


CHAINTALE

by GateRealmKeeper_Allora



Series: Necro Shift [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chaintale (Undertale), Mostly Undertale Spoilers Retelling, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale with chains basically, didn't know there's a tag character limit, proceed only if you've played or at least seen gameplay, so I'm well aware how strangely written it seems, this was done during a time I was returning to writing, will update character tags at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateRealmKeeper_Allora/pseuds/GateRealmKeeper_Allora
Summary: It had been centuries since the monsters had been sealed underground and chained to their dreary fate until a small human set them free. If only for a short time. Tired of waking to a seemingly endless nightmare of dust-filled death, Tether has to figure out the cause of it. Will he be able to solve the problem plaguing his world, or be chained to the reoccurring nightmare forever?
Series: Necro Shift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883080





	1. Chain 1: 100 Ways To Start

Chain 1: 100 Ways To Start

It was hard to tell if it was dark outside, but the silver light pouring into the long corridor could be coming from an unseen moon. A gentle clinking of metal on metal chimed softly to an invisible breeze, filling the silence in the hall as two figures stood face-to-face, watching and waiting. On the side from the corridor's entrance, a young human child with hair of cinnamon brown and blood red eyes stood wavering. There is dust covering their blue and purple striped long-sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and black slip-on shoes. There was even dust covering their skin, the golden heart locket around their neck, and the sharp knife that they got from the king's home. Three lengths of chains with a red knife blade on the ends were floating around the child like three snakes ready to strike at their master's command. On the side before the king's throne room, a skeleton stood his ground. A short, pudgy-looking skeleton wearing a cobalt blue parka with a black fur-lined hood, a white turtleneck shirt, charcoal gray shorts, and gray high-top sneakers, his entire outfit having silver stylized chains along the sleeves, chest, back, hood, and shorts. They just stood in their places, waiting for something to happen until the skeleton spoke up wearily.

Skeleton _(low-medium voice)_ : How long has it been since we've seen peace, kid? Ten resets? A hundred resets?

The child stares.

Skeleton: Heh... Feels like a thousand. Who knows? I lost count at 23. Perhaps you can help find my place?

The child stares some more.

Skeleton: Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat this, so let me cut the sweet stuff and ask you a question. Why? Why did you reset? What happened after you left?

The child wobbles a little then straightens themselves silently.

Skeleton: Not gonna answer? Fine. Not like I'm gonna get much out of you anyway. I mean, you had everything. Some good food, some bad laughs, made lots of wonderful friends. We were free. YOU were free! Just what in the hell went wrong out there? We trusted you. I trusted you. Open my arms out to you, me and Catena. Everyone! _(shakes his head)_ By the way you look, my words are just dust to you.

The child crouches back, readying themselves to attack.

Skeleton: Heh...Welp. I tried. _(closes eyes)_ Sorry, old lady. Promises aren't gonna work with this one. So... _(opens eyes to reveal empty sockets)_...looks like I'm gonna have to cut yer answers out of ya, huh?

Both parties were poised for battle. But how did it get to this point? Why did this child take away the freedom the skeleton and the rest of monsterkind had sought out for so long?

Let's start from the beginning.

The barrier had shattered and the monsters had finally been freed, thanks to a young child named Frisk. The view everyone was greeted with was absolutely breathtaking. The sun was rising and the sky was painted in beautiful reds, oranges, yellows, and fading purples. Everyone had to resist standing in awe; there were places to explore after all. The motherly Former Queen goat monster Torquem, the human Frisk, the skeleton brothers Tether and Catena, the lizard-like former Royal Scientist Kusari, Ketju the fish woman who was the former Head of the Royal Guard, and the goat King of all monsters Kette, all watched the sunrise as the monsters pour out of the mountain in droves. Kette had asked Frisk if they wanted to become an ambassador for the monsters and humans, but...

Frisk _(medium-high child voice)_ : I'd like to, but I have to decline. I have places to go, sorry...

It was understandable. They had been down in the Underground for who knows how long, so it makes sense for them to go back to where they came from. There had been questions as to why Frisk fell in the mountain, but they never answered. It was probably for the best. But for now, everyone wanted to enjoy this sweet taste of freedom for what it's worth. The one who wanted this the most was Tether, a short, pudgy skeleton monster who wanted nothing more than to escape the mountain with his taller, younger brother named Catena. The past two weeks were slow, but everyone was able to adjust to their new life on the surface. Catena managed to get the car of his dreams _(it's hilarious and endearing because he had slept in a car bed)_ , Tether got himself a motorbike, Ketju and Kusari spent their first date on the surface at a beach, Chaine had his concert with Napstablook and Shyren, Grillby opened a new bar, and Torquem became a teacher, with Kette as the gardener. Five weeks went by and Frisk visited everyone every once in a while. By the eighth week, however, things were starting to take a turn. Of course, there were humans who didn't like the idea of monsters living on the surface. But that wasn't the only problem that arose. Frisk had been acting strange the past five weeks and it was worrying everyone. It was then when Tether received a call from Frisk that sealed everyone's fate.

Tether: Kiddo? What's wrong? Are you okay?

Frisk _(heavy breathing)_ : I'm...sorry...Tether... I couldn't take it.... I should have stayed with you all.... I'm sorry...

Tether: Frisk?

Frisk: …...

Tether: Frisk? Hey, buddy, you're kinda rattling me here... Are you-

Frisk: Live.

Tether: Live?

Frisk: Please...live... okay...?

Tether: Frisk, what's going on, Fri- _(gets hung up on)_ …..What's going on...?

Catena _(medium loud voice)_ : TETHER, IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?

Tether: I don't know. Something must be spooking Frisk.

Catena: WELL, IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN WE SHOULD GO VISIT THEM TOMORROW! SO THEY WON'T BE SPOOKED ANYMORE! WHAT COULD BE SPOOKING THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?

Tether: Scary skeletons.

Catena: WHAT?! SKELETONS ARE SCARING THEM!? WELL, WE SHOULD GO AND TE- WAAIIT A MINUTE... DID YOU JUST MAKE A...

Tether _(smirking)_ : Yep, and it only took a second.

Catena: GIVE ME THAT SECOND OF MY LIFE BACK, TETHER!!

Tether: I would, bro, but I think I lost it.

Catena: HOW CAN YOU LOSE TRACK OF A MEASUREMENT OF TIME!? …...ERR...

Tether: Because I grew..'week'...from holding onto it!

Catena: NYAAAAAEEEH!!! MUST YOU DO THIS TONIGHT, BROTHER?!

Tether: Well, I did have all day, but I lost track of that, too.

Catena _(runs to his room)_ : NYEERGH, I'M GOING TO BED! GOOD NIGHT, TETHER!

Tether _(snickering)_ : Night, bro. _(looks at his phone)_ _I hope Frisk is okay... And what did they mean by “live”?_ Oh well, I'll ask them about it in the morning.

Tether decided to go to sleep a little earlier since the whole exchange started to concern him. He hoped that Frisk will explain their odd conversation with him in the morning, and he'll help them with whatever it is they were talking about on the phone.

What he got was a familiar chilly morning in a familiar messy room in an unwanted familiar location.

There was snow outside. It was past Summer. Nowhere near Winter on the surface.

He was back in the Underground.

Tether _(climbs out of bed, stumbling over himself)_ : Nononononono no no no! This can't be happening! Why am I here!? _(runs to window then to his door, opening it to find his brother close to knocking on it)_

Catena was a very tall skeleton, with Tether only reaching half of where his stomach would be. He wore his reddish-orange scarf, white crop-top decorated with a gold chain decal on the right side of the shirt, yellow on the hems of his shirt, a black long-sleeved shirt, red-orange wrist-length gloves with black straps, blue jeans, a large gold chain belt that has a smaller chain loop on his left hip, and red-orange boots with a black X strap on them. His small chain hoop has a blue bone the length of his femur.

Catena: AH, BROTHER! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COME WAKE YOU UP! WE GOT A BUSY DAY AHEAD OF US! COME ON SO WE CAN GO TO OUR POSTS AND LOOK OUT FOR-

Tether: Catena, I need to ask you something.

Catena: Hmm? WHAT IS IT, TETHER?

Tether: When did we return to the Underground? How did we get back here?

Catena: THAT'S AN ODD THING TO ASK, TETHER. YOU MUST'VE SLEPT SO LONG, YOU'RE HAVING DREAMS ABOUT THE SURFACE?

Tether: Catena, I'm being serious here. I know we went to the surface eight weeks ago!

Catena: EIGHT WEEKS AGO? THAT'S A PRETTY LONG TIME. BUT I DON'T REMEMBER BEING UP ON THE SURFACE. I DO REMEMBER CARRYING YOU BACK HOME AFTER FINDING YOU DRUNK OFF OF MAGIC-INFUSED GRAPE JUICE AT GRILLBY'S AT THAT TIME, THOUGH. HONESTLY, YOU NEED TO CEASE THAT BEHAVIOR BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE!

Tether: I can't help that I get a “grape” feeling from it. It's one of the “raisins” I even tolerate this place.

Catena: WHAT ARE THE OTHER REASONS? AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T CATCH THOSE PUNS!

Tether: You and popato chisps. And yeah, you did manage to “ketchup” to my puns.

Catena: NYAAAAAARRGH!! THE GREAT CATENA DOESN'T NEED THIS IN THE MORNING! WE MUST HURRY SO WE DON'T MISS ANY HUMANS! PLEASE GET READY SO WE CAN LEAVE EARLY!

Tether: Okay. _(watches Catena leave and close his door; sits on his bed and covers his face with his hands)_ How can he not remember!? I know what happened, I know we were set free from the Underground. I know the barrier fell! But why doesn't he remember? …. _(stands back up)_ Does anyone else remember? What about Frisk? ….. _(gets up and gets dressed; he wore a navy blue hooded jacket reached half of his legs, a white turtleneck shirt, grey and black shorts, and steel blue sneakers; the jacket has white fur lined on it, and chain decals across the hood, around the furred cuffs, and reaching to the white pocket openings; the shorts have a chain decal around the bottom)_ Well...hopefully nothing bad happens... Maybe the kid can explain. Or.....maybe it was all a dream....? Can't be...

After getting himself ready, Tether met up with Catena to go to their posts in the areas between Snowdin and the door to the Ruins. As usual, when Catena left to watch his post, Tether sat at his snow-covered wooden station, pondering around what happened and shifting his snow-covered bottle of grape juice by his chair with the toe of his sneaker.

Tether: Hmm... I don't get it. I was so sure we all left the Underground. It can't be a dream... Haaa.... I guess there's nothing else to do, but have a little chat with the lady behind the door. _(grabs the bottle and takes a swig of it; sticks it back in the snow and covers it up)_ Luckily, this isn't the usual magic-infused one. I ought to grab one when I go to Grillby's. _(leaves his post and walks to the double doors)_

The trek from his post to the Ruin doors wasn't long, just a small walk on a bridge and some odd distance away along the snowy path through the forest. Tether made it to his favorite _(well, one of the favorites)_ hangout spot, knocked on the door twice to start off a knock-knock joke, and sat down to wait for a response. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4 minutes and no response.

Tether: Huh. Must not be home. _(stands up and dusts the snow off his bottom)_ I guess I'll try again later. _(walks off; hears three thunderous clunking sounds, and turns to see the doors opening)_ Ah! _(runs into the forest behind a tree then peeks out)_

The doors opened inward and emerging from behind them was a young human child. Tether immediately recognized this child as...

Tether: Frisk! So, they're here, too. Looks like I'll get my chance at talking to them. _(digs in his parka pocket and pulls out a whoopie cushion)_ Let's see if they remember this. Heh heh.

Tether followed Frisk all the way to the bridge, watching them the whole time. Once Frisk stopped at the bridge, Tether made his move.

Tether _(deepens his voice)_ : **Human. Don't you know how to greet an old pal? Turn around, and shake my hand.** _(watches Frisk turn to him; holds his hand out to them)_

Frisk looks at the hand and takes it, a loud fart rings out.

Tether _(chuckles)_ : Aah, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny, huh?

Frisk _(stares)_ : …..

Tether: …..Eeh...it's...uh..your turn to laugh..or emote at all.. You know...?

Frisk: …...

Tether _(lets go)_ : Ah, well, okay then. So, um, you're a human, right? That's hilarious. I'm Tether, Tether the Skeleton. I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans, but I don't really care much about that. Now my brother, Catena, he's the human-hunting fanatic! _(sees Catena approaching the area)_ Speaking of, that's him over there. Hey, let's- _(watches Frisk walk off)_ ...Okay. _(follows Frisk)_ Hey, you should hide behind the- _(Frisk stops as Catena arrives)_ Okay, well, you don't have to..

Catena: TETHER, WHERE ARE- OH, THERE YOU ARE! SAY, IS THAT A HUMAN?

Tether: Yep, sure is.

Catena: WELL THEN, GOOD JOB! _(walks off)_

Tether: Huh, that went smoothly. _(sees Frisk start to walk off)_ Hey, can I ask you a question? _(sees them stop)_ What happened on the surface? To you, I mean. How did we get back here? I'm sure you have some idea, right?

Frisk: …..

Tether: Plus, you seem...different. Did something happen?

Frisk: …...No..... _(walks off)_

Tether: Hmmm... _(looks at his hand to take off the whoopie cushion glove and notices faint flecks of white) What in the world...?_ Hmm...must be snow. _(stuff the glove in his pocket)_

Tether went off to check on Catena and started to notice something odd. It looked like there were strange piles of snow littered here and there, but they were blown away from the wind. Not too mention the area he was walking through was eerily quiet, besides the wind. Whatever is going on, Tether was getting a bit uncomfortable.

Tether: I'm not liking the feeling of this... Better meet up with Catena quick. _(teleports to where Catena was about to step from his post)_

Catena: AH, BROTHER! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHECK ON YOU! KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T EVEN RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES.

Tether: Yeah, speaking of puzzling, have you noticed anything odd lately?

Catena: NOPE! THE ONLY THING IS NOTICED WAS THAT HUMAN THAT WAS WITH YOU EARLIER! BY THE WAY, WHEN IS IT GOING TO SHOW UP? I MUST BE PRESENTABLE FOR WHEN IT DOES.

Tether: I think you look great as you are now.

Catena: OF COURSE I DO! I AM THE GREAT CATENA, AFTER ALL!

Tether: You sure are. _(notices Frisk approaching)_ Well, lo and behold, it has arrived.

Catena: WHAT?! WHERE?! _(looks around)_ WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?

Tether: A rock.

Catena: TETHER, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?!

Tether: Heh, my bad. Guess that was a “rocky” start. But what's in front of it?

Catena _(notices Frisk)_ : IT'S! IT'S... …. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS.

Tether: _Huh...?_ Well, If it's not a rock, iiiit's...

CATENA: NOT A ROCK... IT'S.... AH! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, THAT IS..A HUMAN! Keh-hem.. HUMAN! YOU MUST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HIJINKS! LOW JINKS! MIDDLE JINKS! AND SIDE JINKS! GETTING CAPTURED AND OTHER FUN ACTIVITIVES! THERE WILL BE REFRESHMENTS TOO, IF YOU LIKE! NYEHEHEHEHEHAH!! _(runs off)_

Tether _(studies Frisk's face)_ : Heh...No response, huh? _(walks off)_

Tether walked down the same direction as Catena did, and he started thinking about what he was seeing on Frisk.

Tether: Something's not right about Frisk. Nothing that Catena said made any change on them. And did they roll around in snow? Hmmm. _(sees Catena checking around a large wide area)_

The area covered in snow, but there were hints of a floor that has glass-like panels. Catena was on the other side, inspecting a blue orb. To avoid messing up Catena's progress, Tether teleported to the other side.

Tether: How's it going, Cats?

Catena: PRETTY WELL, I'D SAY, TETHER! I JUST NEED TO MAKE A FEW ADJUSTMENTS TO THIS PUZZLE, AND WE'LL BE SET TO GO FOR WHEN THE HUMAN ARRIVES!

Tether: ….Yeah, speaking of which...have you..noticed anything strange about that human?

Catena: STRANGE? _(taps his gloved fingers on his chin)_ HMMM...THEY DO SEEM ODD. I WONDER IF ALL OF THE HUMANS ARE LIKE THAT.

Tether: I wouldn't doubt it, but I do. Maybe I'm just imagining things. But I'm surprised they didn't respond to what you said before.

Catena: AH! THAT'S RIGHT! I DID NOTICE THAT! ANY OTHER PERSON WOULD HAVE EXCITED ABOUT MY PUZZLES! BUT REALLY THOUGH! THAT HUMAN! I WONDER IF I KNOW THEM.

Tether _(flinches, worried but a little hopeful)_ : ….Do you not know...who you know?

Catena: PBBBBBBPPBPBPBT! OF COURSE I KNOW WHO I KNOW! I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW AS MUCH AS I KNOW I KNOW WHO I KNOW! …..YOU KNOW...?

Tether: But do you know?

Catena: UNFORTUNATELY, NO.

Tether: Oh. Well, looks like that's a no-go. _(sees Frisk)_ Oh, look who decided to show, bro.

Catena: OH HO! SO THE HUMAN ARRIVES! PREPARE YOURSELF! FOR MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!

Tether _(notices Frisk starts walking across the puzzle)_ : _What the hell..._

Catena: I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE- _(sees Frisk walking closer)_ ERR..Y-YOU SEE...THIS IS THE...INVISIBLE... _(scratches his skull)_ HMM... YOU MUST BE HAVING CULTURE SHOCK... YOU SEE- _(gets passed)_ AH, YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANT TO TRY OUT THIS LOVING TRADITION OF OURS, YOU SHOULD... _(gets ignored, sighs)_ TETHER, WHY COULDN'T WE GET A HUMAN THAT LIKES PUZZLES?

Tether _(furrows his bone brows)_ : That's what I'd like to know. This human sure is puzzling, huh?

Catena: IT SURE I- _(glares at Tether)_ TETHER...

Tether: Heh heh... I got a puzzle I'm sure they'll never solve up ahead.

Catena _(excited)_ : OH GOODY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS WILL GO!

Tether and Catena went on ahead to their next puzzle location. At one point, Tether had run into Frisk and asked them to at least try to play along with Catena's antics. As usual, he was ignored. Tether was getting concerned about this, and started deciding whether or not he should do something about his former friend. Former friend. Even that thought felt weird to him. As he made his way to where his puzzle is, he noticed something in the snow. It was a broken sword with a dog face on the blade.

Tether: Hey, isn't this Greater Dog's Pomerdagger? Why is it broken? _(notices flecks of white falling off the blade)_ ….Please let that be snow.... _(drops the blade and teleports to where Catena is, trying to calm the faint rattling of his bones)_ Hey, bro.

Catena: HEY, TETHER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOUR PUZZLE, AND I CAN'T FIND IT!

Tether: Oh yeah, I just need to make some adjustments. _(digs in his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper with a word search puzzle on it as Catena notices Frisk approaching; tosses it to the ground)_ There we go.

Catena: HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR- _(notices a paper on the ground)_ TETHER, WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?

Tether: It's right there. Trust me, they're not gonna pass this one up. _(sees them walk by without checking it)_ ...I stand corrected..

Catena: TETHER, THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!

Tether: Oh no, I knew I should have used today's word search.

Catena: WORD SEARCH!? FINALLY, SOMETHING THAT WE AGREE ON! _(runs off)_

Tether _(sees Frisk continuing to walk, and blocks them)_ : Hey, so I'm curious about something, and this thought's been hounding me a little. Did you happen to see a rather large white dog in armor on your way here? A small dog in similar armor? ….Or anyone else in particular? What are you up-

Frisk: Soon..

Tether: Huh? _(gets bypassed)_ ….

Wondering what Frisk meant by the word, Tether decided to teleport to Catena's location again, which is near what looked like a large dance floor. There are different gray tiled squares and Catena was inspecting the rectangular machine that was on the far side of the puzzle field. He landed near Catena just as he finished his inspection.

Catena: THERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW UP! WERE YOU TALKING WITH THE HUMAN?

Tether: Yeah, and I'm beginning to think that there really is something wrong with them.

Catena: OH COME NOW, SURELY THERE'S A REASON THEY'RE NOT WANTING TO TRY OUT OUR PUZZLES! AS SADDENING AS THAT IS, BUT THEY'LL LOVE THIS ONE! I CAN FEEL IT!

Tether: In your bones?

Catena: PRECISE- TETHER!!

Tether _(smirks)_ : Hey, you set that one up. I was just standing here.

Catena: NYEEEERGH... _(notices Frisk)_ HEY, IT'S THE HUMAN! HUMAN, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS ONE! IT'S MADE BY THE GREAT CA- _(sees them keep walking on the floor)_ ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW..? _(panics as he sees them keep walking)_ TETHER, HELP! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLES! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME EXPLAIN THEM! THEN I BAFFLE THEM WITH JAPES!!

Tether: Maybe they don't like japes.

Catena: EVERYONE LOVES JAPES!!

Tether: What about Ketju? Doesn't she hate puzzles?

Catena: SHE HATES PUZZLES, BUT LOVES JAPES!

Tether: That is true.

Catena _(turns to Frisk who was stopped by Tether)_ : HUMAN, SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! PUZZLES OR JAPES!?

Frisk: …..

Catena: OKAY...THIS IS WHERE YOU, YOU KNOW, AGREE OR DISAGREE, AND I SAY SOMETHING GREAT IN RESPONSE!

Frisk: …..

Tether: ….. _(watches Catena walk up to Frisk, handing them a piece of paper)_ Catena?

Catena _(dejected)_ : HERE, WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT OUT YOURSELF... _(walks away)_

Tether _(glares at Frisk)_ : Puzzles might be fun if you try them out, ya know.

Frisk becomes silent. Tether walks away.

It was becoming increasingly frustrating for Tether, watching his brother slowly feeling down about the human not doing his puzzles.

Tether: _One more chance. I'll give them one more chance. If they blow this...._

Tether found himself at a long bridge that leads to his and Catena's hometown: Snowdin. He decided to put a little more extra effort and help Catena with his last puzzle. This cheered Catena up a little, knowing that his older brother decided to help him do something puzzle-related. By the time they finished, Frisk was already making their way across the bridge.

Catena: HUMAN!! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!

_(above the bridge came down a spike ball, a spear, and a white dog; below waits a cannon, a torch and another spear)_

Catena: WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!

Frisk: ….

Catena: ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!

_(nothing happens)_

Tether: ...Well, what's the hold-up?

Catena: WHAT HOLD-UP? I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW! _(press the button; nothing happens; keeps pressing the button)_ CONFOUNDED...THING, WORK!

Tether: Err, it's busted, is it?

Catena: NO! NO, I........ _(slumps a little)_ NYOOO...THEY'LL PROBABLY JUST WALK RIGHT THROUGH IT, AND IT WON'T BE ANY FUN AT ALL..

Tether: So...this human thing is a bust, huh?

Catena: WELL...I MEAN, I WAS REALLY EXCITED TO CAPTURE THEM, SO I'LL BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! BUT..ALL THAT TIME I PUT INTO THESE PUZZLES.... IT'S LIKE THROWING A BIRTHDAY PARTY...

Tether _(glances around)_ : Without traps and fire?

Catena: EXACTLY! COMPLETELY POINTLESS!! _(rubs his left arm)_ MAYBE YOU WERE RIGHT TO BE LAZY ABOUT PUZZLES.

Tether _(flabbergasted)_ : Wha...me? Right about something?

Catena: ….YEAH..WHAT AM I SAYING!? YOU'RE STILL COMPLETELY WRONG! I JUST HAVE THE WRONG AUDIENCE! THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN KETJU WOULD HAVE HERE! FLAMES! VIOLENCE! IT'S RIGHT UP HER ALLEY! _(points at Frisk)_ SO, I WON'T WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. I JUST HAVE TO APPRECIATE...THE FRIEND I ALREADY HAVE! _(pushes the button that makes the traps retract)_ PHEW. A VALUABLE LIFE LESSON! NYEH HEH HEHE HEH! _(runs off)_

Tether _(glares at Frisk)_ : You had one chance and you blew it. I guess you must be really cold now. _(teleports away)_

Tether arrived at the town of Snowdin, where most of the buildings were made of bricks and adobe material, snow on the rooftops, and had more of a festive holiday feel to it. He was about to drop by Grillby's then meet up with Catena, but he saw some monsters rushing towards the other side of town. Tether asked around to see what was going on.

Shopkeeper Rabbit: Grillby got a call from someone about how a human is going around killing people. I'm meeting up with my family, I can't stay long! You and your brother should leave, too. _(rushes off)_

Tether: A human killing monsters? But the only... Oh no.. _(rubs his fingers)_ Then that white stuff was... _(runs home)_

Tether and Catena's home is two stories high, has a wooden shed next to an igloo, and a red flower wreath on the door. The living room was large and a black carpet sprinkled with tiny grey spots, has a long grey couch by the slate gray wall, a wide black table, and a large flat TV sitting on a black shelf. The room is connected to a dining room of a lighter slate blue color and the table and two chairs are black wood. It leads to a wide kitchen where a stove is between two counters, a tall sink with a step stool, another counter, and a refrigerator. A flight of stairs next to a door led upstairs to two more doors. The left has a stylized chain decal on the borders of the door with a sign showing “CATENA'S ROOM” on it. The right door just has real thick chains crossing the door in an X. Tether ran to Catena's door and banged on it.

Tether: Catena? CATENA!

Catena _(opens his door)_ : AH, TETHER. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FIND YOU! I HEARD SOME RATHER NASTY THINGS ABOUT THE HUMAN, AND I THOUGHT 'WELL, PERHAPS I, THE GREAT CATENA, CAN ASK THE HUMAN TO STOP DOING WHAT THEY'RE DOING, AND CONVINCE THEM TO CHANGE THEIR WAYS!' AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO.

Tether: I don't think that's such a good idea, Cats. I got a really bad feeling about this.

Catena: NONSENSE, BROTHER! ALL I NEED TO DO IS TALK WITH THE HUMAN, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE A-OKAY! _(lays his hands on Tether's shoulders)_ TRUST ME! I'LL GET THEM TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME SO FAST, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO MAKE YOUR SILLY PUNS!

Tether: …..Heh, well, I hope it'll be a friendly conversation.

Catena: I SWEAR TO KETTE, TETHER-

Tether: But seriously, bro, if you're really going to do this, please be careful. If things go wrong, run to the evacuation site. I will meet you there.

Catena: I'LL BE CAREFUL, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A THING! I GUARATEE THAT THIS WILL WORK! _(leaves his room with Tether and they leave the house)_

Tether: Good luck, Catena.

Catena _(throws a thumbs-up)_ : THANKS, TETHER!

Tether watched as Catena went to meet with Frisk before teleporting to the entrance of Waterfall. He does believe in Catena's ability to spread joy to others, so he trusts his brother to take care of the task. But, there was also a feeling in the back of his skull that's telling him to go follow him. Tether weighed his options; should he keep going towards the evacuation site, or go check on Catena?

Tether: …..Maybe just a peek. I'm sure it won't hurt to check on him.

Tether made his way out of the area and back towards Snowdin. On his way there, he spotted Frisk coming out of the fog blizzard and hid himself among the trees. He felt his soul pulsing fast like a heartbeat and a weight of dread in the pit of his nonexistent stomach.

Tether: _Why am I hiding...? I'm...scared..? (watches Frisk enter the Waterfall area) Did Catena do it? Where is he? (leaves the forest edge after Frisk disappears further in; walks into the fog)_ Catena! Catena! You out here, bro!? _(walks further)_ Did he go home? But he should've came out with Frisk if they became friends. HEY, CATENA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MAN, AND I KNOW FUNNY! _(hears nothing; notices the fog clearing)_ CateNAAARH!!? _(falls face first into the snow after feeling something snag his feet)_ Agh, pft! What did I just- _(freezes, then runs his purple tongue across his teeth)_ That..tasted like..dust...? _(looks back)_ What did I just trip on?

If Tether had blood, it would have ran colder than Snowdin itself. What he saw behind him was a long reddish-orange item and and a pile of scattered dust kicked up by his fall. He felt his bones rattling harder than before as he turned himself to face the familiar item. Tether reached for the item, but was growing afraid like he was about to touch acid. When he finally did and lifted it up, he examined the dusty cloth.

Tether: This is...Catena's... He..must have dropped it... _(notices a sharp tear in the fabric; glances up to see the rest of the area as the fog clears)_ Ah...

To Tether's horror, Catena's clothes were covered in dust and left behind. Even the bone club that usually hangs by his hip is gone. Covered in dust...

Dust.

That was what was on his glove when he met Frisk again. It was what was on the broken Pomerdagger.

The odd snow. That taste in his mouth.

It was all dust.

Dust means a monster's dead.

Dead.

His brother's dead.

Catena's dead.

Tether wanted to scream so loud, but he couldn't. If only he could go back in time, maybe he could have prevented this. As soon as he thought this, Tether's world went black.

CONTINUE?


	2. Chain 2: 200 Tries To Stop You

Chain 2: 200 Tries To Stop You

It was morning.

Maybe.

When Tether opened his eyes, he was back in his room.

Tether: What happened...? _(sits up in his bed, looking around in confusion) I'm...back in my room? How? I was outside and-_

Catena _(outside the door)_ : TETHER! TIME TO WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES! _(walks into the room)_ WE GOT A BUSY DAY AHEAD OF US! COME ON SO WE CAN GO TO OUR POSTS AND LOOK OUT FOR-

Tether _(jumps out of his bed)_ : You're alive!

Catena: EH? WELL, I'M CERTAINLY NOT DUST. BUT YES, TETHER, I AM INDEED ALIVE. _(gets hugged)_ ...DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE? IS THAT WHY YOU THOUGHT I TURNED TO DUST?

Tether _(lets Catena go)_ : But it wasn't a nightmare! You really did die! Everyone did! I...think....

Catena: HMM...PERHAPS AFTER WE FINISH OUR WORK TODAY, I SHALL TREAT YOU TO MY SUPER SPECIAL SPAGHETTI THAT'LL FILL YOU UP SO MUCH, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE ANY ROOM FOR NIGHTMARES!

Tether: ….You're the best, bro.

Catena: NYEH HEHEHEH! NOW GET YOURSELF READY! TODAY'S THE DAY WE SHALL CAPTURE A HUMAN!

Tether: Aah, actually...I need to check on something right quick. I'll, uh, meet up with you after I'm done, okay?

Catena: WELL, ALL RIGHT. BUT COME OUT RIGHT AFTER YOU'RE DONE! WE DON'T WANT ANY DILLY-DALLYING TODAY!

Tether: Then, you better shilly-shally your way out.

Catena: YOU AND YOUR.... _(leaves the room)_

Tether: …. I need to see... _(tugs his soul out)_

Tether's soul is an upside-down white heart with a vibrant bluish-purple hue and his Life Chain is over his soul, over his chest horizontally. Tether examined his chain, noticing a few kinks that are hair thin and this started to worry him. If something like this is going on, then...

Tether: This isn't good. When did I get these? I better get ready. Else Cats's gonna flip a casket.

Tether got himself ready and headed out to meet Catena. Once he got outside, though, something didn't feel right again. As usual, he'd run into Catena, says his bit about how Tether needed to fix up his puzzles, then leaves him at his post to go to his own. Tether thought about checking Catena's chain, but decided it wasn't going to be too bad. To be honest, he hadn't really been checking his Life Chain all too often, since there was never a real need to do it. He's never been in a battle as far as he knew, so his chain shouldn't even have any kinks. As Tether examined his chain again, he heard the doors to the ruins open. But instead of wanting to meet up with whoever that was exiting the place, he wanted to run. Something was trying to get him to run away and abandon his post. Despite that, he teleports to where the arrival is coming. To his surprise, it was Frisk.

Tether: Frisk... _(bones rattle a little) Why am I scared now? Of a kid? (sees Frisk stopping at the bridge) I better catch up! (teleports behind Frisk)_ **Human, do you know how to** \- _(sees Frisk turn to face him quick)_ Ah! Um, heh.. Uh, chilly day, huh? I'm Tether, Tether the-

Frisk: I know who you are. Do you know me?

Tether: ….That's....what I'd like to know, tibia-nest. I mean, something about you is bone-chilling.

Frisk: …..Soon.....

Tether: Aga-

Catena: TETHER! ARE YOU HERE?! I BETTER NOT FIND YOU BOONDOGGLING AGAIN!

Tether: Catena... _(notices Frisk walking off)_ Hey!

Catena _(sees Tether and Frisk)_ : OH, THERE YOU ARE! SAY, IS THAT A HUMAN?

Tether _(stops behind Frisk)_ : Y-Yep, sure is.

Catena: WELL THEN, GOOD JOB! _(walks off)_

Tether: That was almost a disaster. _(sees Frisk start to walk off)_ Frisk, hang on.

Frisk _(stops)_ : …..

Tether: Hey, about what you said about it being “soon”. What do you mean? Is something about to happen? Did something happen?

Frisk: …..

Tether: Come on now. I just need to know. Are you...planning anything..?

Frisk: ….No... _(walks off)_

Tether: …..

Tether followed Frisk as they made their way to where Catena was heading to his first puzzle. He decided to watch the child encounter a monster, a little blue bird-like monster called Snowy Snowdrake, and for a while, Frisk was doing a few jokes with the bird. Tether didn't feel the need to watch them and was about to teleport away to his brother. As he did, he heard an ear-piercing shriek that left him shuddering as he arrived at Catena's spot.

Catena: AH, BROTHER! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHECK ON YOU! KNOWING YOU, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T EVEN- _(sees Tether shaking)_ TETHER?

Tether _(stands up shaking)_ : Y-Yeah, bro?

Catena: GOODNESS, YOU'RE SHAKING LIKE A LEAF! SURELY, THE COLD ISN'T GETTING TO YOU NOW, IS IT?

Tether _(calms himself)_ : Nah, I'm good. It just goes right through me! Now, we better leaf before we're barking up the wrong tree.

Catena: NYEEEEEH, TETHER! YOU AND YOUR PUNS, I- _(notices Frisk approaching)_ OH! A HUMAN IS ARRIVING!

Tether flinches.

Catena: QUICK! DO I LOOK PRESENTABLE!

Tether: You look great as always, bro.

Catena: OF COURSE I DO! I AM THE GREAT CATENA, AFTER ALL!

Tether: You sure are. _(glances at Frisk)_ Well, lo and behold, it has arrived.

Catena: WHAT?! WHERE?! _(looks around)_ WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?

Tether: A rock.

Catena: TETHER, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?!

Tether: Heh, my bad. Guess that was a “rocky” start. But what's in front of it?

Catena _(notices Frisk)_ : IT'S! IT'S... …. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS.

Tether: Well, If it's not a rock, iiiit's...

CATENA: NOT A ROCK... IT'S.... AH! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, THAT IS..A HUMAN! Keh-hem.. HUMAN! YOU MUST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HIJINKS! LOW JINKS! MIDDLE JINKS! AND SIDE JINKS! GETTING CAPTURED AND OTHER FUN ACTIVITIVES! THERE WILL BE REFRESHMENTS TOO, IF YOU LIKE! NYEHEHEHEHEHAH!! _(runs off)_

Tether _(makes sure Catena is far away, then turns to Frisk)_ : What happened?

Frisk: …

Tether: Before I teleported earlier, I heard a scream. Was that you?

Frisk: …..

Tether: You can tell me, you know?

Frisk: …..Again.

Tether: Again? What?

Frisk: ….. _(walks away)_

Tether: ….. _What is going on...?_

Tether followed Frisk again out of curiosity, just to see what they were up to. Like before, nothing was wrong. Unlike before when he teleported, he didn't catch what Frisk had done to an monster called Ice Cap. He arrived at Catena's first puzzle and watched him fix his puzzle. After he was finished, the brothers saw Frisk coming. Again, Catena seems to have recognized Frisk, but wasn't so sure, and again, Tether's hopes of Catena knowing the human child were dashed. As he watched Frisk not bothering with Catena's puzzle, Tether was getting a faint feeling of wanting to stop Frisk. But why? They're not doing anything wrong besides not humoring Catena. As the human kept skipping over puzzles, Tether was getting increasingly anxious and a heavy feeling was growing in him again. Once Catena left the bridge, Tether confronted Frisk again.

Tether: All right, Frisk, I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting a feeling you're not yourself. Tell me what's going on.

Frisk: ….Why?

Tether: Why? Because you were never like this! You never gave me your ans- _(gets bypassed)_ Hang on a minute! _(grabs Frisk's shoulder)_

Dust.

So much dust.

The air was thick of it. It could be any monster's dust, but there was so much of it.

Like a fog of death.

Catena.

His Life Chain severed and his head sent flying, thrown down, or stomped on, his body collapsing in dust.

His voice rang true in his belief of a peaceful change in the human.

A red smiley face.

Such an innocent symbol of happiness, but bathed in red. Like blood.

Splitting its mouth to let loose a laugh that was like a child's.

But not.

Tether yanks his hand off Frisk's shoulder like he touched lava, a gasp escaping from his nonexistent throat.

Frisk _(looks back at Tether)_ : ….See... _(walks away)_

Tether _(trembling)_ : _What...in the hell...was that...? (closes his hand into a fist and feels a gritty substance; looks at it and sees dust)_ Wha... _(teleports away)_

Tether made it to Snowdin Town and saw the monsters leaving towards the other end of Snowdin towards Waterfall. He didn't stop to speak with any of them, he immediately went home to find Catena preparing to leave. Something in Tether made him push Catena back inside their house and lock the door.

Catena: TETHER, WHAT IN THE UNDER-

Tether: Catena, listen to me, it's not safe out there! That human we've been seeing? I think they're doing something really, REALLY, bad!

Catena: I KNOW! I HEARD SOME RATHER NASTY THINGS ABOUT THE HUMAN, AND I THOUGHT 'WELL, PERHAPS I, THE GREAT CATENA, CAN ASK THE HUMAN TO STOP DOING WHAT THEY'RE DOING, AND CONVINCE THEM TO CHANGE THEIR WAYS!' AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO.

Tether: What? NO! I don't think that's a good idea, Cats!

Catena: I SHOULD AT LEAST TRY. MAYBE THEN, I'LL BE ABLE TO LEAD THEM ONTO THE PEACEFUL PATH!

Tether: ….I-I sure hope so... But Catena... If anything goes wrong...ANYTHING...go straight to the evacuation site, all right? Promise me that.

Catena: ..ALL RIGHT, I PROMISE I WILL. BUT ONCE I HELP CHANGE THE HUMAN'S NASTY LITTLE HABIT, IT'LL BE OKAY!

Tether: I...... _(rubs the back of his skull nervously, sighing)_ …..I believe you, bro. _I hope to the gods above that you're right..._

Catena and Tether left their house and headed towards the outskirts of Snowdin. While Catena prepared himself to face Frisk, Tether hid in the shadows of the trees on the forest's edge in wait. He struggled to keep himself from shaking because of an urge to drag Catena out of the area. Frisk arrives and stands some ways from Catena.

Catena: HUMAN! I'VE BEEN HEARING SOME AWFUL THINGS ABOUT YOU, AND WHILE YOUR ATTITUDE SEEMS TO SHOW IT, I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO HELP YOU GET BACK ON THE RIGHT TRACK!

Frisk: …...

Catena: I KNOW YOU CAN RETURN TO WHAT YOU WERE BEFORE THIS INCIDENT STARTED, AND I'M SURE YOU HAVE A REASON FOR DOING THIS. BUT, I BELIEVE YOU CAN CHANGE, TO LET GO OF WHAT'S CAUSING YOU TO BE THIS WAY! WHY, I CAN EVEN BE YOUR GUIDE TO BECOMING A BETTER PERSON IF YOU'D LIKE! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?

Frisk _(steps forward, nodding)_ : ….

Catena: AH, I SEE YOU'VE MADE A DECISION! YOU MUST HAVE ACCEPTED MY OFFER! _(spreads his arms open to Frisk)_ THEN I, CATENA, WILL HAPPILY GUIDE YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY TO A PEACEFUL RESOLUTION!

Frisk: ….. _(glances at the forest, then to Catena)_ Okay.

As soon as Frisk said that word, the sound of metal rattling and blade hitting bone rang out. Tether felt himself frozen in his spot. He could barely make out two long snake-like chain extensions from Frisk's back pulling themselves out of Catena's body and neck. Frisk walked up to Catena's skull as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

Catena: A-AH... W-WELL...I CAN'T SAY I S-SAW THAT COMING... B-BUT STILL! I KNOW YOU CAN DO...B-BETTER.... I...I believe in you....

Frisk: ….Bye.... _(watches Catena's skull crumble to dust then walk away)_

Tether watched through tear-filled eye sockets as Frisk headed towards Waterfall. Once they did, he forced himself to move towards Catena's remains. There, he just sat there and wept, not knowing what to do until he blacked out again.

Tether woke up again to see Catena preparing to leave the house.

Catena: TETHER, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? YOU DOZED OFF WHILE STANDING AGAIN!

Tether: What? What do you mean? I fell asleep...?

Catena: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I'M GOING TO GO TALK TO THE HUMAN! I HEARD SOME RATHER NASTY THINGS ABOUT THE HUMAN, AND I THOUGHT 'WELL, PERHAPS I, THE GREAT CATENA, CAN ASK THE HUMAN TO STOP DOING WHAT THEY'RE DOING, AND CONVINCE THEM TO CHANGE THEIR WAYS!' AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO.

Tether: Catena, wait, I don't think it's a good idea. _What's going on..?_

Catena: I SHOULD AT LEAST TRY. MAYBE THEN, I'LL BE ABLE TO LEAD THEM ONTO THE PEACEFUL PATH!

Tether: Ah...Hey, uh, isn't it time for your chain maintenance? We should, uh, do that.

Catena: HUH? BUT BROTHER, YOU ALREADY DID IT THIS MORNING. YOU TOOK AN AWFUL LOT OF TIME DOING IT.

Tether: _I did?_ Ah, oh, heh, I forgot. I must've lost my chain of thought there for a moment.

Catena _(glaring)_ : TEEETHEEER!

Tether: _Good, gotta keep him distracted...._ Yeah, guess I got a little tied up in my thoughts. But hey, it won't hurt to double-check, right? Else, you'd be in double-trouble.

Catena: ...FINE. _(sits on their old black couch)_ I'LL HUMOR YOU JUST THIS ONCE.

Tether _(sits by Catena)_ : Heh heh, that's humerus.

Catena _(grumbling)_ : HRRGHMMNMNGH NYEHRGH...

Catena revealed his Life Chain to Tether and, for a split second, thought he caught a look of shock on Tether's face. Catena's chain is wrapped around his neck and connected to his vibrant orange-hued white soul. Tether was seeing multiple kinks and cuts, some deep, some faint on Catena's chain, especially on the neck chain. Tether was able to heal, but not as well as Catena. Still, he decided to take it upon himself to do it. He spent the entire time sitting in their living room, mending Catena's chain, and he could tell Catena's getting impatient, but he kept him distracted with some idle chat about anything that keeps his interest.

Anything to keep him from leaving and meeting Frisk.

It was odd to Tether that he didn't remember checking on his and Catena's Life Chain in the morning _(considering how there was no real way of telling in the Underground)_ , but now he's making a note of it. A note. Did he make notes on this? He'll have to check, but for now, his first priority is Catena's chain. It had been an hour after Tether started checking over their chains, and it was going fine until Catena decided it was time to go.

Catena: I APPRECIATE YOU REPAIRING MY LIFE CHAIN, TETHER, BUT I MUST HURRY AND DISCUSS WITH THE HUMAN THEIR LIFE CHOICES.

Tether: Do you really have to? I mean, I believe that you can do it, I really do. I just have this feeling that it's not working out like you wanted it to. I just want you safe, is all.

Catena: WELL, WHY NOT COME WITH ME?

Tether: Come...with you?

Catena: YES! THAT WAY, YOU CAN HELP ME HELP THE HUMAN ON THE ROAD TO PEACE!

Tether: I think that's gonna be a bit of a rocky road. Hope we don't get stuck in a hard place along the way.

Catena _(walks to the front door)_ : OF COURSE NOT! I THINK IT'S GOING TO BE EASY! _(opens the door, grumbling about the pun)_ SPEAKING OF WHICH, THE HUMAN'S HERE!

Tether _(stands up from the couch in a panic)_ : WHAT!?

Catena: HELLO! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO-

Frisk: You're late.

Catena: WELL- _(gets stabbed hard in the neck and chest)_ AH!

Tether: CATENA! _(grabs Frisk's soul and blasts them back out from the house and drags Catena back inside the house)_ Catena, hang on!

Catena: BR-BROTHER....

Tether: Damn it... Just hang on!

But Catena couldn't. His injuries were too severe and he crumbled into dust in Tether's arms. Before he could scream, Tether's vision went black again.

Tether woke up standing again, with Catena asking him if he was okay, sleeping while standing.

Tether: Wha-

Catena: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I'M GOING TO-

Tether: Catena. Go up to your room and stay there.

Catena: WHAT? WHY?

Tether: Just trust me on this. It'll be better if I talk to the human.

Catena: I SHOULD AT LEAST HELP!

Tether: I know, but this human is dangerous, and I feel like I'll lose you if you go out there. So at least give me a chance to try.

Catena: ….ALL RIGHT, I'LL ALLOW IT. BUT I'M COMING TO FIND YOU IF YOU TAKE TOO LONG!

Tether: Okay.

Tether left the house to search for Frisk. He figured they would try to wait for Catena at his usual spot before Waterfall, so he hoped he'd be the first person the child meets.

They never showed up.

Tether decided it was a huge mistake leaving Catena by himself. Before he could go back home, his world turned black.

Tether woke up in the living room again. There was an overwhelming sense of helplessness overpowering him, and he just collapsed to his knees where he stood.

Catena: TETHER! _(helps Tether to the couch)_ WHAT'S WRONG?! ARE YOU OKAY?

Tether: I'm fine.... Just...don't go outside.... Please...

Catena: ARE YOU SURE? _(watches Tether lay down)_

Tether: Yeah... Just....keep the door locked...okay...? I'm tired...

Catena: YOU AND YOUR LAZINESS. BUT FINE. _(leaves to check on the front door)_

Tether felt more drowsy than his usual bouts of laziness and drifted off to sleep. He soon woke up at his station near the ruin doors.

Tether: Eh..? When did I get here? _(stands up then walks around the area) I was at home..trying to keep Catena from leaving. I fell asleep then.....what...? (hears the doors opening and a chill ran down his spine)_ Ah. _(dives into the forest)_

Tether had never felt like his life was in danger as much as he did just then, and this was just from hearing the sound of a pair of doors opening. He peeked out to see Frisk walking towards the bridge, and noticed something different; there was no dust on them. For what felt like the first time ever, they didn't look like they just came outside in the deathly white powder. This made him feel a little better, and he decided to greet them. Nothing bad so far. They were being friendly with the monsters they've come across. It was going so well now. They even did Catena's puzzles! That was great! Tether felt like things were about to look up. It felt like the nightmares he had been having lately were just that, nightmares. At his house, Catena was about to leave to meet up with the human, while Tether was about to make his trip to Grillby's.

Catena: I AM OVERJOYED THAT WE FOUND A HUMAN THAT LOVES PUZZLES AND HAVING SUCH A WONDERFUL CULINARY APPRECIATION! TOO BAD, I HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM, BUT! AT LEAST IT WILL ONLY BE THAT! A CAPTURE!

Tether: Hey, I'm happy for you, bro. You better hurry and ketchup to 'em, or you mayo miss them.

Catena: YES, I- _(glares at Tether)_ NO, I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!

Tether: Even though you were so ready to spring into action.

Catena: NYEEEEEH! LET ME GO CAPTURE THE HUMAN AND BE ON OUR WAY! _(runs out the door)_

Tether _(chuckling)_ : Ah, good ol' Cats. Best bro ever. Haaa...I feel like I haven't been to Grillby's in a long time. _(glances at the door, grin widening into a smirk)_ Heh. I got grape juice at my station, but nothing beats the magic kind~. _(teleports to Grillby's)_

Grillby's bar was somewhat packed for this time of day(?). The bar had a minimalistic style to it and there are chain motifs incorporated into its interior design. Even the old jukebox in the far right corner of the bar had some on it. Tether greeted the patrons and received them in return as he sauntered his way to the black bar counter. The owner that shared the name of the bar, Grillby, already knew what Tether wants, and had given him his usual meal: a burger with chips and a bottle of grape juice magic style, as Tether would request. He usually would be all for it, but somehow, it felt like it had been years since he had a good meal. After he finished, he went to go check on Catena's fight. When he arrived at the location, it looked like they were still going at it. Frisk looked frustrated and he overheard Catena mentioning that the human kept escaping. Perhaps Tether needed to check on the bars in their shed. Catena didn't really think about how to properly make a caged-off area as much as he did with puzzles. Catena had just finished sending off his normal attack, which looked more like a special attack than anything else with all those bones. Seeing as how he wasn't able to capture the child, Catena decided to spare them. Tether felt like Catena had the situation handled when he noticed something odd.

Catena: OH? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT WE HAVE COME TO A PEACEFUL CONCLUSION TO OUR BATTLE? I, FOR ONE, AM VERY PLEASED WITH THE OUTCOME! FOR THIS, I, THE GREAT CATENA, SHALL GRANT YOU MERCY! _(holds his arms out)_ IF YOU'D LIKE, LET'S CELEBRATE WITH A CELEBRATORY HUG!

That odd feeling Tether had before began to overtake him as the human smiled and approached Catena. Then, in a flash-

Catena _(gets a knife shoved into his neck; his Life Chain severed)_ : A-Aaaah...!

Tether froze again. He just saw Frisk stab his brother to dust. Afterwards, Tether decided to chase after Frisk, but he ended up blacking out and back at home again. Tether couldn't remember how many times he ended up watching Catena get killed, but eventually...he managed to hold up the human at the long bridge when Catena left.

Tether: …...Kid....

Frisk: …..

Tether: i don't know what you're doing..or how you're doing it...but..please....stop it...

Frisk: …..

Tether: just....what do you have against him..? He's been nothing but nice to you, and you just... why...?

Frisk: …..

Tether: …..No answer...huh..? just....take me...

Frisk: ….!

Tether: I don't care about what you do to me... Just....stop killing my little brother.... _(drops to his hands and knees)_ ...i'm literally begging you.... _(lowers his head) ..._ just....stop.....please.....

Frisk: …... _(kneels by Tether and whispers where his ear would be)_ …....... **No.**... **escape..**..

Tether: !

Tether would have responded, but he blacked out again. And he woke up again. Catena left again. And he died again. Tether prayed that in this next round of whatever was happening, he would be able to try and actively stop Frisk from killing Catena. He would yank the tall skeleton and drag him kicking and screaming all the way to the evacuation site if he had to. He waited for the black out to occur, so he could put his plan into action if he remembered.

He waited.

Waited.

And waited some more.

But nothing happened.

No blackout, no returning to his house to see Catena leaving. Nothing.

Frisk just kept going into Waterfall without looking back.

Tether never got his brother back.

Catena was gone for good.

CONTINUE?


	3. Chain 3: 300 Undying Wishes

Chain 3: 300 Undying Wishes

It was hard to imagine the despair Tether was feeling. To realize that his chance at saving Catena was dashed, he contemplated the thought of staying at his home. But at the same time, he had to know what Frisk's plan is, and he needed to know as soon as possible. But first....

It didn't take long for him to perform Catena's funeral, just a spreading of his dust across many of his favorite things, like his action figures and some of his cooking utensils. Not like Tether was going to cook with them anytime soon. He had some things to take care of.

Tether _(rubs the last of Catena's dust onto the red-orange scarf, then lays it on Catena's pillow on the car bed)_ : Sleep well, Catena. Big bro's got some chains to break. ….. Sigh.... _(leaves the room then the house; looks at his house for a while) Don't know if the kid's gonna use their tricks to bring you back, but if not...._ See ya, bro. _(walks away as his eye sockets go empty)_ Let's see what you're up to, kiddo...

Tether trekked his way into Waterfall and stopped by his station. He didn't feel like teleporting at the moment and he dug out a little bag of potato chips from his small stash under the station counter. He ate an entire bag of them as he stared at a flickering yellow star next to his station. He had seen Frisk approach it before, but didn't really know what it was for. Tether had only recently started to see those stars, and began to wonder why he'd never seen them before now. After eating his snack, he glared at the little twinkling star, pulled up his hood, then made his way further into Waterfall. Waterfall was a marsh-like location with many small lakes, rivers, and pools of water that were bathed in a ethereal blue. True to its name, there were some areas that had actual waterfalls, like the one Tether was currently approaching past his station. He teleported to the other side and kept going as he searched for the killer child. Tether went through the tall grass, feeling some of the shorter blades brush against his exposed leg bones. He remembered that he and Catena used to run through the grass, playing hide-and-seek when they were kids. Tether would always let Catena win. He saw yet another star and glared at it. There was something about those stars that were unsettling, and he figured that if it's anything like his odd deja-vu moments he's been having, then surely, he might come across them again.

They did give him a faint sense of dread whenever he passed them.

He soon arrived at where four bridge flowers aligned in a line _(heh)_ and connected to the other side. It looked like the human already set it up before him, so he walked across them towards another area. More dust as usual, unfortunately. Perhaps there was someone who didn't get the memo of a small murderer roaming around the Underground. He did spot a tiny shiny green speck amongst the dust pile.

Tether: Must be Aaron...

Once he went further into the area with more bridge seeds already planted in the stream near the exit, he remembered a time where he wasn't too happy with the way things became. In a small cave further right, there is a park bench, and underneath that was a small quiche. He remembered trying to do something with the item, but he couldn't remember what he made it for. All he knew was that he just wasn't ready for the responsibility. He still isn't, whatever it was. He continued onward and went to the next section. This is the Wishing Room. There were a few echo flowers and multitudes of sparkling lights glittering from an unknown light that dotted the cave ceiling like stars. Stars. He felt like he remembered what the real stars were like. The stars he's seen in his dreams were superior to these makeshift cave stars. It made Tether sad to think of his time on the surface as merely a “dream” now. No one else remembered and he was becoming one of them. He walked past the Echo Flowers that sometimes had messages from those who lived and passed through Waterfall. Tether approached a telescope that was across the far opposite wall and went towards said wall, causing it to open from his touch. He proceeded along the boardwalk past the ancient writings on the walls toward his next destination. A whole history on the wall, and he can only bet that Frisk didn't bothered checking it out.

Tether: Kinda makes me wonder if they even understand...

He continued on towards the area where he had to use a small platform to cross to the other side of the pitch black wide expanse of the river ahead. Tether could have easily teleported past it, but he decided to take a breather and sit down on it, waiting as it drifted to the other side. He stepped off of the platform and continued on through an area where there were more wooden walkways. As he did, he noticed a few spots of black on the wood. He knelt down to examine it by touching a spot, but it looked like it dried.

Tether: I wonder what this is. Monsters don't really bleed, but if that's the case... _(stands up)_

He decided to follow the trail and noticed some areas didn't have a black trail of spots going anywhere. It all led to a tall grassy area and it stopped. He lost the trail. He continued through the grass towards the next spot where a yellow star, an echo flower, and a crystallized wedge of cheese stuck on a table next to a mouse hole is. He figured the mouse that lived there is gone as well because of the murder spree. Tether passed by the items and entered the next place. He remembered this place. It was where he pranked Frisk with his telescope. Tether was always interested in what it was like to see real stars, and finding this item was a step towards that dream.

Tether: Ah, good times. Still couldn't believe they didn't notice. _(chuckles slightly)_ But...now... _(looks at the entrance by the box) I wonder if... (walks to the entrance and enters to see an empty room)_ Ah. Nothing. _(sees a panel with an unfinished list of nice cream flavors)_ Huh. _(walks out)_

It was beginning to look like it was becoming tedious to try and find Frisk, and Tether is starting to feel like he's winding down. Before he thought about teleporting around, he entered a large area where the water is a glowing blue and the ground was a black, save for the light touch the exposed areas not covered by the shadows that caused it to look like such. Rising from the waters, a glowing mist and bubbles floated and dissipated into the air. As he figured, there's more dust. So many monsters gone. So many silent echo flowers. He remembered playing little games with Catena where they say something and see who could make the most echo flowers say their words. Sometimes Catena wins, sometimes Tether wins. Now....

It was strangely silent this time...and there are more dust piles scattered across the marsh grounds.

Not even the wishes of monsters had even been made because of the killings. He made it into a large area where that one giant yellow octopus lived. ….Onionsan. That was their name.

Tether arrived in an area closest to where a lone piano is and arrived in an area above where more dust lay. He walked by the echo flowers there, and came across an echo flower that had a scream before the others replaced it with a laugh. A chilling laugh. A child's laugh. There was also a pile of dust that looked like it was kicked up harshly. He knew who usually hangs around the area, and her name was Shyren. Poor Shyren. She had a lovely voice, even if she was shy, hence the part of her name. But whatever Frisk did to her, she didn't deserve it. He walked to the next corridor where a lone statue sat under a hole where light and rain pour down from. He was often curious about it, but never really went about seeing where the light actually came from. He went into the next hallway and saw a tall basket of umbrellas. He felt like the statue needed it more than him and took it to the statue. Once he placed it in the statue's grasp, a melody started to play. Memories started to flood his mind as the tune echoed off the cavern walls.

His days with Catena as children.

The day they arrived in Snowdin.

Those long days growing up without parents. If they did have any.

Them learning how to use their magic.

Joining the Royal Guard as sentries.

The human that came by.

The...human...

His memories became fuzzy when he thought of Frisk. Purple tears started to form on the corners of his eye sockets, and wiped them off with his sleeve quickly. Tether couldn't remember the last time he saw a real smile on their face. It felt like forever, but not. He walked back out from the statue as its song faded away the further he got from it. It was raining on the path in the next area, but he didn't care. It was going to end soon and it did as he turned to exit the hall. He entered an area where he could see the castle far in the distance and the “sky” above were dotted with gem stars. That was the human's destination, he'd bet. All this killing just to reach it. It won't be long. Tether stopped to stare at the distant castle for a while before continuing on. He passed into the next area where it resumed raining and another basket of umbrellas stood in waiting. He hopped in place as he teleported up the ledge and appeared landing on his feet before moving on from the pattering of rain. At some point, he felt like just standing in it, but he had a job to do, as lazy as he usually was. He quickly went past another star before walking onto a two-tiered boardwalk. Again, he spotted some black spots as he walked along the branching paths. He saw one area with the largest spot of black and knelt by it. Tether ran a finger on it, seeing a sticky, blackish-red substance.

Tether: What is this..? I know Frisk's soul is red, but....is this... Huh... _(keeps going until the end of the pier; sees a large part of it broken off)_ I wonder what happened here? Down there's the garbage dump. Geez... Welp, might as well jump. _(jumps off, teleports, then comes out rolling onto a bed of golden flowers; spits some petals)_ Well, that was a bit of a rough-and-tumble. _(sees the broken pier)_ ….Better roll out.

Tether made his way past the enormous waterfall and piles of fallen garbage. He remembered going through here with Catena, and digging out various things that fell from the surface. He always thought that some things didn't look like they were worth throwing out, but hey, finders keepers, or whatever that phrase was. He passed by another star-

Tether: Geez, how many of these things are there!?

-and continued through a path with less trash floating around. He long stopped caring about his sneakers getting wet. He could always find another pair. He walked past a torn-up dummy that had dust leaking out of it from water exposure.

Tether: If I remembered right, there were a few ghost monsters that were looking to go corporeal. This must be one of them. Looks like the kid really made it give up itself... Damn it. I have to be close!

He kept going past the area where there were two ghost houses and the home of the Head of the Royal Guard, Ketju, is located. No use visiting if no one's around. He moved on to the next area and stopped in front of an entryway. He knew who stayed here and decided to pay the person a visit. Past the entrance was a room where an elderly turtle in a safari explorer outfit was going through his wares. The walls are glittering with various colored gemstones and a black symbol with a winged circle _(the circle having a ring around it)_ and three triangles _(the middle one pointing down)_ Tether recognized as the Hailantec emblem, the symbol of the Monster Kingdom.

Tether: Heya, Gerson.

Gerson: Aaah, Tether, my boy. What brings you to my little corner of the Underground? I would have figured you'd be evacuated by now.

Tether _(shifts in his spot uncomfortably):_ Some, err, things came up. Have you seen a...a human come through here? _(moves his hand around Frisk's height)_ About yea high, brown hair...

Gerson: Wearing a blue and purple stripe shirt and brown shorts?

Tether _(snaps his fingers)_ : That's the one! Do you know where they went?

Gerson: I reckon it's heading towards the bridge leading to Hotland. Passed through here not ten, fifteen minutes ago, I figure. Nasty little thing, actually tried to threaten me. Too bad it couldn't hurt me, else you 'nd I wouldn't be having this conversation! Wa ha ha!

Tether: Hehe...yeah.

Gerson: ...You look like you went through hell 'nd back.

Tether: Like you wouldn't believe. _Literally..._ I just need to know what the kid's up to, is all.

Gerson: ...He's dust now, is he?

Tether _(flinches hard)_ : ! Ah, how..

Gerson: I know loss when I see it, son. And you have that look about you to boot. You seem to not realize that I was in that war, too. And believe me when I say that I can tell things like this.

Tether: …..

Gerson: If you're really sure you should be looking for that little demon, you should be prepared for the consequences.

Tether: I know. At least, I feel like I know. The moment Catena...... haaa.... the moment he turned to dust, I knew I have to face the human sooner or later. But for now, I just need answers.

Gerson: Answers.

Tether: Of why they're doing this. _And what's causing me to have deja-vu...._

Gerson: Have humans ever had a reason to do the things they do? It could be the same for this one.

Tether: I guess you're right- _(catches a bottle of Sea Tea)_ Whoa!

Gerson: Or not. Who knows?

Tether: Eeeh... Well, thanks for the convo and tea. I'll be heading out now. _(turns and heads to the entryway)_

Gerson: I would say good luck, but I'm sure Ketju would love to chat with you, too.

Tether _(freezes)_ : Shit. I'm sure she found out by now, with him not reporting in and all. But, uh, I'll let her know if I think about it. See ya.

Gerson: Be careful out there, sonny. _(watches Tether leave; glances at the Hailantec emblem)_ I suppose the prophecy came sooner than I thought. Never thought I'd live to see this day coming.

Tether's mission gained new light as he continued to make his way further in Waterfall. He ignores the writings on the wall because he's read them before, the story of how the monsters existed in the underground. He and Catena were....born...?....years after the war, so they didn't know the full extent of how dire it was until years later. He still has a patch of memories that seem to be blank, but it was nothing compared to what's happening to him now. He arrived in a dark area where some of the plant life were illuminated by the blue light emitted from the water they absorbed, and accidentally stepped on a mushroom, lighting up the path ahead of him.

Tether: Sorry about that. I got a little light of my own.

Tether held his left hand out and a small line of light bluish-purple bones on a crawling purple energy chain moved ahead of him, leading him down a path. He knew where a part of the area leads to, and it looked like a resident of the place didn't get to go back home. That place is Temmie Village. It was an odd little place and Tether never really goes there. The residents were just as....questionable. Considering what's been going on, he decided to take a peek.

It was empty, save for the one stuck in the wall and possibly the one in the shop. No, she's definitely in there. If Gerson was still in his shop, then some of the shopkeepers may be the same.

They were the lucky ones.

Tether left the village to continue on with his mission and use his bones to guide himself through the next area. It was similar to the previous one, but with more paths and some crystals and lanterns for guidance. Once he made it, he entered a small area with a single echo flower. Nothing was really said to it and he didn't bother. The next area, Tether had dreaded to enter. Like before, the echo flowers would be teeming with words from all who speak to them. But there was silence, besides the trickling waters and the sloshing he's causing.

Tether: I should have just teleported. But no, I had to freaking walk. I really am taking strides with this whole thing, aren't I?

As he continued forward, he heard a yell. He was just about to run over to see what was, but that familiar sensation was coming back full force.

Tether: Ah, no! _(blacks out; wake up at the entrance of the echo flower area)_ Damn, what happened? I blacked out and-

???: Waaaah!! _(bumps into Tether)_

Tether: Whoa, wha?! _(looks down to see a yellow armless monster that looked like a dinosaur; it's crying)_ Monster Kid? What are you doing here, buddy? _(kneels down)_

MK _(sobbing)_ : I-I-I was looking for the h-human, and they were gonna h-h-it me, but Ketju got hurt, and I r-ran awaaaay!

Tether: You saw the human?

MK: Y-Yeah! I think K-Ketju's fighting it now on the br-bridge!

Tether: I'll drop you off at Gerson's. He's still there. _(teleports)_ Go in now.

MK _(dizzy)_ : T-Thanks! _(runs in)_

Tether: Now... _(teleports back and runs towards the area where a long bridge is)_

Tether had to keep out of sight, but what he saw was nothing short of chaos. Frisk was facing off against a tall sea green fish woman with a long red ponytail, black eyes with the right having a green iris and the left having random beams of light sparking out of it. Her armor was black with green undertones, deep grey chains adorned parts of it, and more spikier than he remembered it being. Multitudes of green energy spears launched at the child, but they moved around as if they were dancing, dodging and weaving past the onslaught. As upsetting as it was, Tether was impressed. It didn't mean he was rooting for them. Ketju stabbed at Frisk as best she could, all while launching spears at them, and Frisk, dressed in a dusty pink tutu and pink ballet shoes, danced their way around nearly all of them. Ketju thrusted her spear at Frisk's soul, but it jerked left as Frisk swung their leg up to roundhouse kick her on the head. A spear caught the foot, followed by four more as Frisk pulled back and tried to sweep Ketju's legs. She jumped up as several spears appeared from the ground and struck Frisk's body while they stood up. Tether watched the fight and muttered things in response to the attacks and disgruntled sounds when moves don't hit. Ketju stabbed the ground where Frisk once stood the second before and was about to get hit from behind before her four other loose spears got them in their soul, sending them reeling back. Tether had to hide himself a little more back so he wouldn't get caught watching, and Frisk was about to get up before a spear caught them in the soul again, killing them. It was over. Frisk was defeated. Ketju wiped the sweat off her brows as the heart split in half and shattered into pieces like glass.

Tether: Hmm, looks like that's it, then. Too bad. I didn't really get to see- _(feels the black out sensation)_ No, not that feeling again! _(wakes up in the echo flower room)_ Ah. Great. And if my feeling's correct.... _(sees MK)_ Yep.

MK: Waaaaa!

Tether _(catches him before he bumps into him)_ : What's happening, kid?

MK _(sobbing)_ : I-I-I was looking for the h-human, and they were gonna h-h-it me, but Ketju got hurt, and I r-ran awaaaay!

Tether: You saw the human?

MK: Y-Yeah! I think K-Ketju's fighting it now on the br-bridge!

Tether: I'll drop you off at Gerson's. He's still there. _(teleports)_ Go ahead and go in.

MK _(dizzy)_ : T-Thanks! _(runs in)_

Tether: Now... _(teleports back and runs towards the area where a long bridge is)_ ...this is starting to get interesting. _(teleports back; sees Ketju get stuck down by Frisk)_ Oh no.

Tether caught Frisk stomping on Ketju's chestplate hard, causing it to cave in her chest. They had a crazed look on their face as they watched Ketju melt and heard her give her final speech. He recognized that look. It was the same thing when they started tormenting him with Catena's death. It was about to start up again. He didn't know how many times he had that deja-vu feeling, but his hands started to itch. It was weird, because he didn't have the necessary parts to have that happen. But the urge was there. He felt the need to...write. He kept watching Ketju destroying Frisk and Frisk ending Ketju's life, and it felt like a video being replayed. Replayed...? His thought didn't last long before that replay feeling came back. This time, Frisk stabbed Ketju with two red knives on a pair of long chains. Since when did Frisk use Chain Arts? He's a.....human. There was no record of them having any as far as he knew, so how did they get them? There wasn't much time for him to think about it as he watched Ketju slowly melting, her dust unlike a powder kind, but a liquid substance and her Soul holding together as long as she lives.

Ketju _(struggling to keep standing, but is nearly melted into a puddle; her Soul has tiny chains linked to each half, leans on her spear that is slowly fading away)_ : You'll never win as...long as we have hope.... _(gets kicked in her Soul, causing the tiny chains to shatter)_ No matter...how many t-times...you kick us down.... _(the spear vanishes, but she keeps standing)_ We will...keep r-rising up... _(drops to her knees and smiles at Frisk as more of her body melts away)_ We...will live on... _(lying on the ground, unable to push herself up as her limbs are gone)_ This w-world...will live on! _(melts completely)_

Tether _(watches Frisk leave)_ : …....Guess they're done. _(lifts his arms like he was about to do something, but looks down; he felt like he was about to write something down) Huh...? …..Was I about to write something..? (shoves his hands in his jacket pockets)_ Must be something.

Tether was about to head to the next area, but figured it wouldn't hurt to do something quick. He walked back to where the echo flowers silently swayed. He crouched next to the closest one he was near and whispered to it. After that, Tether moved on towards a tall mountain pillar that had a hole in it, leading towards the next area. He made his way up the dark corridor past the giant marquee sign that would have displayed the greeting “Welcome to Hotland!”, but it was shut off. He could feel the heat from the area he was about to enter and the ground started to turn red from the lack of moisture and a horrible heat that would have bothered Tether, if he had skin. He moved past his station towards the bridge that allows him to cross over the chasm of flowing lava some hundreds of feet below. Hotland is just that; hot. He rarely comes here unless it's for his hot dog side job. Other than that, Tether didn't really come to Hotland all that much. Mainly because of the location that comes after Hotland. Tether found himself heading toward a large white building blatantly labeled “LAB” in red colors and he decided to look inside and see a certain occupant.

Tether: That reminds me... I need to go back to Snowdin and look in my lab. Something tells me I need to.

Tether hasn't been back to this laboratory in years since that accident happened, so of course, once he stepped inside the dark building, it would be completely different. A giant wide screen affixed to the wall on a metal movable arm bathed its light upon a wide console of buttons, mini screens, radars, and other miscellaneous mechanical options and a lone chair. Before he inspected the cluttered desk next to the console, he noticed the visual displayed on the screen and instantly realized what's there; it was at the bridge where Ketju and Frisk fought in Waterfall. There were long scratches on the screen and what looked like drying water on one of the larger radars.

Tether: …..She must've seen it... …... _(leaves)_

It didn't take long for Tether to realize the result of what Ketju's death caused.

CONTINUE?


	4. Chain 4: 400 Voices

Chain 4: 400 Voices

Tether exited the lab and continued on to where Frisk was heading. He decided to teleport-hop throughout Hotland, because he didn't want to waste any more time. He teleported past the two conveyor belts and nearly landed on the edge of the left one. A few inches back and he would have been launched forward. He walked towards a winding area where there are steam-powered launch pads on squared-off platform formations, and he teleport-hopped each spot. He moved on to the next area where the pods that shine blue and orange lasers would be on, but none of them were activated. Weird. He walked past them and came to an area where there are three branching paths. He saw the northern doors are open so he teleported over to the entrance.

Tether: …. I wonder... _(teleports to the left path; walks over to the room and looks inside, seeing the slide puzzle solved)_ Not much was activated when I came here. If that's the case, then how did the human get through the doors...? _(returns to the launch pad and teleports to the door)_

Tether walked inside the area and it was pitch black with no light like in Waterfall. He had to use his magic again to find his way into the area. From what he could tell, there's a small wall lamp next to a refrigerator that was by a long counter, a large curtain window with two small spice rack on the wall, a separate smaller counter with a microwave on top and a cupboard above that, and a stove right beside the counter. Across the way, he managed to avoid the long island counter that has a sink and cutting board and utensils on it. The light from his bones shone their light on a section that turned out to be rafters of some sort.

Tether: No way. _(looks around)_ This must be Chaîne's studio set for “Cooking With A Killer Robot”.... ….Catena would've loved being here...

Tether continued on to the next area as the light from the lava lit up the path. When he glaringly passed the star that was there near the entrance, he grimaced at the sight in the distance.

Tether: The Core.... Never thought I'd come through here again. I don't have a real tongue, and I can already feel the bad taste in my mouth. Catena's spaghetti tasted better.

The mechanical structure looming and lit up by the ocean of lava in the distance is the Core. With its winding metal coils, towering buildings, and draping wiring systems, it looked like something out of science fiction. Tether wasn't too excited about going there, but if he had to observe and follow Frisk, he had to tough it out, even if there was a creeping feeling all over his bones. He had a lot of bad memories of that place, yet some he felt like he should remember. He rushed over to a tall silver elevator labeled R1 and stepped inside. He pressed the button for Right Floor 2 and waited until it stopped, exiting out.

Tether _(sees his station ahead in a wide area)_ : My station's here. _(walks up to it to see it barely having any hot dogs and hot dog buns there)_ Couldn't really refill the station anyway. Frisk must be starving, but- _(hears a faint shriek)_ ! _Was that...?_

Tether took off running into the next area to see in the distance, teleported pass the double conveyor belts, and entered a large area with many launch pads on six platforms, and teleport-hopped the middle two. He ran past a star, a mouse hole, and a computerized safe towards where he's hearing the echoing screams from. What he saw was nothing short of horror. On the other side of the area was Frisk and a little volcanic monster called Vulkin. They were using their chains to hold the monster down and stab it. Tether didn't have much of a hiding spot, but his rage was steadily growing with each cry it let out before crumbling to ash.

Tether: _This is insane, why would they do this? (hears another monster shrieking in pain) Damn it... I have to do something, but.... (notices chains floating around Frisk) Now that I think about it, since when did they know Chain Arts? I don't think I've ever heard of humans having any, so why? (follows them slowly)_ Are they- _(shakes his head)_ No, that's impossible... I know they can only take the more stronger monster Souls, but...I can only guess it's after.... _(teleport hops after Frisk)_

Tether managed to keep his distance from Frisk while he kept following them. The air was choked with heated dust that was being blown around by the steam platforms. In each area he traversed, he could hear screams, crying, and laughter that he wished he could block out. Tether didn't even want to breathe, despite not having any lungs. The dust felt like hot volcanic ash and Tether had to stop multiple times to cough and cover his nasal cavity and teeth. He managed to reach an area where a spider lady has her parlor set up and residing with her spider friends and family. It was obvious, judging by the strings of silken webs lining and draping across many spots, a long table with a pink spider-patterned tablecloth and spider-based treats that turned out to be rubber display items when Tether tried to sneak a bite. He suddenly heard skittering and high-pitch screeching as a small stampede of spiders rushed toward him from the entrance further ahead. He had to stand still, so he wouldn't step on them. Before he could ask what happened, a loud shrill cry rang out. He ran toward the entrance as the shrieks continued, and saw something horrifying.

Frisk was using their hands and chains to tear the pale indigo spider lady's limbs off her and cutting the more harder parts of her off through her maroon onesie jumper and snapped the golden chains off before cutting at her Life Chain. Her five deep indigo eyes widened in horror as she had to endure the removal of her body parts.

Tether was glad he was a skeleton, but the urge was there. He subconsciously covered his mouth like he was going to vomit, but nothing came out.

Tether: _Wh-What...in Kette's name are they...? (hears the sound of a chain snapping and a soul shattering) Damn... (senses the rewind feeling) Shit, it's coming! (blacks out; finds himself outside the double doors)_ ….It happened again.. _(walks off to see the spiders skittering in a hurry) Those poor spiders. (flinches at the scream that rang out ahead of him) That poor spider lady... Kaede, that's who it was._ Shit... _(digs his hands into his pockets)_ This is just.... _(blacks out again and reawakens in front of the double doors; stays there)_ ….

Tether blanked out five more times before the rewind feeling stopped. During those times, he kept hearing the faint cries of Kaede's pleas for mercy. But they soon ceased when Tether returned to the entrance. When he peeked inside, he saw nothing but a pile of dust and a tiny spider laying a small flower on it. After watching the spider leave, Tether walked inside the web-infested hall. He stopped by Kaede's dust pile and just stared for a short while.

Tether: ...You didn't deserve that. None of us deserves this.... _(turns and walks away to the exit)_  
  


Tether moved his way further in the web-draped corridor to the exit and entered the next area, passing by a poster displaying a promotion for a play featuring Chaîne. He stepped further in and arrived at an area that was a large theater stage with the backdrop showing distant buildings, a moon, and the building nearest the exit was like part of a castle with stairs leading down from. Tether stopped to look out at the empty seats and thought about how many monsters would've been here.

Tether: So many could've been here, yet so many are gone... _(walks away)_

Tether wasn't really into Chaîne as much as Catena was, being his “GREATEST FAN” as the tall skeleton would often proclaim. It was a miracle he didn't burst into tears at the thought of his brother. He soon arrived at a crossroad and this time, there was no star. He still didn't get the purpose of those little yellow stars, but something about them didn't sit well with him. He knew that the road ahead of him lead to the elevator of this floor, so he went west. He ended up in front of a large building with the windows and double glass doors having light shining through, a white carpet rolled out in front of the doors, and a silver sign showing CîH and a pair of rectangular robots with wings on the ends hanging above a white awning.

Tether: Typical...

He entered through the double doors and was surprised that the lights were still on. The lobby floor was blue and grey checkered with the rest of the white carpet. The statue of Chaîne pouring water onto the floor, wetting it, and there was a star in front of the statue. A ficus plant idly stands on the far opposite sides of the entrance and a box was near the right one. Tether walked past the statue towards the front desk left of an opening that continued north towards the next area where he really wanted to teleport past: the Core. He looked past the front desk towards the doors leading into a fancy restaurant. Candle lit tables shaped like Chaîne, a platoon of ficus plants lining the walls, a few TVs showing Chaîne's shows, and two celebrity bulletin boards showing the latest reviews- courtesy of Chaîne. There's a small stage near the lobby entrance and reservation counter that Tether used to do a few rounds of comedy shows when he had the time from his three other jobs. He remember talking to Frisk there. It wasn't technically a “date”, like it was with Catena, but just a hang-out-and-chat thing. He did warn Frisk about what would happen if he didn't keep the promise the woman behind the Ruin doors entrusted him to.

Tether: “If a human comes through here, please protect them.” Heh... I remember.... _(looks away, sighing)_ But now.... That's not even an option anymore. No amount of promises is gonna make me protect this one...

Tether was unwillingly ready to teleport his way out of the lobby past the Core until he heard a cough ring out from the shop on the right of the Core entrance. There's a sign that showed a winged burger above the double doors. He walked inside to see a standard burger shop with the only employee smoking behind the counter. The employee was a cat person wearing a grey and black uniform with a white paper hat, and the name tag showing “Burgerpants” on it. He was leaning on the counter, smoking his cigarette and looking bored as usual.

Tether: Hey, Brian, why are you still here?

Brian: Oh, hey, Tether. Nothing much, just waiting for customers to come in. As usual..

Tether: Did...no one tell you that there's an evacuation going on?

Brian: Oh, I know. But it's not like Chaîne's gonna let me go anywhere, funny man.

Tether: Well, if that's your decision.... I just don't want to see any more of us turning into dust.

Brian: Huh, is that so? Is some little weirdo going around doing that?

Tether: Unfortunately, yes.

Brian: And the girls?

Tether: ….Oh, Bratty and Catty? I figured they were already gone to the site, so I didn't check.

Brian: Eeeh... _(takes a drag then puffs out)_ Well, I would leave, too, but there's not enough vacation days for me to leave this place.

Tether: I don't think you'll have enough lives to try and enjoy your staycation. _(sighs while shoving his hands in his pockets)_ But if you wanna stay that much, then I wish you good luck. From what I've seen, you're going to need it.

Brian: I think you need it more. Luck's never really done me any good. _(looks around)_ As you can see.

Tether: Heh, thanks. _(turns to the doors then looks back)_ Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come with?

Brian: Nah. I'm already in hell, so what would be the point?

Tether: ….Yeah. See ya, Brian. _(walks out)_

Brian: See ya. _(watches Tether leave; blows out a puff of smoke)_ Wonder what kind of little weirdo would get someone like him shaken up...

Outside of the shop, Tether continued on towards the entrance to the Core and stepped outside. A feeling of panic rushed through Tether and he had to sit down on the blue lit piped path and calm himself. He's always avoided coming here. He remembered there being an accident many years ago, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact events or cause. All he knew now is that he had to get through the area as quickly as possible. He got up and made his way to the elevator. He waited for the doors to open, but the lights above the doors were moving.

Tether: No way, is Frisk... _(teleports and ends up on the blue bridge leading towards the elevator of the top floor) This place.... (spots Frisk entering the entryway next to the elevator)_ Shit, they're there. _(rushes over and stops to peek at Frisk and the monster they'll face)_

Facing Frisk was the rectangular robot Chaîne, and he was giving his usual long-winded monologue about himself. But what was odd wasn't the words he said, but the form he took afterwards. Chaîne became humanoid, except for his black hair spiked up, revealing a black section where his right eye would be, but with a pink lens on it. His shoulder guards became part of a set of light wings, his chassis is heart-shaped, his right arm has a cannon gun attached, and his midsection displaying his soul and Life Chain over it in an X. Tether had never seen this before. Normally, Chaîne would be less....spiky? And more flamboyant than what he's seeing here. But whatever the case, Tether hoped that maybe Chaîne would be able to-

Chaîne _(gets stabbed with three chained knives at the same time; has his soul and Life Chain destroyed):_ Gh! Guess you didn't want to join my fan club...? _(explodes)_

-Nevermind.

Tether _(shocked)_ : _How the fuck did Frisk take him out that fast!? (noticed the chains and spots a third chain slithering around Frisk)_ Wait.. When did they get a third one? _(feels a sinking weight in his nonexistent stomach) Something's..not right.... (waits for Frisk to move on before following, but feels the blackout feeling returning)_ Shit! _(passes out, waking up on the bridge)_ Damn it... I should be used to this. _(runs to see Frisk stab Chaîne again before moving away from the entrance)_ Not much effort on their part...huh...? _(moves his hands like he's about to write something down, but looks down to see nothing in his hands) Why do I keep doing that? Maybe... (sees Frisk exit the room then follows) Guess they're not restarting again. (stops) Restarting...? (resumes walking)_

The scenery changed from the dark room to the blue path heading towards the last elevator of the area. Tether had to wait until it was available. Once it was, he entered and made it to the next location. He stepped out of the elevator and looked out at the city before him. Multitudes of buildings as far as the eye can see, yet not a sound could be heard. This is New Home, as the king would call it.

Tether: The king's always terrible with names... But there's no time to sight-see. I better go see the king. _(hops in place then teleports; lands outside of the corridor and walks in)_

It was dark in the long corridor that led to the next room. The hall was lined with large stained glass windows that had the Hailantec emblem engraved, tall pillars with loops of chains dangling down and connected to one another. The floor was grey and silver, the silver made even brighter from the unseen moon. It was quiet, except for the soft clinking of the chains and the distance chirping of crickets. Tether decided to lean against the farthest pillar to take a rest before hearing something like the ground shifting instead of footsteps. He looked out to see a small golden flower with a face. It was odd to see a shock of color coming from that flower, but he knew who that was.

Tether: Flowey.

Flowey: Smily Garbage.

Tether: Nice to see some color in this otherwise grey world. Though, I wish it was something other than yellow.

Flowey: Save it! I know you've been following Frisk!

Tether _(walks up and crouches in front of Flowey)_ : You didn't have to yellow, little fellow. Besides...wasn't this what you wanted?

Flowey: …..So you remember that, huh?

Tether: Not everything, but I had some feeling. Now what are you going to do?

Flowey: Warn D- King Kette, that's what! All I...I wanted was to...help them free everyone....

Tether: Huh?

Flowey: That was I wanted to do..... _(grins)_ ...and SHOW EVERYONE WHAT HUMANITY IS LIKE!

Tether _(eyes go dark):_ !!

Flowey: At least...at first.... But seeing Frisk now..... _(trembles)_ It's not such a good idea anymore...

Tether: You think? If it wasn't enough for you to do...whatever that was causing my blackouts, then what did you think was going to happen?

Flowey: Blackouts?

Tether: Yeah, and the rewind feeling. I can't place what it is....

Flowey: Garbage, you- _(hears footsteps; panics)_ Oh no! I gotta get to Kette! Don't get killed, Tether! _(retreats into the ground)_

Tether _(stares, then sees Frisk standing by the yellow star for a short while before approaching him, stopping several feet away from him)_ Heh. _(sticks his hands in his pockets)_ Heya. You've been busy, huh. So, I was wondering.... is it possible for someone to be given second chances? Despite everything that they've done?

Frisk: ….

Tether _(chuckles darkly):_ No answer, huh? Well, I got something to tell ya.... _(eyes go dark)_ Bad time's a comin', bucko. Unless ya turn back now, you're REALLY not gonna like what's comin' to ya.

Frisk _(takes a step forward, their three chains poised to strike while they tighten their grip on their hand knife)_

Tether _(closes eyes)_ : Welp. guess that didn't work. Sorry, lady. Looks like I won't be keepin' that promise. _(listens to the crickets chirping with his eye sockets closed)_ It's a beautiful night outside. Crickets are chirping, the moon is shining. On nights like this, kids like you...

Frisk blinks, then sees Tether right before them with black eyes.

Tether: …. **Will be burning in Hell**.

Before Frisk could move, a indigo chain decal ran across the left side of Tether's skull along his eye socket and mouth as his left eye flickered in indigo and yellow, their soul was caught by Tether, a ring of a indigo chain locked around it, and Tether moved his left arm down, slamming the child on the ground before a spot of bones shot up from where they landed, stabbing them before he threw them down the hall and watching them get grazed by the line of bones. Once they landed, he released them, snapped his fingers, and a pair of giant horned lupine skulls with a pair of smaller horns on both sides of the lower jaws and chains connected to the horns appeared. At Tether's two-fingered command _(where he raised his hand by his skull and lowered it horizontal to his hip)_ , the skulls sucked in their shattered chains and sent off a powerful blast that nearly burned Frisk to a crisp. Two more sets of skulls appeared and did it again as Frisk scrambled to run before a fourth set caused them to duck. The skulls returned to Tether's side before disappearing.

Tether: Huh... That's odd. Guess that's why no one ever starts wit' their strongest attacks. _(notices Frisk charging towards him and dodges left)_ What? Cha think I'm gonna just stand there 'nd take it?

Frisk charged again and swung at Tether, missing again. Tether teleported a short distance away before sending some bones from the ceiling and floor from opposite sides. Frisk hurdled over most of the them and nearly tripped on the last set. Frisk kept drawing closer to Tether, prepared to slice him open. Tether sidesteps from Frisk's attack, causing them to miss and growl in response.

Tether: As I was sayin', it's a nice night outside! So why not take the load off? _(raises his hand again)_ It'll help ya out so much.

Several sets of large bluish-indigo bones and small normal ones shot out from left to right and back again. Frisk dodged the normal ones, but not the indigo ones, feeling the continuous striking of the bones. Frisk charges at Tether and misses again.

Tether: Heh.

A sea of bones rushed at Frisk, but they noticed some platforms over them so they jumped on them. Only to be promptly knocked off by a rouge set of bones from above, and Frisk perished in the bone sea.

Tether: Heh. That was easy. _(walks up to Frisk's body before feeling the rewind feeling again)_ No way! _(blinks then finds himself back where he was) It happened again. (sees Frisk before him, looking upset)_ Heh heh, that look on yer face shows you're really....unsatisfied.

Frisk _(glares)_ : ….

Tether: Ah well. Let's see what happens.

Tether and Frisk clashed again up until the bone sea appeared. This time, Frisk got through it, even the next wave of sea bones, and tried to hit Tether with their chained knives, missing him all three times.

Frisk _(shivers like their sins were crawling on their back)_ : Grrr....

Tether: Heh, try this one. _(moves his hand and more platforms appear)_

Frisk: Grrrr.... _(moves along the platforms; watching carefully and moving accordingly)_

Tether: Guess that was too easy fer ya. _(sends out another sea of bones and catches Frisk on a platform that had to go through three moving sets of bones; sees Frisk fall in the bone sea; feels the rewind sensation again)_ There ya are. That expression... That's the face o' someone who died twice in a row. How 'bout we make it a third? Whaddya say?

Frisk snarled as they charged through Tether's gauntlet of bones back to where they died and got past it. They flailed their hand-held knife and chained knives at Tether out of fury.

Tether: What? Cha think I'm just gonna stand there 'nd take it? _(snaps his fingers and the lupine skulls showed up)_

More platforms showed up and Frisk used them to dodge the blasts. One blast struck them in the back while a second hit grazed their arm. Despite that, they managed to survive the onslaught.

Tether: I've never understood what was goin' on.. _(dodges Frisk's knife and deflects a chained knife with a bone)_ But it felt like everythin's jumping left and right. There was a feeling o' time stoppin' and startin'. _(dodges another attack, then sends another sea of bones)_ Until suddenly, well, I don't know.

Frisk _(finishes clearing the wave, then swings the knife but misses)_ : RAAAAGHH!!

Tether _(stands behind Frisk)_ : Dat's yer fault, isn't it?

Frisk _(turns around to swing but misses again)_ : Grrraaaaugh!

Tether: I'm gettin' the feeling that ya had something ta do wit' dis, eh?

Frisk _(jumps on the platforms while dodging bones)_ : Grrrr...

Tether: No answer? Guess ya can't understand how this feels. _(sends his skulls to blast Frisk again; sees them survive afterwards and dodges three knives)_ Knowin' that one day, without any warning... _(kicks Frisk hard in the back, sending them to the ground)_ ...ya can't remember what ya last ate.

Frisk: …. _(studies the lines of bones nearing them and moves quickly)_

Tether: … _(watches Frisk goes through the triple bone line above the bone sea again, finishing it flawlessly)_ Guess ya don't remember, huh? _(sends off the bone hurdles again which Frisk passes with ease)_

Tether sends off a barrage of bones that were small on the bottom and long on top. He watched Frisk clumsily make their way past them.

Frisk: Ack! _(goes through and trips twice)_ Grrrr!!

Tether: I wanted to try and go back to that time again. _(sends off the bone hurdles again, but of various heights)_ Back to where we last stood on the surface.

Frisk _(eats a Cinnamon Bunny after nearly dying on the attack; sees more larger skulls appear and dodges their blasts)_ : Aaaaagh!

Tether: But even if we do... _(knocks Frisk back with a stray bone connected to a indigo chain; eyes black)_...we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

Frisk: ….

Tether: It kinda obvious, isn't it? _(strikes Frisk back with a bone)_ To be honest, I'm tryin' to give it my all. To help ya go back to the way ya used to be. That kind-hearted, fun kid I came to know.

Frisk _(spits out blood)_ : ….

Tether _(tilts his head in thought)_ : ….Or is that just a poor excuse for bein' lazy....?

Frisk: Grrrr....

Tether _(shrugs)_ : Hell if I know. All I know is...seein' what has happened lately, I just don't care anymore.

Tether sent off some more bone hurdles, shifting the directions to catch Frisk off-guard, drowning them in bone seas before Frisk was able to latch themselves to the walls and pillars with their knives, and blasting skulls while dodging Frisk's frenzied swings and retaliating with chained bones of his own. This went on for a while until the two fighters became worn out.

Tether _(leaning forward on his knee caps)_ : Ugh.... That being said... _(catching his breath)_ You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?

Frisk _(catching their breath)_ : ….

Tether: …..Listen... _(straightens up a little)_ You've never answered me, but..somewhere in there, I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been...a friend?

Frisk _(stares)_ : …

Tether: C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me?

Frisk: …..

Tether: ….Please, if you're listening...let's forget all this, okay?

Frisk _(moves closer)_ : ….

Tether: Just lay down your weapon, and...we'll go back to the way things were.

Frisk: ….. _(sends a knife at Tether and he teleports out of the way; leaving a deep gash in the floor)_

Tether: ….. _(looks at the gash then at Frisk)_ So that's your decision...huh..? _(stretches himself)_ Welp, I tried ta give ya a chance. _(eyes black)_ But I guess ya like doin' things tha hard way, huh, buddy..?

The next time that Frisk blinked, they had to go through hurdles. They blinked again and they were bombarded with indigo and normal bones from both sides.

They blinked.

More hurdles.

Blink.

Skulls blasted at them.

Blink.

Bones coming from both sides.

Frisk soon found themselves having to dodge bones every step of the way as they tried to land a strike on Tether with any and all of their knives. Every time a knife came close to him, Tether either dodges, teleports, and/or deflects them with his bones and chains.

Tether: Ya know, I was kinda hopin' we'd go back to bein' friends! But judging how yer fighting... _(sidesteps two chain knives)_ I don't think that's gonna happen... _(snaps his fingers and several lupine skulls appeared; gives them the signal and watches them chase Frisk around the corridor, blasting at them and leaving trails of smoldering rocks)_ We used to do so much together. You, me, everyone. We had good food, bad laughs, nice friends. Where did you go wrong?

Frisk blinked and dodging a line of bones. They blinked again to find themselves hopping over a long line of bones. Again, and saw four skulls aiming at them and they dodged, being grazed on their left side in the process. Again, they got thrown in the line of bones. Again, they found themselves over a sea of sharpened bones and had to fight Tether's hold on them as they used the platforms they were on to dodge a few bones. Frisk thought they were in the clear until their soul was wrapped by Tether's magic and they were thrown up and down, left and right. Once they were released, Frisk took a chance to get him from behind, but they missed again.

Tether: Ya probably won't answer. But then again... _(dodges a swing)_...ya probably won't answer even if ya did have tha answer. _(grabs Frisk's soul with his magic and slams them around again; lets them go before dodging their attack)_ I don't know what yer tryin' to accomplish, but it's better to QUIT while yer ahead! _(snaps his fingers and gives the signal to his larger skulls)_

Frisk had to dodge the larger blasts and narrowly escaped them, gaining more grazes along the way.

Tether: Startin' tonight! _(sends off more bones from opposite sides, but sees Frisk dodging them with ease; starts to feel tired) Not good... I'm starting to get tired. No time for a nap. I gotta keep going!_

Tether went on the attack by bombarding Frisk with rows of bones, opposing bones, indigo and normal bone sets all while dodging Frisk's knives. He was slowly getting sluggish by the end of his round of attacks, but he kept pushing himself. He couldn't stop here. He just couldn't. After Frisk made their descent over the row of bones and prepared to strike Tether, they were caught in mid-air and slammed around again. Tether felt that it was time to unleash his special attack.

Tether: C'mon, kid. If ya don't stop this now, I'll be forced to use my special attack!

Tether hoped that sending another barrage of bone attack and skull blasters would get them to change their mind, but it didn't work as their response was three knives trying to land their mark.

Tether: Don't that sound familiar? My special attack. _(dodges the hand knife)_ Get ready, 'cause after this next move, I'm gonna use it! _(clashes his bone against Frisk's knife)_ If ya don't wanna see it, now's a good time to die! _(slams his forehead against Frisk's and staggers back from them as they did the same from him; grabs their soul and slams them around again)_ Ready to give up!? _(dodges Frisk's knife again)_ A'ight, here goes nothin'. _(a flickering indigo and yellow flame glowed around Tether's eye)_ Survive THIS, if you can. If ya do... _(grabs Frisk's soul)_ ...I'll show my special attack.

Tether's barrage began. He slammed Frisk around multiple times before letting go and sending off interweaving bones, seeing Frisk dodging them. He snagged them again before sending them flying down the corridor. As they tried to zigzag their way past the bones, Tether teleport hopped along with them until they reached the end and tried to catch them with more bones. He doubled the amount of bones coming at them. He kept seeing them dodging. In his desperation, he snapped his fingers and called nearly all of his skulls to obliterate Frisk, yet they somehow survived. Finally, with a war cry, Tether unleashed his fury out on Frisk as he tightly gripped their soul and slammed them everywhere. Into the pillars, onto the floor, up into the ceiling, anywhere that he could throw Frisk's body and soul into, he did it with a vengeance. That fury soon waned as he grew weary and slowed his hand to the point where he couldn't do it any longer. In the end, Tether was sweating profusely, breathing hard, and near collapse as he watched Frisk climb to their feet as best they could, despite looking like the majority of their body should have been destroyed in an infinite number of places.

Tether _(wipes the sweat from his skull with his sleeve)_ : Haaa...huuaaa.... All right. That's it. It's time for....my special...haa...attack... just like I said... here goes nothin'!

Silence, except for the still falling debris from Frisk's body and the areas around both of them, and the chains still settling from their contact on them. Frisk waited longer before seeing Tether's ever-present smile grow wider. They started growling when they realized-

Tether: yep. that's right. it's literally nothing! hilarious, huh? _(scuffs his sneaker against a rock while chuckling)_ i know i can't beat you. i can bet that in your next turn or so... _(looks at frisk nervously)_ ...you're just gonna kill me. so...uh.. _(kicks the rock away)_ i just had a good thought: i won't allow you to have your turn. isn't that great? i'm going to keep having my turn until...you know...you give up. _(eyes black)_ even if it means we stay here until the end of time.

Frisk: …..

Tether _(blinks and the white irises return)_ : i mean, it'll get boring here. if you're not bored already, then maybe you can, oh i don't know, quit? won't that be a good idea?

Frisk: …..

Tether: i began to realize how determined those like you are, even though there's NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. and, uh, i know Perseverance, it's part of my Soul. _(scuffs his shoe more)_ i can see that you'll keep going, no matter what. do you really think you can do that, just because you can, or you “have to”?

Frisk: ….

Tether: i mean, you've reached the end! there's nothing and no one left. if you're so determined, you ought to quit now. i'm saying this out of concern. so... _(feels drowsy, yawning)_ Nrgh..kuuaaaaaa....haaa...just, go do something else. it'll be....best....

Tether slowly drifted off to sleep. He started to see Catena waving at him in the distance and smiling. Before he could do anything, Tether heard the sound of chains clanking and a slicing sound of a knife being swung. He woke up just in time to dodge it.

Tether: Heh, did ya really think you could-

SHIUNK!!

Tether: GUHKAUGH! _(sees his Life Chain shatter where the cut sliced him open diagonally across his chest and his soul is severely cut; staggers back in shock before falling to his butt as his chest starts to bleed a deep purple liquid; coughs up the purple blood)_ N-No...I can't.. _(looks at Frisk then his “blood”, shaking to the point his bones are loudly rattling; starts chuckling darkly)_ So... th-that's it, huh? This...this is w-what you've decided...h-huh? Just....Just don't say I didn't...w-warn you.... _(stands up weakly, keeping his bloodied hand on his chest)_ Welp, I'm going to G-Grillby's... _(limps away as he feels his body slowly breaking apart)_ My...body is... turning into.... _(looks ahead to see Catena waiting for him)_ Catena...I'm gonna bring you something back. Wait for me...okay? _(drops to his knees as he turns into dust) At least...we'll eat together again...you...know... (closes his eyes......_

CONTINUE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaîne is an AU!Mettaton. Chaîne is French for "chain".  
> Tether adopted his mother's manner of speech as a child. This is evident during high emotions like anger.


	5. Chain 5: 500 Notes

Chain 5: 500 Notes

Tether _(limps away as he feels his body slowly breaking apart)_ : My...body is... turning into.... _(looks ahead to see Catena waiting for him)_ Catena...I'm gonna bring you something back. Wait for me...okay? _(drops to his knees as he turns into dust) At least...we'll eat together again...you...know... (closes his eyes......_

… _..then opens them, finding himself in his bed)_

Tether found himself in his bed...

In his bed.

Tether: What in the Underground happened?! _(climbs out of bed and feels a shock in his chest)_ Ugh! What... _(tugs out his soul and Life Chain; is shock at what he sees)_ Ah...this is...

Tether spotted a deep cut in his Life Chain and a faint scar on his soul. He left his room and went to his restroom to look in the mirror. He lifted his shirt up and saw some faint chipping on his ribs and sternum diagonally from the top right rib across his sternum to the bottom left rib. He touched the chip on his sternum and winced, seeing a flicker of a vision.

A red-eyed child. A purple-eyed skeleton.

Bones. So many bones.

Knives. They were red.

The chirping of crickets. The silver light.

Explosions. Skulls.

Chains.

Tether's vision became engulfed in chains.

Tether _(covers his left eyes)_ : Urgh! What is...going on..?

???: TETHER!

Tether: !!! _(shaking) C...Catena.....? (opens the door and peeks outside; sees Catena standing in front of his door) It..is...him. (shuts the door quietly) Shit... I want to see him, but I need to find out what's going on... (gets jolted by knocking)_ Ah!

Catena: TETHER, ARE YOU IN HERE?

Tether: YEAH, I'LL BE...out in a minute.

Catena: ALL RIGHT! I'LL GO ON AHEAD TO MY FIRST PUZZLE! YOU BETTER GO START ON YOURS SOON!

Tether: All right, bro. _(hears Catena walk off and down the stairs) First puzzle? Hmm... Something's... (looks at the door)_ I need to go there....

Tether left the restroom and returned to his room and got dressed. He went to his dresser and dug through his sock drawer. He felt something metal bump against his finger and pulled out a silver key.

Tether: There you are. _(puts the key in his pocket and teleports out of his room and lands outside the house)_

The atmosphere of Snowdin town was its usual cheerful splendor, but that cheer wasn't on Tether's conscience. He concentrated on figuring out how he returned to where Catena's alive _(as inwardly excited as he was)_ and how he ended up with his scars. He walked around the house to the back and approached a white door. He inserted the key and open his way in, entering what looks like a small laboratory. To the left, there is a long white table attached to the wall, where it was covered with cork boards, whiteboards, a large flat screen computer monitor with a white keyboard, and papers scattered all over the table and boards. Next to the table was a tall, four drawer filing cabinet, across from it was a tall covered item that was unknown to him, and the opposite wall had a more cleaner table. Tether walked towards the cabinet and opened the top most drawer. Inside it was a series of papers, all chronicled in order inside some folders. Grabbing a folder, Tether decided to look through the papers and see what they show.

Tether _(sits on the black rolling chair and sets the folder on the clean table, opening it up to the first page; there were markings, words crossed out, and other scribbles on the pages)_ : Well.. here goes nothing.

~~Day 1 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 12, 201X

I just got a..journal book thing today. I felt like I should, but I just wanted to write that today, we monsters finally left the Underground! It felt like so long. The scene before us was breathtaking, well, for those with lungs. The sunrise _(sunset???)_ was beautiful, the air was fresh, as Ketju had mentioned, I myself couldn't really describe it. I had to chase after Catena when he took off running, but I was just as excited as he was. I do wonder if Frisk is gonna stay with us or go back to where they came from.

~~Day 2 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 13, 201X

Hey again. Cats and I went exploring the area. It's a small little town outside of a larger city, it looks like. We've also meet some humans along the way. They were really surprised to see us. Err...maybe “running away screaming” isn't exactly a connection to surprise. Other than that, it wasn't so bad.

Added: Looks like everyone's starting to settle into some places with the help of some humans. These humans are suspiciously nice....

~~Day 3 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 14, 201X

Turns out Frisk didn't stay with Torquem. I got the news from her in a text. They didn't get to become our ambassador, either. Guess they'd become too embarrassed to work in an embassy as an ambassador. It would have been nice, though. Oh well, it's their decision. Uh oh, Catena's calling me.

Added: We were able to find a place for the both of us to stay. A small two-room apartment. Some kind of peace offering from the humans? Why are these humans nice to us...?

~~Day 4 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 15, 201X

Catena and I found a car shop in the city today. Cats was so happy, but it turns out we needed something called a driver's license to even drive a vehicle. That drove him nuts. I had to drag him away because he was screeching about it, but he bounced right into his usual mood and decided to try and find the place to learn and earn our licenses. Yes, OUR. I'm getting me a vehicle, too. I just don't know what, though.

~~Day 5 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 16, 201X

I think I know what I want now. I saw a human riding it today. It was a....motorcycle...I think? Something about it made my soul jump. I had to look up the licenses for that, and it's a motorcycle license. Looks like I'm going to have to cycle my way to the shop.

Added: We signed up for driving classes. This should be interesting.

I found a motorcycle magazine and saw the one I wanted. As much as I want to, Catena comes first.

~~Day 8 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 19, 201X

Sorry, I have to study for our driving tests. Man, humans seemed to be real excited at the sight of gold. Their currency must be different from ours.

Added: Some human tried to take something from my bro. I don't think they'll come near us again.

~~Day 12 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 23, 201X

Taking a break. There's just so much to the traffic rules. But at least there are red stop signs. We both know what to do with them. I mean, Cats and I have attacks that act like stop signs. Blue stop signs. We were also looking for jobs. Well, Catena is. I'm still gonna sell hot dogs.

Added: NEVERMIND, THAT WILL BE SIDE JOB A CLASSON???ASTROPHYSICS??! I FOUND MY DREAM!! HOT DOG!

~~Day 15 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 26, 201X

Gotta study more. Sorry!

Added: Heard that Ketju and Kusari went on a date today. Haha, looks like Ketju's got her hook, line, and sinker. Hmm...

~~Day 18 Since We Left The Underground~~ May 29, 201X

Found a calender. Whoa! May 29...201X... Huh...It's been 18 days since we left the Underground... Sure didn't feel like it. Must've miss a clock because time sure flew by quick.

June 5, 201X

Started writing the dates. No real point on writing the other stuff down.

Added: Cats and I are going to take our driving tests. Wish us luck!

Added: Finished our driving tests. Catena did great! As great as he is. Me? I..might need some work. Those turns were kinda iffy. But I did kinda well. We'll be getting our licenses soon.

June 9, 201X

We got our ~~lincenses~~ licenses!

_(attached to the page is a photo of Tether and Catena holding their licenses, smiling)_

Tether _(sighs)_ : All that work... _(flips through a few pages, mostly about Frisk visiting everyone, then stops on a page)_ Hmm...

June 15, 201X

Haven't heard much from Frisk lately. Catena tried calling them, but nothing. Just a voicemail. He tried getting up with them on this new social media site Kusari created: Under Net 2, but nothing. I'm getting worried.

June 18, 201X

Signed up for an online class. I had to send info..? Wonder what they'd say if they knew I was a skeleton. That'll get their bones rattled. I will take that astrophysics class, but I have to do all this other stuff first. Summer classes, it looks like. Guess we'll see how humans view the world...if not us. Already had to avoid a few humans lately.

Added: Got Catena his dream car. He loves it! Just look at that smile!

_(attached is a picture of Catena hugging a orange sports car)_

Tether: Heh. He really loved that car... _(turns over a few pages)_

June 25, 201X

Holy shit, I almost forgot to write here?? Been busy studying and working. Yeah, I'm doing my usual hot dog vendor business. Had to get a permit, though. Man, this is the most I've ever done in my life. I think... Anyway, online courses are going good, took my sweet new motorcycle out for a spin. Check it out. Also, I heard Frisk came over to see Torquem at her school! Well, she's just a teacher there, but still. Cats and I got a chance to see them. I'm glad they're okay.

_(attached is a photo of a blue and purple motorcycle)_

Tether: Whoa, I had that? Sweet. _(skims through some pages of mindless writings and Frisk's visits then stops on a page labeled June 30, 201X)_ Hmm...?

June 30, 201X

Torquem called me today. She said she saw Frisk. They didn't look too well, it seems. She did say that they left to go back to where they came from. Where, to their family? Their old life? I've always wondered why they fell into Mount Ebott anyway... It was their choice, but... I can't help but feel like something's up.

July 1, 201X

Kusari contacted me about Frisk. Apparently, they found Under Net 2, and posted something odd. I don't have an Under Net 2 account, though. Catena does, I'll ask him about it.

Added: “Everything is okay” “Red eyes” “It's coming” ….Frisk, what does that mean???

July 2, 201X

Catena told me that Ketju called him. We're all trying to figure out what Frisk meant by those words. We only knew a few monsters that have red eyes, but everything else... nothing. This is getting weird....

July 3, 201X

We decided to go look for Frisk. We don't know if they're in the town or the city. If they're in the city, I doubt we'd get far. From what I've seen, not every human is very welcoming to our presence there...

July 5, 201X

I SAW FRISK. They were with two taller humans. I assume they must be their family. But.....well, I did try to approach them, but the two taller ones shooed me away. Catena had even less luck. Did Frisk's less-frequent visits have something to do with them? I didn't mention this before in these notes, but I could have sworn I saw a bruise on their neck...?

Added: I caught a glimpse of their Soul. It's not a bright as it used to be. Where did some of their DETERMINATION go...?

Tether: Is this.... _(turns to the next page)_ Ah...

July 6, 201X

I got a strange call from Frisk tonight. They sounded kinda rattled. It's ratting my bones, too... They apologized for leaving us and told me to live. What does that mean? Did something happen? I'll ask them in the morning. Good night.

Tether _(lays the stack of papers back in the folder and sits back in his chair, sighing)_ : We didn't even stay on the surface for that long. Eight weeks... I knew it. But I forgot all this time.. _(looks at the folder)_ That's all..hmm? _(picks up a paper with mostly illegible writing on it)_ What's.... Ah!

On the page, a date was scratched out: July 7 201X. He could barely see what was under the black pen that was written with, but most of the words shown were-

~~July 7, 201X~~ RESET 1

~~I was going to~~ **NONONONONONONONOWHYWHYNONONWHYWHYWHY WHY IS IT SNOWING! NONONONONONO IT WAS SUMMER WHYNO WHAT HAPPENED?! WHYWHYNONONONO**

Added: this is where it started. everything ended here.

Tether _(stares at the word after the crossed-out date)_ : ...Reset...Is that it? _(looks after the page, but there was nothing)_ The other folders.

Tether got up and rushed over to the cabinet. Sure enough, there were several folders labeled “RESETS”, all numbered in order. He grabbed the first folder labeled RESETS 1-50 and sat back down.

Tether: 1 through 50? It's been that many...? _(fingers frozen over the corner of the folder)_ Ah..ah...this is...bone-chilling... _(opens the folder and starts reading)_

RESET 1 – continued

I don't understand. One moment, I was feeling the warm sun on my bones, the next I'm feeling chills. What happened? I asked Catena about it, but he didn't remember us being on the surface. ~~Why?~~ I told him it wasn't a dream... Because of the reset. No memory.

Added: Sorry, had to go to my “station”. Besides my real one. I visited the ~~lady~~ behind the double doors today...? I knocked on the door a few times, but nobody came...

Her name is Torquem.

RESET 2

I went to my station today. More like visited ~~the lady~~ again. Cats doesn't know, does he? Heh heh. Maybe?

Torquem

Added: He doesn't.

RESET 3

I went to my station today. More like visited... Why does it feel like I wrote this page before? Reset, that's why.

RESET 4

I went to my station today. I should go visit her today. ….Her who..? Torquem.

RESET 5

I went to my...... hang on. Why do this pages keep saying “I went to my station today” without finishing the page? Was I supposed to go visit someone..? The Resets are causing a repeat in time. Whatever it is causing this, I need to figure this out.

RESET 6

I went... Stop it! What's going on?!

RESET 7

I'm not writing it down this time!

RESET 8

NOPE.

RESET 9

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???

RESET 10

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

RESET 11

CATENA, I KNOW I HAVE TO GO TO MY STATION, OKAY?! He gave me a strange look. I didn't mean to yell at him. I just... Only I remembered?

RESET 12

NO.

RESET 13

NO. unlucky number 13...

RESET 14

WHY.

Tether _(sifts through the rest of the pages until he reaches RESET 45; most of the pages showed “SAVE HER” on them)_ : My gods, why is this....

RESET 45

I heard a scream from behind the doors. Is it her..? Did something happen?

RESET 46

what's happening to her?

RESET 47

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?

RESET 48

I don't have any shortcuts made for this place, I can't get in!!

RESET 49

I CAN'T GET IN!!

RESET 50

it's quiet

Tether _(shaking hard)_ : Torquem... I..couldn't save her...? _(drops the page and covers his face with his hands)_ I need some fuel...

Tether left his lab, and ventured out towards his station near the woods. He was halfway there before seeing Catena building his first puzzle, the electric maze.

Tether: Hey...uh, Catena.

Catena: MORNING, TETHER! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH MY PUZZLE. IT JUST NEEDS A FEW ADJUSTMENTS AND IT'LL BE DONE! HOW'S YOURS COM- _(looks surprised)_ TETHER, ARE YOU OKAY?

Tether: Huh? Why do you ask, bro?

Catena: DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE? YOUR EYE SOCKETS GOT TEARS COMING OUT OF THEM.

Tether: W-What? _(wipes his sleeve over his face and sees wet smears and spots on it)_ Uh, I..uh.. _(smirks)_...read something that was real tear-jerker, is all. Not something to tear up over, really. A real crying shame, though.

Catena: TETHER, THAT'S-

Tether: Hey, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got my puzzle to recalibrate. _(starts walking off)_

Catena: OH! WHAT KIND OF PUZZLE IS IT? CAN I SEE IT!?

Tether _(stops)_ : ….I would show it to you...but... _(glances back)_ Sorry, Cats. This is a personal puzzle I gotta recalibrate myself. _(walks off)_ Maybe some day. _When everything gets back on track...._

Catena: …...

Tether made it to his station and dug out his large bottle of grape juice. He took a glance down the forest at the ruin doors and starting trembling.

Tether: …....M-Must be the cold. No, those notes... She's probably... _(teleports away to his station in Waterfall)_ Where are they... _(grabs his bagged stash of potato chips)_ Here. _(teleports back to his room and grab a large bag of chips)_ Ready. _(teleports back to the door of his lab) Going in... (re-enters his lab, grabs the second folder labeled “RESETS 51-100”) Here we go again._

Tether spent the next few hours going through five folders of RESET chronicles, as he decided to call them. The RESET 51-100 folder had events that led up to him seeing Frisk.

RESET 100

I saw Frisk. I wanted to ask them about what happened. But these rewind feelings keep making me forget. They also seem...different? They don't have that pleasant feeling around them... There's something...dark... The rewind feelings are moments when the Resets occur.

Tether: …. _(closes the folder then moves it over to pick up the next folder, RESET 101-151; hands start to shake)_ This is....

RESET 101

I watched Frisk go through Catena's puzzles. Like, literally. They didn't even bother doing them. What gives? I thought they liked doing his puzzles. Did they?

RESET 102

I watched Frisk go through... No, it's happening again. These feelings... I need to concentrate. Catena's about to tell them how to do the puzzle.

RESET 103

I watched. Just that. I watched them. Something's wrong with them. Frisk wasn't like this before.

RESET 104

I watched Frisk go through Catena's puzzles. Weird. They're doing them this time. This time? What was different? I don't remember, but it feels like it. Memory relapse here?

RESET 105

I watched Frisk do Catena's puzzle. Huh. They're doing them. Good on them.

RESET 106

I've been hearing some odd screaming lately. I went to investigate before meeting Catena, but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

RESET 107

More screaming. Where are they coming from? The monsters...

Tether: ….. _(turns to the next few pages that mentioned screams)_

RESET 110

I met Frisk today. I thought I could surprise them with my “whoopie cushion in the hand” trick. It's always funny. But..I guess not for them...? Loss of emotion. What contributes to it?

RESET 111

Seems like I tried again. Nothing.

Tether _(flips through more pages)_ : Just me trying to get a laugh out of Frisk and watching them skip Cats's puzzles. They had a nice one... _(stops)_ Huh..?

RESET 124

I tried to talk to Frisk today, but they wouldn't answer my questions. All they said was “Soon”. Soon what? Was something going to happen soon? Is this referring to the Resets..?

RESET 125

I noticed something on my hand that I didn't before. I figured it was snow. But it was odd. They just came out of the ruins with white stuff on them. It was dust.

Tether: …. Dust. They killed monsters in the ruins....

RESET 126

I noticed more weird white stuff on the snow. Well, the entire area is covered in snow. So, it's snow different than normal snow, right? Plus, it's pretty quiet.... Too quiet... The monsters in the snow fields were dead.

RESET 128

I think I missed something...

RESET 129

I discovered Greater Dog's Pomerdagger. He wouldn't just leave something like this around. What's going on?

RESET 130

Frisk did it again, walking through Catena's puzzles. This is really upsetting. I need to do something. Decided to help Catena with his last puzzle.

RESET 131

I was told by Victoria, the shopkeeper in Snowdin, that there are evacuation going on. Apparently, a human was killing monsters. But that can't be right. It is Frisk.

Tether: …... _(skips a few pages nervously) I..._

RESET 134

Catena told me he was going to meet the human. I feel like that's a bad idea. I tried to tell him, but he insisted that he can help Frisk change their ways. I guess if it's Catena, it's okay.

Tether _(trembling)_ : …... _(turns to the next page and sees the page covered in wet spots and the repeated words were..)_

RESET 135

CATENA'S DEAD. CATENA'S DEAD CATENA'S DEAD CATENA'S DEAD

RESET 136

FRISK KILLED CATENA.

RESET 137

FRISK KILLED CATENA

RESET 138

FRISK KILLED CATENA

Tether found that ninety pages only showed “FRISK KILLED CATENA”, half of which had wet spots and most of them were written in a progressively angry manner as each page increased. A few of them even had tiny words, asking and begging Frisk to stop killing his baby brother.

RESET 166

FRISK KILLED CATENA please frisk stop killing him killing my baby brother stop it please

RESET 167

FRISK KILLED CATENA please I beg of you stop killing Catena please stop

RESET 178

FRISK KILLED CATENA take me i'm not worth this life catena did nothing wrong please

RESET 190

FRISK KILLED CATENA TAKE ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!

It ceased when he moved to the RESET 200-250 folder. The entire page of RESET page 228 had the words:

RESET 228

FRISK MUST DIE.

Tether: …..

Tether didn't say or do anything else for the rest of the hour. He sat there with his hands on his face and wept. Having to read those pages and remembering how he felt doing those times. The fear. The tears. The begging. The dust. This was the point where Tether felt he lost hope. And realizing now that Catena is alive this time made it all worse. There had to be something that could be done. After finishing his crying and downing a few gulps of his juice, he went back to studying the notes. He resumed reading the notes and found that the rest of the notes in the current folder just showed “FRISK MUST DIE”. But there were a few pages that started mentioning the appearance of some kinks in his Life Chain.

RESET 237

FRISK MUST DIE I noticed something on my Life Chain this morning. It's been bothering me all night. Is that...a cut? Where did I get it?

Tether: Is this..?

RESET 238

FRISK MUST DIE I found another one. I don't get what's happening.

RESET 239

FRISK MUST DIE I found another one. This one's small.

RESET 240

FRISK MUST DIE I needed to check Catena's Life Chain. I'll do it after mine.

RESET 241

FRISK MUST DIE OH NO. The Life Chain around his neck is almost severed.

Tether _(notices some scratch marks on a few remaining pages)_ : What are these? It stops after 250. _(collects the pages and returns them to the folder; picks up the next folder, RESETS 251-300, and sits back down)_ When did I start getting kinks in my Chain? _(opens the folder and reads)_

RESET 251

Sorry, I've been fixing Catena's Life Chain. It was getting worse. Why haven't I noticed this before? Is something hitting us? I believe it has something to do with Frisk's attacks and the Resets. They're doing something to us that is weakening our Life Chains to the point where it's easier for them to severe them.

Tether: ...But then... how did I get a massive gash in my... wait. Didn't I...fight Frisk last time...?

RESET 252

I've started to use Chain Maintenance as an excuse to keep Catena from seeing Frisk. He doesn't suspect a thing.

RESET 253

It's going better than I thought. Plus, I think it's been a while since we really sat down and spent time with each other.

RESET 254

We started talking about the puzzles and the human. Catena really wants to go meet the human. I can't let him...

RESET 255

Catena's getting restless. I need to keep him busy.

RESET 256

I decided to try doing the maintenance longer. It's slowly working.

RESET 257

Oh no, Catena left without me checking him!!

RESET 258

I CAN'T FIND HIM.

RESET 259

Frisk found us.

RESET 260

Catena thought I was having a nightmare. Yeah, a never-ending nightmare about some kid killing you.

RESET 261

I was finding myself blacking out while standing. It was weird. Was I falling asleep? It was the Resets. It seems to be affecting my body in some way. Can't pinpoint the exact effect, but it's causing me to have blackouts.

RESET 262

I met up with Frisk again. I've...become scared of them. I don't know why, but I'm terrified of them.

RESET 263

I tried asking Frisk about what they said to me earlier today. I also told them that I heard screaming. Of course, they didn't answer.

RESET 264

I confronted Frisk after Catena's bridge trap attempt failed. I grabbed them, but....

RESET 265

I REMEMBERED. There was dust everywhere. Monster dust. Catena's death, a child's smile. Frisk killed Catena.

RESET 266

Catena offered to let me come with him to talk to the human. I didn't want to go.

RESET 267

Frisk found us. I have already stated this on RESET page 259. This was not the first time?

RESET 268

I tried to get Catena to stay at home and meet with the human, but they weren't at where Catena stays at before Waterfall.

RESET 269

FUCK ME, I LEFT CATENA ALO

Tether found this page to be a little stiffer than the others.

RESET 270

i'm so tired

RESET 271

so tired

RESET 272

tired

RESET 273

I'M BACK AT MY STATION BY THE RUINS HOW I don't understand, how did I get back here? Uh oh, the doors are opening. I found that page 269 outside somehow?

RESET 274

Frisk looks different. They didn't have that stuff on them. No dust this time?? Why?

RESET 275

Frisk looks different. They didn't have that stuff on them. I've been watching them and they were doing Catena's puzzles! This is great! So I really did have just plain old nightmares. Catena's going to have his battle with Frisk. I hope it goes well. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go to Grillby's. ^Lies.

Added: Back from Grillby's. Gonna go check to see how Catena and Frisk are doing.

Added: Looks like things are going

RESET 276

NO

Tether: ….I think I remember this. This was the point where Frisk started to....torment me with Catena's death.

He skips through the rest of the pages that just says “NO” with the occasional “HOW COULD THEY?” and “STOP”. The last few pages he read were different, though.

RESET 297

I begged Frisk to stop killing Catena, but they didn't listen. It was like they didn't even hear me. But they told me “No escape”. No escape from what? This hell they're putting me through, if it even is them? Why is this happening?

RESET 298

I tried to convince Frisk to stop, but it didn't work. That's it. I'm going to drag Catena from the area and take him to the evacuation site if it's the last thing I do. The next time I black out and wake up, I'm going to do it if I remember.

Added: They kept going.

RESET 299

catena never came back

RESET 300

why

Tether sat in his chair, staring at the previous page. He was growing tired of looking through the pages and decided to take a break and see Catena. He closed the folder and put it away before leaving the lab and teleporting to where he'd find his brother. He was so bothered by the last two pages, he missed the final words of RESET page 300:

RESET 300

why

Added: I have a plan.

CONTINUE?


	6. Chain 6: 600 Plans

Chain 6: 600 Plans

Tether trudged his way towards Catena's location at the electric maze he was building, but he was found by him halfway through.

Catena: OH, TETHER! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FIND YOU! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED MY ELECTRICITY MAZE! HAVE YOU FINISHED YOUR PUZ- _(gets hugged by Tether)_ ERR...TETHER?

Tether: You're a great brother. You know that..right?

Catena: WELL, OF COURSE, I AM! I AM THE GREAT CATENA, AFTER ALL!

Tether: ….I love you...you know that...right?

Catena _(blushes orange)_ : ERRR...W-WELL, I DO, TOO, TETHER. PLATONICALLY AND IN A BROTHERLY WAY, I MEAN!

Tether: Heh. I know. Everything's going to be okay soon. You know that...right?

Catena: TETHER? IS SOMETHING...

Tether _(hugs tighter)_ : Please....Catena...

Catena: … _(pets Tether's skull)_..YES, OF COURSE, EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OKAY.

Tether: …..I'm....

Catena: YES?

Tether: I'm sleepy....

Catena: WELL, IF YOU JUST..

Tether: …..Catena....

Catena: …..WELL...YOU DO LOOK LIKE YOU HAD A BAD TIME, SO...

Tether _(flinches a little)_ : …...

Catena: ...I, GREAT BROTHER CATENA, SHALL HELP YOU ON OUR WAY HOME. _(moves forward but is stopped)_ UM, TETHER, I CAN'T MOVE WITH YOU STILL ATTACHED TO ME.

Tether: ….Pick me up...?

Catena: OH, ALL RIGHT. _(picks Tether up and holds him carefully as he wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his torso)_ MY, I WONDER WHAT MADE YOU BECOME LIKE A BABY BONES. _(walks his way to their house)_

Tether _(chuckles dryly)_ : Even though you're younger than me.

Catena: WHA- ONLY BY A FEW HUNDRED YEARS! _(huffs)_ HONESTLY.

Tether: Hey...even wonder how we were born, Catena?

Catena: CAN'T SAY I DO. WELL, MAYBE A LITTLE. MY MEMORY OF IT'S NOT THAT GREAT SADLY, EVEN FOR ME. BUT I DO REMEMBER GOING TO WATERFALL AND MAKING OUR WISH ONCE.

Tether: Whoa, you remembered that? I almost forgot.

Catena: YEP. MY WISH WAS TO GO TO THE SURFACE!

Tether _(flinches)_ : Yeah....that was a great wish....

Catena: IT WAS! DIDN'T YOU SAY IT WAS YOURS, TOO?

Tether: It was? Heh...maybe...

Catena: … WE'RE ALMOST THERE, BROTHER.

Tether: ….

It took a short while before the brothers quietly reached their home. After entering, Catena was about to put Tether down on the couch, but Tether just tightened his hold on the taller skeleton.

Catena: TETHER, I DO APPRECIATE A GOOD HUG OR TWO, BUT I MUST INSIST THAT YOU LET GO.

Tether: ok..

Catena: ….YOU'RE NOT LETTING GO. YOU HAVE TO MOVE YOUR ARMS AND LEGS TO DO IT.

Tether: ok.. _(shifts his limbs a little)_

Catena: ...YOU'RE STILL ON ME, TETHER.

Tether: i know.

Catena: WHY ARE YOU NOT MOVING?

Tether: 'cause i'm afraid you'll disappear if i do....

Catena: TETHER, I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU. I MEAN, WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF YOU?

Tether: I don't know, but you're right. You are a cool guy...

Catena: OF COURSE!

Tether: ...in those clothes. You're a real...ice guy in them.

Catena: DARN IT, TETHER!

Tether _(chuckles darkly)_ : But...seriously though, bro.....stay with me... at least until I fall asleep...

Catena: ….WELL, IT IS GETTING LATE, BY UNDERGROUND STANDARDS, BUT WHY NOT EAT FIRST?

Tether: …..Sure, bro.

Dinner was quiet for much of the evening. It was unusual for the brothers since Tether usually tends to drive Catena up the wall with pasta puns, and Catena screeching at him to stop. But tonight, it was just a relative silence with the exception of silverware touching plates and teeth and loose chains bumping against table and chair legs. Neither brother spoke to each other until they ended up in Catena's bed _(Tether was adamant about it after reading “Puffy Dragon And The 88 Stars” to him)_ , telling each other good night before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Catena woke expecting Tether to be clinging onto him like he did before, but he was nowhere to be seen. He figured he went back to his room in the middle of the night, but when he checked, Tether wasn't there.

Catena: HUH, THAT'S ODD...

Catena decided to try and find Tether at his main station, but he found a note on the front door showing, “Gone to work on my puzzle. It's personal. -T”

Catena: JUST WHAT KIND OF PUZZLE WOULD PULL TETHER'S ATTENTION AWAY THAT MUCH? _(scratches at his neck bones; a faint red mark in the chips of his vertebrae is visible)_ MUST BE A SUPER TOUGH ONE.

He decided to go and fix up his electric maze before moving on to fixing up the next puzzle given to him by a Doctor Kusari: a randomized color puzzle. He checked over and tested it out a few times, seeing the various combinations and reading over a list of rules on a piece of paper. Afterward, he decided to go find Tether and check on him. Meanwhile, Tether was back in his laboratory, reading over the notes he, or perhaps the Tethers from previous Resets..? He _(They)_ wrote these notes most likely as records of what happened in the past Resets. He did come across the last Reset page of the 251-300 section that read 'why' and 'I have a plan'. Whatever plan his previous versions had must be important enough for some of the folders to be labeled oddly. Upon this, Tether did notice the folder with the pages of Catena's death was aptly named as such. The next folder he grabbed was named “RESETS 301-350: Ketju's End and The Case Study of Frisk + The Gloves and Shoes”. It was obvious he _(or the he who wrote this)_ ran out of room with such a long title, but he sat down and read a small note stuck to the first page.

To the Tethers that come after me, I hope these future pages and folders will help you fight back. I advise you to try and add anything of significance to help the others, should these Resets continue. These pages may have additions like the plans and observations I and those before you have written. Learn them well and good luck. That kid needs to be dunked on.

-T of RESET 301

Tether: Let's see what's on these pages.

RESET 301

I followed the human throughout Waterfall. Before all of these, I had noticed something. Frisk had been wielding a pair of chains with a red dagger attached to them. Have they had them before? Did humans have Chain Arts like we do? There's no record of it.

RESET 302

I followed the human throughout Waterfall. Before all of these, I had noticed something. Frisk had been wielding a pair of chains with a red dagger attached to them. I saw them pick up a pair of orange gloves at two different occasions. Once from a box and the other from Victoria's shop. The thief.

RESET 303

I saw them try out the gloves. Unfortunately, they were used on the monsters. Their hits seem to deal a huge amount of damage, but it didn't look like they were using them much.

RESET 304

They've abandoned the gloves. Seems like it was just a test.

RESET 305

I'm not liking that they're doing this with Catena as part of the tests. They keep aiming for his Life Chain around his neck. Whether it's to pull it apart or just....choke him. They're sure determined to end his life... Watch out for the punches. They seem to be rolling with them.

RESET 306

They're using the gloves more. They didn't seem too concerned about the state of their hands.

RESET 307

They seem to be favoring the gloves. They're also wearing an orange bandanna with some lines on them. What are those?

RESET 308

They look stronger than they did before. The gloves are looking dangerous, too. There are orange chains wrapped around them. A new version of Chain Arts?

RESET 309

The human looks like they're starting to lose interest with killing everyone who stayed behind, including Catena. I just hope they lose interest in killing, period.

RESET 310

They've abandoned the gloves and bandanna. They're moving on now. Now's my chance to look at these items closer.

Added: I tried the items on. They did not feel good at all. One, they were worn by that human and two, my base stats rose more than I'd want them to be. I would have found these useful if they weren't just used by a murderer. Considering how they're fighting, I'd say that using these items gives them some sort of boost in stats.

Tether: Huh... So that's why they get stronger? _(turns to the next page)_ Hmm... This looks like the real start of this folder's title.

RESET 311

I'm making my way through Waterfall right now. Because of my grief from Catena's death, I couldn't catch up to the human and study them properly. Sorry.

RESET 312

Had to walk through Waterfall. Been seeing dust mixing into the water and covering the ground. Not really much to write until I catch up with them.

RESET 313

Ended up at the entrance again.

Tether skipped ahead for several pages since they were mostly complaints about how he kept being pushed back to the entrance. The next page put a stop to that.

RESET 324

Managed to get further in without ending up at the entrance. It's faint, but I've been noticing something by my station at the entrance. I've been wondering what it was.

RESET 325

I saw one of those faint things again. I can't tell what they are. They're like lights.

RESET 326

I came across an odd spot on the boardwalk. It was black and dry. I've never seen this before.

RESET 327

I kept moving past a weird spot in the grass area. Cats and I used to play here when we were kids.

RESET 328

Saw another one of those faint lights again. I still don't know what they're for. Weird. They seem to be getting brighter each time.

RESET 329

I saw Frisk use one of those faint lights. Do they know something about them that I don't? I need to study this a little more.

Added: I kept watching them, but I don't see any real significance to the human's actions towards the lights.

RESET 330

I can't believe there are still monsters here! They should have been gone by now. Maybe they stayed behind to give the families some time to escape? If not, then what other purpose is it?

RESET 331

I've entered the Wishing Room. It's really quiet. Like the only thing you can hear is water quiet. Water situation this has turned out to be. We had a chance to live on the surface, but I guess even the real stars can't grant wishes. The surface seems to just be a dream now, while this reality is a complete nightmare.

Tether: ….. _(skips a few pages of idle chat before stopping)_

RESET 336

I've observed the human having a small concert with Shyren. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. I would have thought tha

Added: I am terribly sorry, but I can't write down my observation for Shyren's battle. The methods the human used to kill her are... not something to be written.

RESET 337

I came across another spot on another boardwalk. This one's bigger than the last one. Compared to my bone-white finger, the color of the substance looks red. The substance in question is undetermined, most likely from a very determined kid.

RESET 338

Saw another light in the garbage dump area. I still haven't pinpointed what they do exactly, but they're starting to become clearer. I came across a dummy with dust coming out of it. There may have been a ghost monster inside it. Judging by how there's dust coming out of it, the ghost may have been corporeal. I wonder if it was able to fight back.

RESET 339

Incorporeal ghosts cannot be harmed, but a corporeal ghost can be. As long as it has a body that is combined with, physical attacks can harm them. I'll remember that if I ever become a ghost. Which is impossible because I'm a skeleton.

Tether: Hmm...Not really much in plans... _(skips several pages)_ ...as there are just observations and random chattering. Did the previous versions of me not get the first one's note? _(stops on a page)_ Hmm... Here we go.

RESET 346

Frisk is fighting Ketju. It looks like they _(Frisk)_ are using some kind of pink shoes. They're also wearing a dusty pink tutu. Ketju looks different as well. Her armor looks spiky. Let's watch the battle unfold.

Added: Based on this round's battle, it looks like Frisk is dodging Ketju's attacks like they're dancing. Whenever Ketju turns Frisk's Soul green, Frisk was able to block most of the moves flawlessly.

Result: Frisk Death

RESET 347

Frisk is steadily catching on, but is still slipping on some attacks. They seem to favor using the tutu/shoes combination, especially when only using their feet to attack. Disturbingly, the dust on them looks like falling snow whenever they move...

Result: Frisk Death

RESET 348

They seem to be studying Ketju's attacks and moving accordingly. She was getting frustrated but very determined. Does Ketju have DETERMINATION?

Result: Ketju Death

Tether _(confused)_ : Did she? Why would this one mention that?

RESET 349

The human's moves have become more precise than before. Ketju's having a hard time keeping up. This isn't good...

Result: Ketju Death

RESET 350

The human got violent. I didn't notice before because they were using the dancing items, but two long chains are around them. Does the human have Chain Arts like us? There is no record of humans utilizing Chain Arts.

Caution: There's a chance the human may be learning how to use Chain Arts. Use extreme caution when fighting them.

Result: Ketju Death

Tether _(leans back)_ : Learning Chain Arts? Why? _(rubs his eye sockets, sighing)_ This is getting annoying. I'll just skim through these.

Tether got up to retrieve the rest of the folders and spent the rest of the night studying the relevant pages. The RESET Pages 351-400 had 40 pages documenting the Hotland monster fights. During these fights, the human was testing out a pan that looked like that one pan Catena destroyed while he first tried to cook with Ketju and an apron with strange stains on it. The results were terrible. A Pyrope got unraveled, a Vulkin was bashed multiple times, a Tsunderplane had been stabbed out of the air and pulled down, crashing in an explosion, and the two Royal Guards, Royal Guard 01 Moba and Royal Guard 02 Garrett, were both stabbed to dust. Most of the pages had tiny notes saying various things like “Make them stop” and “So much screaming”.

Tether: Those two were lovers, weren't they? …..Can't imagine how that feels...to lose a lover. Maybe like losing a family member...? Hmm...

Tether continued through the pages until he reached the ones which involved Kaede. The notes described something horrifying.

RESET 391

Frisk is not using their weapons! They're using their hands to kill Kaede. Are they trying to see if they can kill this way should their weapons break?

RESET 392

Frisk is still using their hands to pull Kaede's limbs off. They seem to be testing their physical strength. Did Frisk ever needed to use that?

RESET 393

They've started to use their pan. The sounds of metal hitting solid objects, crunching noises, and screaming is heard. Looks like they're smashing some of the spiders, too.

RESET 394

They've been using the pan to

_(a long scribble line stretched across the page)_

Tether: To what? _(flips through four more pages stating the same thing then stops, hands shaking)_

RESET 398

THEY'RE EATING THE SPIDERS IN FRONT OF KAEDE

RESET 399

They went back to using the chained knives again. Are they sentient?

RESET 400

THEY'RE EATING KAEDE

Tether just stared at the last page. He didn't eat the rest of his food for the rest of the time. He went to the next folder documenting Chaîne's battle. There was only ten pages in the folder. Most were just complaints about how the previous Tethers didn't want to be in the Core, but two pages caught his attention.

RESET 407

The human is using the stars for something. I keep seeing a black screen pop up whenever they touch them.

Added: Most likely using the HUD. Can't tell what branch they're using since it's quick.

RESET 410

They just shot Chaîne up close. I remembered seeing that gun before in the garbage dump. There was no ammo inside or around it. They didn't even bother with using their knives. Are they at a level where it's not necessary? If they continued to use the gun, they may be materializing the ammo required. How is unknown.

Tether: Wow, no wonder Chaîne got trashed so easily. What's next..? _(moves the folder to the last one labeled “MEGALOMANIAC” RESETS 500-600)_ Megalomaniac? And why did it jump to 500? _(gets up and looks through the folders and the cabinet, but nothing was found)_ Weird. _(sits back down and opens the folder; nearly every single page has blotches of purple; an odd wave of nausea ran through him)_ This is...

The folder contained notes on the battles between Frisk and him. Most of the pages were either covered in purple or barely written. The ones Tether were able to read were very little.

RESET 523

They tried to stab me with a toy knife. It can be very dangerous like their chained knives. Their armor didn't look like much, a pink ribbon was what they wore. Try to stay out of the swing paths of their knives.

RESET 540

They have on pink gloves and a bandanna. Looks like they're throwing punches now. Dodge the punches. Had to throw them everywhere.

RESET 557

They're wearing the pink tutu and dancing shoes this time. They got faster with these and their kicks are swift. Time to do a little footwork myself.

Added: Dodging seems to work.

RESET 568

The human got out their pan and apron. It's odd that there's a heart on the apron. This kid doesn't have one. It looks they're lasting longer than normal. Too bad the Karmic Retribution's kicking their ass. Otherwise, my bony ass is cooked.

RESET 579

They're...screaming at me. What's that going to do? They did try to smack me with a notebook, so I smacked them with a bone. Can they even see me with those clouded glasses?

Added: WHOEVER SAID THE PHRASE “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me” FUCKING LIED!!

Added: Words materialized from the book somehow.

Result: Death

RESET 583

They resetted. I would have figured they'd keep going after killing me that many times. Why? Now they have an odd-looking brown hat and that gun that was supposed to be empty. They really are putting their energy into it, making the bullets. Nearly bit the bullet and the dust there for a moment. Oh well. I got a bigger gun and its name is Bin Bon.

RESET 590

They got a different knife this time, and a gold heart locket. Their hand knife and chain knives look deadlier, too. The blades are red, the actual knife looks red. Everything looks red around them. Isn't that the color of DETERMINATION? If so, then I have to watch out. This kid's got plenty of it.

RESET 598

They've gotten me somehow. They were able to get past my attacks. I thought I saw Catena by the stairs. I need to

Added: The result was my death. Why are they resetting?

RESET 599

I could have sworn I saw the human crying.

RESET 600

There's something black standing behind them

Tether _(looks around the room to see if there were more folders and pages, but there wasn't)_ : That's it? That can't be it. There's gotta be more than this! What about that missing section, what Reset am I in?! What black thing? And they cried? How? They never shed a tear once. …..What is going on? _(starts cleaning up the mess) From what I've gathered, the human can be strengthened by the weapons and armor they wear, can use Chain Arts somehow, and, by the one who mentioned the “black screen”, can access the HUD._ But why? I do remember that Frisk _(cringes a little)_ could only access the HUD, not Chain Arts too. _It must have something to do with their LOVE. They were LOVE 19 when we fought and they had three chain knives. What happens if they reach LOVE 20...? (shivers)_ Don't think I want to find that out. _(stops) But....I wonder if they're becoming like us...? (shakes his head)_ What am I saying, if this is the most I could do, then we're screwed. _(sighs)_ I've done and found all I can. At least I have some idea of what's going on. _(gathers his items and leaves the lab, locking the door behind him and walking off to his station)_

As Tether headed towards the direction of his Snowdin station, he spotted Catena wandering aimlessly around the Snowball Golf game area until he spotted him. Catena charged at Tether and scooped him up, screeching about how he was worried and been searching for him all day. Tether apologized to him and they both headed home. Before they do, Tether suddenly stopped and looked around nervously.

Catena: IS SOMETHING WRONG, TETHER? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU SAW A GHOST.

Tether _(turns to Catena and waves his hand like he's waving a thought away)_ : N-Nah, it's nothing. Just a boo-reeze blowing through me.

Catena: YOU... I SWEAR, YOUR PUNS WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! _(stomps off to the house)_

Tether _(nervous)_ : Eh heh heh... _(glances around for a while then follows Catena)_

Far in the distance, deep in the forest between Tether's station and the ruin doors, a shadow had ducked into the trees to keep out of sight.

CONTINUE?


	7. Chain 7: Lucky Draw #700

Chain 7: Lucky Draw #700

It was morning. Or it would have been if there was actual sunlight to tell. Other than that, Tether didn't like it. He just wanted to sleep this awful feeling away. Reading those notes gave him nightmares while sleeping and horrible flashbacks when awake. He tried to help Catena with his puzzles to keep himself awake, but he kept passing out and/or drifting off to sleep. He even ate less than he usually did, whether it was at home, at Grillby's, or from his own snacks. After helping Catena with his third puzzle with the Os and Xs, Tether made his way to his station wearily. He made it to his post and plopped heavily into his chair. He was going to drink some of his grape juice, but decided against it. He crossed his arms on the counter and laid his head on them.

Tether: Can't stay awake... Just can't.... _(eye sockets starts to droop) So sleepy.... (closes his eyes for a short while; reopens them to see Frisk in front of them; gets startled)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! _(stands too quickly and trips on his chair while turning to run)_ SHIT! _(faceplants into the snow then crawls away, scrambling to stand and ready to grab Frisk's Soul)_

Tether and Frisk just stared at each other for a few moments before Tether lowered his hand and leaned against his stand.

Tether: Geez, kid! Trying to give me a soul attack?

Frisk: …..

Tether _(studies Frisk's face; it's expressionless)_ : ...You...okay?

Frisk: ….. _(turns and wanders off)_

Tether: Hey, wait a minute.

Frisk _(stops)_ : …..

Tether _(scratches his cheek bone)_ : ...How do I ask this... Um...you're...not gonna be all...murdery...right? Because I've been having bloody nightmares and it's killing my sleep. I...like having everyone alive, so uh, I hope you're not thinking about it.

Frisk: …..

Tether: …..

Frisk: …. Not.

Tether: _So you do speak._ Can you tell me what you're thinking?

Frisk: …. _(turns to walk away; stops upon seeing Tether)_

Tether: Not this time, buddy. I need-

Catena: TETHER! TETHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!

Tether: Agh, not now! _(turns to see Frisk run up to Catena)_ Damn it, get back here!

Catena _(sees Tether):_ OH, THERE YOU AR- _(gets tackled in the legs by Frisk)_ OH, HELLO THERE, TINY HUMAN!

Tether: Catena, get away from them, they're dangerous.

Frisk: …. _(hides behind Catena)_

Catena: DANGEROUS? NONSENSE! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO USE ME AS A PLACE FOR HIDE-AND-SEEK CAN'T BE BAD!

Tether: Well, I'm seeking to see what they're hidin'! _(chases Frisk around Catena)_

Catena: TETHER! WHILE A GAME OF TAG LOOKS FUN, I MUST PREPARE MY PUZZLES FOR THE HUMAN IN PREPARATION FOR THEIR IMMINENT CAPTURE!

Tether: ….You're right, bro. _(glares while his grin widens)_ We should go and prepare our puzzles.

Catena: OH, SO YOU HAVE COMPLETED YOUR...UM..PERSONAL PUZZLE?

Tether: Yep. I solved my part. I just need ta see if the human can solve their end.

Catena: OH, GOODY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT!

Tether: Yeah..

Frisk: ….

Catena rushed off to prepare his first puzzle for Frisk. Tether stayed with Frisk as they walked, watching their every move. They didn't do too much, just dodged attacks in battles when necessary and holding friendly conversations with the Snowdin locals. What was odd about everything was that instead of looking like the happy child they once were, they had a blank expression on their face. Maybe an eye or mouth twitch here and there, but not much else. Even when they pet the dog soldiers, they didn't look like they enjoyed it. When they did go through, and actually solved Catena's puzzles, Catena was too absorbed in his joy of finding a human that likes puzzles to realize that they weren't sharing in his enthusiasm. While Tether was slowly becoming glad that nothing bad is happening, in the back of his mind, he kept expecting everything to turn sour. By the time they reached the final puzzle and was spared from completing it due to a malfunction, Tether was increasingly suspicious.

Tether: _This is so weird. Why are they like this now? They weren't like this before.._ Something's not right.

Tether watched the child enter town and left to meet up with Catena at home. The most he did for the time was studying the notes he's written down until he heard Catena moving around, so he got up from his bed and left his room to investigate.

Tether: Hey, bro. What are you up to?

Catena: I'M GOING TO GO TO TALK THE HUMAN!

Tether _(flinches hard)_ : I..I don't... _(shakes his head) No, it might be different this time. (smiles wider)_ I hope it's going to be a friendly conversation. Though, they didn't seem much for it.

Catena: YES, IT WAS TRULY STRANGE, INDEED. EVEN WHEN I ASKED THEM IF THEY WANTED HELP ON THE X O PUZZLE, THEY DIDN'T REALLY RESPOND. WE MUST HAVE GOTTEN A QUIET HUMAN!

Tether: Yeah, that was weird. I guess they a-”loud” themself to be that way. If they weren't, they'll be “quiet” a riot with you.

Catena: NYEEEH! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!

Tether: Well, it doesn't have a job either, so how could it? If I had to put two of them in this conversation, I'd tell you to be careful.

Catena: YOU AND YOUR... _(shakes his head)_ DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT OKAY! NOW, I MUST GO AND..CAPTURE THE HUMAN! OR BE FRIENDS WITH THEM! PREFERABLY THE LATTER! BUT THE FORMER MUST COME FIRST! NYEH HEH HE! _(marches his way out of the house)_

Tether: _….I want to trust him this time around...but I.... (rubs his eyesockets with his sleeves of his jacket)_ I have to see. _(leaves after Catena)_

Once again, Tether had to make his way to the snow path leading to Waterfall in order to watch Catena's meeting with Frisk. If he remembered from the notes and his own clouded memories, there were times when they turn on his brother and kill him. He stayed hidden behind the trees and watched as much as he could through the thick snow fall as the two meet face to face.

Catena: HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PUZZLE LOVER. THE ADMIRATION OF ONE'S COOKING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO BEFRIEND A COOL, WONDERFUL PERSON WHO THINKS YOU'RE COOL! THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING, RIGHT? I DON'T BELIEVE I'VE EVER KNOWN WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. I AM GREAT, AFTER ALL. I DON'T THINK I'VE EVEN HAVE MANY FRIENDS TO SHARE THAT GREATNESS WITH! YOU MUST BE FEELING THE SAME, TOO, LONELY HUMAN.... BUT WORRY NOT! I, THE GREAT CATENA WILL...WILL....

Frisk: …..

Catena: NO... _(rubs at his neck)_...NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS! IT'S MY JOB TO CAPTURE A HUMAN LIKE YOU! WITH YOUR CAPTURE, I'LL BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE MY LIFELONG DREAM. _(grabs the long blue bone hanging from the chain on his hip)_ CLEVER! _(detaches the bone)_ COOL! _(twirls the bone)_ COURAGEOUS! _(points the bone at Frisk)_ THAT'S CATENA!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!

Tether watched intently as the atmosphere and area around Frisk and Catena shifted into a grayscale hue. Tether had noticed this before, but whenever a battle is initiated, the area around those involved gets darker, except for their Souls and certain attacks. He also noticed something odd about Frisk's Soul and four orange boxes floating around them with the words FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY with each word in their own box. This was the first time he's ever seen them. Meanwhile, Catena used his Bone Baton, as he called it, to move the normal white bones towards the human, which they ignored as they remained suspended in the air above them.

Frisk _(touches the ACT box and a black box with the words “Check”, “Insult”, and “Flirt” on it; chooses Flirt and looks as flirtatious as their face allows)_ : You look wonderful today...

Catena _(blushes a little)_ : WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING?! _(flustered)_ AH, UM, Y-YOU MUST BE REVEALING YOU-YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS, ARE YOU?

Tether: …..

Catena: WELL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE VERY HIGH STANDARDS FOR A SKELETON!

Frisk: I can make spaghetti.

Catena _(shocked)_ : OH NO, YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS!!

Tether: Well, he does have a standard when it comes to that.

Catena: I GUESS THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO DATE....RIGHT?

Tether: Oh boy...

Catena _(waves his baton)_ : L-LET'S DATE LATER, OKAY!?

Another round of bones appeared and moved with a wave of Catena's baton, but they were still avoided by Frisk. As he kept sending some more off, he start thinking about what to do for his date.

Catena: WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? WHAT SHOULD I MAKE? DECISIONS, DECISIONS.

Oddly enough, during the times Frisk tried to flirt with him, he had absentmindedly pulled out various bottles and was dabbing some of them behind his ear. Most of which Tether recognized as CîH-brand products.

Tether: He still has that stuff? I thought he had used them up by now. _(chuckles when he hears Catena shrieking about having no ears and the mess he made, especially with a random bottle of marinara sauce)_ Wow.

Frisk used the MERCY box and chose Spare.

Catena: SO, YOU REFUSE TO FIGHT, EH? I DON'T WANT TO EITHER... BUT! _(waves his baton)_ LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY LEGENDARY 'BLUE ATTACK'!

A massive wave of blue bones rushed at Frisk as they stayed perfectly still through the entire attack. Frisk was about to move when Catena's eyes flashed orange for a split second, their soul turning blue and make them glow the same color. At the same time, Catena felt a slight backlash like an electric shock that left him startled and confused for a moment.

Catena: Y...YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

With a wave of his baton, more bones made their way towards the blue human. As Frisk bounced and hopped over the various sized bones, Catena's movements were like a conductor guiding the music with his own natural grace. It was a difference Tether had noticed when he and Catena used to train before he became more tame over the years. While Tether used to be more offensive yet balanced with his attacks, Catena was more defensive with his. But now with Tether's low stats, he realized he made Catena look more offensive in his attacks than he does with his defensive moves. With this, Tether would have been considered the weakest monster in all of the Underground.

If it weren't for the killings described in the notes.

Catena: I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!

Catena continued to bombard Frisk with white and blue bones. As far as Tether knew, Catena has no chained bone attacks. He never saw him materialize any sort of Chain Art during his battle, but knowing his nature, Catena probably has one, but didn't want to hurt Frisk with it. Tether was a different case. Catena started shouting things like how he'll become head of the Royal Guard one day and a famous spaghettoire and how he'll become famous. But as he curved a set of bones at Frisk after they dodged a hill-shaped set, he began to wonder.

Catena _(feels his bones rattle a little)_ : WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS MUCH AS YOU DO...?

He began to worry that might not be the case. He had noticed that Tether had been acting strange around Frisk lately. Casting odd angry looks through his tightened grins and constantly trying to avert his attention from them. He wanted to approach him about it, but that will have to wait.

Catena: GIVE UP SO I CAN CAPTURE YOU!

With some flicks of his wrist and a steady wave of the Bone Baton, he made the battle a little more difficult. Bones were moving up and down, side to side, and weaving along each other. He flinched nearly every time Frisk was hit by a bone and relaxed when they ate an item, like a cinnamon bun shaped like a bunny. He wanted to end the battle, but..

Catena: GIVE UP, OR I'LL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

Frisk refused and dodges a hill of bones.

Catena: VERY SOON, AND I'LL USE IT!

Frisk refuses and makes their way through a pattern of blue and white bones.

Catena _(tries not to look desperate)_ : I-IT'S NOT LONG BEFORE I USE IT! MY S-SPECIAL ATTACK!

Frisk continued to refuse the skeleton's silent pleas as they dodged more of the bones sent by him.

Catena: TH-THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE B-BEFORE MY SPECIAL A-ATTACK!

The movements of the bones became erratic as Catena tried to hold himself back from wanting to unleash his special attack. He didn't want to do it. He REALLY didn't want to.

But he had to.

Catena: BEHOLD MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! _(swings his baton forward)_

Nothing happened. Nothing but the wind and the pattering of snowflakes is heard. Everyone was confused by this.

Catena: WH....WHERE'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK? _(looks around until he sees Frisk staring (?) at something below him; looks down to see a small white dog with a black collar and a gray chain embroidery on it chewing on a giant bone)_ WHA- HEY!! THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!! _(sees the dog run off with it and chases it)_ GET BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK, YOU MUTT!! _(stops when it leaves the battle area)_ …. _(slumps forward, sighing loudly then walking back to Frisk)_ OH..WELL..I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK..

It was anything but a normal attack. Bones were coming in from all sides, shifting sizes, the same dog charging in randomly with its prize, an odd bone riding on a skateboard, and “COOL DUDE” in bones went by. Catena had to muster all of his strength to raise an ocean of bones and sent them at Frisk. Frisk took a running start and jumped as high as they could over the bones, hopping off top of the tallest bone Catena ever conjured. After the wave of bones disappeared, Catena could only manage to make one more tiny bone before Frisk stepped over.

Catena _(leans on his baton in exhaustion, but still standing and catching his breath)_ : WELL..! haaaa..... IT'S OBVIOUS...YOU CAN'T....DEFEAT..ME... _(feels his bones rattle a little but ignores them)_ I-I CAN...SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! _(looks at Frisk's feet)_ FLATS! I... hffuuu...THE GREAT CATENA....SHALL GRANT YOU PITY! _(stands up straight)_ I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!

Tether watched intensely at Frisk. The last time this happened, it didn't end well. Every part of his body was tightening and ready to spring him forward at any sign of Frisk's betrayal. Those boxes were up again. And.

Frisk chose MERCY. They spared Catena.

As color returned to their pocket of space, Tether sat against the tree he was hiding behind and let out a long relieved sigh and chuckled a bit. He had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud so he wouldn't blow his cover. But tears started to leak from his eye sockets, although it was more out of relief than sadness. He continued to watch the exchange between Frisk and Catena, seeing how sad Catena looked about his failure to capture the human, but the tall skeleton perked right up when they offered to be his friend. Tether wanted to find this suspicious, but he decided to push it back for now. Perhaps they've learned their lesson from his beat downs and decided to change for the better. But if that's the case, why kill at all? Before he thought about it, Catena skipped away towards home. He teleported himself home as well. Tether had gone back to studying his notes _(and popping out of his room with his trombone for an incidental moment)_ and overhearing Catena's “date” with the human. It ended up just being a hang-out situation, but at least Catena was happy to have made a friend. Even if that friend was formerly a mass murderer who apparently loves knives and might have something to do with time screwing up for some insane reason. He couldn't get a real good read on Frisk's behavior because it was so eerily similar to the first time they befriended everyone. Plus, everything they had said before didn't make sense either. “Soon” and things of that nature were unexplained and cryptic. Was something supposed to happen? Was THIS supposed to happen? They're playing nice now...but...

Tether _(closes his notebook)_ : I'm overthinking this way too much. I should be glad that they stopped killing, but I can't get that feeling of something bad happening out of my skull. _(gets up from his bed)_ Maybe I should head to my Waterfall station.

Tether made his way towards his station in Waterfall to keep a lookout for anything odd. Not like anything odd is really going to happen as far as anything related to Frisk is concerned. He was just about to grab one of his many bags of potato chips from his stash when Frisk showed up.

Tether: Hey there. Hmmm.... You don't look like you're busy with anything. Wanna go to Grillby's with me?

Frisk: …... _(nods a little)_

Tether: Cool. It's not like I was busy either. _(leaves his post and heads toward the right, then looks back at Frisk, nodding his head towards the direction)_ Come on, this way. I know a shortcut.

As soon as they entered the next area, they ended up in Grillby's bar. In addition to the dog soldiers, a group that consists of a tiny armored dog, a huge armored dog, a pair of cloaked dogs that looked rather friendly towards each other, and a dog wearing a tanktop and baggy pants, there was also a yellow rabbit that looked drunk whining about wanting new food and hot guys, a Venus Fly Trap monster, a fish monster, a bird monster, and a horse monster. They all greeted him happily, one of them chiming out with a question.

Venus: Hey, Tether! Didn't you just take a break a while ago?

Tether: Nah, I couldn't take one this morning.

Venus: Eh, why?

Tether: Because it went by so fast, I couldn't catch it!

Nearly everyone burst into laughter. Frisk just stood there before being led to the front counter by Tether. When Frisk sat down, a loud fart rang out. Half of the bar doubled over in laughter.

Tether: Better watch yourself. Some weirdo's leaving whoopee cushions everywhere. _(waves Grillby over while looking at Frisk)_ You want anything?

Frisk: …

Tether: ...Not hungry, huh..? _(looks at Grillby)_ I don't think the kid wants anything, so I'll just have my usual.

Grillby _(looks at Frisk, becoming a little worried then nods)_ : …. _(walks to the back of the bar to where a kitchen may be)_

Tether: So.... _(glances at Frisk)_ ….What do you think of my brother?

Frisk: ….

Tether: Speechless, huh? Anyone would be if they met him. He's the coolest guy in the whole of Snowdin Town, considering how cold it is. But you can't really blame him for trying. To make friends, I mean. _(sees Grillby bring out his food and drink, setting it down in front of him before moving away to clean a glass)_ Here comes the grub. _(looks at Frisk while sliding his burger over to Frisk)_ You sure you don't want any?

Frisk: …

Tether: Hmm... Oh well, more for me then. _(takes a few bites of his food and a few swigs of his drink)_ ...Oh yeah. _(snaps his fingers; everything around him and Frisk freezes)_ I'm pretty sure you've heard of it. A talking flower, right?

Frisk: …..

Tether: Yeah, echo flowers are the neatest things. Say something to them, and they'll repeat it back forever. I think someone used one on Catena, telling him things, you know? Things like encouragement, advice......predictions. I'd watch yourself if I were you. Of course, there's something else that's bothering me. Are you responsible for what's been happening? Like time going out of whack or anything?

Frisk: …..

Tether: … _(sigh)_ I guess I should stop asking. It's not like I'll get anything out of you any time soon. But I guess you might be influenced by an echo flower, too. Who knows. I might find whichever one you're listening to one day. _If that time comes._ Okay? _(snaps his fingers; the area unfreezes and the atmosphere lightened up)_ Welp. _(drops a few gold coins on the counter)_ Sorry for the short discussion. _(hops off the stool)_ Think about what I said. _(walks towards the entrance as Frisk follows; stops)_ Oh! _(thinks for a bit, frowns then shrugs)_ Hmm... Eh, I was going to say something, but it slipped my mind. _(leaves and walks off towards his Waterfall station; notices something disappearing into the ground) What was..? (rubs his eye socket)_ I must be seeing things....

Tether made it to his Waterfall station and sat down for a while. He saw Frisk stop by a yellow star by his station and watched them. It was a short while, but he saw Frisk conjure up a black screen showing Frisk's information.

Frisk LV1 XX:XX

Waterfall – Station

Save Return

As the words turn yellow at Frisk's pressing of “Save”, Tether looked away before they noticed and walked by. He was concerned about the word “Save”.

Tether: Save... Wasn't there something in my notes about that? _(looks around in his station and clothes) ...Didn't bring it with me, damn._ Guess I'll watch them. _(sighs)_ At least, they haven't done anything that makes me want to add more bones in their body.

Tether left his station to follow Frisk throughout Waterfall. He watched them go through the battles, dodging attacks and talking to monsters. They even had a little concert with Shyren, which he wrote up tickets for any monsters in the area to watch the concert. At several points of his watch, he was subconsciously worried about Frisk's health during their confrontation with Ketju. In reality, he didn't really care about it. Half of him wanted Frisk to die. But the other half forced him to watch over them. He watched the last battle between them and was surprised to see them take off running. He teleported himself to his first Hotland station and pretended to sleep there. He was suddenly awakened by a loud angry shout and a fist slamming on the counter from an angry armored fish woman.

Ketju: HEY! Wake your bony butt up! The human just passed you!!

Tether _(peers at Ketju sleepily)_ : Hey, don't sweat it, Ketju. You were pretty hot on their trail, right? I don't think you really need my help catching that little ball of energy. Which it looks like you're running out of.

Ketju: Tch, You don't know what you're talking about. I better not catch you sleeping when I come back.

Tether: 'kay. _(watches Ketju wearily follow Frisk then collapse before crossing the bridge; sees Frisk grab a cup of water and stare at Ketju) They're not gonna.... (sees them dump it on Ketju's face; calms down) Maybe... (teleports away before Ketju came back to his station)_

It was a close call, but Tether was starting to believe that Frisk may be getting back to what they were before. If only a little. After seeing them enter the lab, he teleports to the other side of the building. He heard the commotion going on behind closed doors, flinching and glowering at the loud flamboyant robotic voice of Chaîne. He didn't care much for the flashy rectangular robot as Catena did. But when it comes to entertainment, his shows were the best thing they could deal with. He teleported his way throughout Hotland to arrive at his second Hotland station, which doubled as a hot dog stand, and sold a hot dog or a hot cat to anyone passing by. It felt odd to him, doing these things again, seeing everything going back to normal. It was good because no one is dying, but.... he was getting chills in an otherwise hot place. He had gotten so used to the Resets, this period of peace felt foreign to him. Tether saw Frisk approaching his stand and he offered them a hot dog. They just looked at him and shook their head before moving on. He was going to call them back, but stopped himself.

Tether: What am I doing....? _(scratches the back of his skull)_ I don't get it. What Frisk did... _(leans forward on his counter)_ Save... Save what? That was a menu HUD, but for what? ….I'll have to look over my notebook and find out about that.

Tether decided to wander around for a while, but it was a little difficult as some areas were blocked off with lasers and the like. Not a problem for Tether. He decided to play around for a bit to pass the time and do some dodging with the lasers in the conveyor belt areas, as long as he wasn't seen by Frisk. With his knowledge of blue attacks, he was able to figure out the orange lasers as well. He did this for a short while before teleporting himself to the other side and moving on. As he kept moving, he got that same uneasy feeling as he went further in Hotland. Just like before, heading to the Core was not his favorite thing to do, but he had to cross through it to reach the castle and take his place in the Judgment Hall. It was some time before he arrived at the CîH Hotel. He stood by the entrance to rest until he spotted Frisk again.

Tether: Hey. Looks like you're going to the Core. How about grabbing some dinner with me? I'm pretty sure you're hungry.

Frisk: ….. _(nods)_

Tether: Great. Follow me. _(walks toward the left alleyway)_ I know a shortcut. _(leads Frisk to a wall; he touched it and several purple rings pulsed from his palm, creating a chain ring on the wall; he led Frisk through it and they both end up appearing on the opposite sides of a dining table)_ Well, here we are. _(sits down in the chair)_ So, your journey's almost over. You must really wanna go home, huh? Not that I blame you, but....uh, maybe it's better to take what's given to you. I mean, you got everything here. Food, friends, some good times. Is it really necessary for you to return up to the surface?

Frisk: …..

Tether: ….Ah, forget it. I'll.....hmm...I'll root for you...as best as I can. I'm still having doubts about you, but I want to try, at least. _(glances away then back at Frisk)_ Did you know? I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest, right? I sit out there, watching out for humans. Pretty boring, if you ask me. So one day..ish...I was walking into the forest and found a pair of these huge doors, and I thought they'd be great for trying out knock-knock jokes. So, I'm knocking them out like usual, and I knocked on the door saying, “Knock knock!”. I then heard a woman's voice from the other side replying “Who is there?” I was surprised at first, then decided to say “Ash”. “Ash who?” “Bless you!” She just laughed like it was the best thing she heard in years. So I kept going and she kept laughing. It was great. After a while, she knocks and says “Knock knock!”. I go “Who's there?” “Boo.” “Boo who?” “There is no need to cry. It is only a joke!” Heh, classic. She was really good. We kept going at it for hours. Things weren't looking so boring after all when I kept coming back to joke with her everyday. It's really fun.

Frisk: ….

Tether: …. _(looks at his hands)_ One day, though, she wasn't laughing as much as she used to. I asked her what was wrong, and you know what she asked me? She asked me, “If a human ever comes through this door, could you please....please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not...?” _(looks at Frisk)_ You see, the thing about promises is that I'm not good with them, and I don't even know this woman. But for someone who genuinely likes bad jokes, she has an integrity that you couldn't say no to. _(turns his head away sighing)_ I'm pretty sure you get what I'm saying...right? That promise I made to her... _(side-glances at Frisk as the lights in his eyes dim)_ It was pretty hard to keep it lately. _(faces Frisk fully forward)_ I'm sure you know what happens if I haven't taken up that promise THIS time around...do ya? Buddy? _(eye sockets completely black)_ **You got lucky this time.**

Frisk _(frowns)_ : ….

Tether _(smiles wider as his white eyes return)_ : Keep this up, and we MIGHT become good friends again. Wouldn't that be fun? You've done good so far. Bet you didn't even die once. Good for you! _(stands up from his chair)_ Well, I gotta go. Just know that someone cares for you, okay? See ya. _(turns away)_

Frisk: ….......Sor.......

Tether: Hm? What was that?

Frisk: ….

Tether: Ah. Thought you said something. _(walks back to the wall and teleports out; leans against the wall)_ …. _(trembling and flexing his left hand) So close. I was so close to just.... (clenches his fist)_ No. No. I can't. _(rubs his eye sockets, sighing in frustration)_ This is getting bad! I need to go home. _(teleports away)_

Tether made it back to Snowdin and to his house, wanting to get something to drink, but instead finding Catena hurriedly cooking spaghetti.

Tether: What's the rush, bro?

Catena _(turns from the stove; wearing a white apron showing “Trust me, I'm a cook”, but with 'cook' crossed out and the words “COOL DUDE” on it)_ : AH! WELCOME HOME, BROTHER! I'M JUST HURRYING TO FINISH THIS SPAGHETTI! CHAÎNE JUST ANNOUNCED HIS NEW SHOW AND I WANT TO BE PREPARED FOR IT!

Tether: Oh really..?

Catena: THAT'S RIGHT! I BET IT'S GOING TO BE HIS BEST ONE YET!

Tether: I can only bet. _(walks over the fridge and grabs his grape juice bottle; catches the look on Catena's face)_ Relax, it's not magic-infused, I swear.

Catena: JUST MAKING SURE, TETHER.

Tether: Heh. _(leaves the kitchen and sits in the living room)_

It was a while before Catena emerged from the kitchen with two plates of hot spaghetti. Tether had missed times like this. Just sitting down, watching TV, and eating _(nearly edible)_ spaghetti. Nowadays, it was just worrying about what Frisk would do and making sure Catena's Life Chain didn't shatter. He didn't want to think about these things and just wanted to relax with his brother for once.

Even if it meant having to sit through another one of Chaîne's “shows”.

Speaking of which, the scheduled show was about to begin. It started out as Chaîne talking about how Kusari was lying about things and pretending to help Frisk with their adventures. Tether wanted to send that robot to the garbage dump. But Chaîne didn't want to hurt humans, he just wants to entertain. Judging from his other shows, Tether didn't really buy it. Chaîne did say that the audience deserved a good show, especially with a plot twist. A familiar nasally female voice caught Tether's attention.

Catena _(gasps)_ : IS IT?!

Tether: Kusari..?

Chaîne: SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!

Catena: NO WAY!!

Chaîne: REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED!! A NEW SHOW... “ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!”

The start of this show wasn't too exciting. Just Chaîne bragging about how impervious to Frisk's attacks he was. He was also warning them about Asgore's plan, which Catena openly disagreed with. Several blocks shot out at Frisk and they shot them down ease. Chaîne then suggested he should take their Soul and save humanity. Some arms showed up and Frisk shot them down as well. Tether started to yawn and began to drift off to sleep. This is probably what he'll do if things continue in this matter. Chaîne then mention about how he use the Soul to go to the surface, gloating about how he'll get all the fame and fortune the humans will offer. This snapped Tether's attention and an urge to chuck the remote at the TV started to grow. He had caught a faint hurt look on Catena's face. Tether wanted to shut the TV off.

Tether: This is the worst.. Hey, Cats. We don't have to keep-

Catena _(holds his hand in front of Tether's mouth as he listened closely to Kusari's voice)_ : SHH! SOMEONE JUST CALLED IN!

Kusari: ...Y-You know how Chaîne always faces forward? Th-Th-That's because he has a switch on his backside!

Catena: HOW INTERESTING!

Tether _(sees Frisk pointing past Chaîne and the robot fell for it)_ : Pfft, can't believe he fell for that. _(sees Frisk walk up to Chaîne and flip the switch)_

Chaîne: DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH...?

Catena _(watches the robot vibrating horribly; panicking and grabbing Tether's jacket sleeve)_ : OH NO!! HE'S NOT GOING TO EXPLODE, IS HE!?

Tether: _I wish._ Nah, I'm pretty sure it's jus-

??? _(sultry male robotic voice):_ OOH YEEES~

Tether _(freezes with Catena):_ Uh...what?

Stage lights descend and bathed a humanoid figure in the middle of the foggy stage. A voice more human than robot echoed in the unknown darkness. The figure had been wanting to show off the new body and making Frisk's last living moments...

Chaîne: ABSOLUTELY beautiful!

Tether and Catena could have sworn they felt their jaws literally dropped from their skulls. Short black hair _(?)_ in a curled peek-a-box hairstyle, porcelain white skin with a patch of metallic grey on the left cheek, pink eyes with grey eyeshadow, black shoulder guards, grey arms, and white gloves. The pink chest has a white dial above the diamond-shaped speaker, the waist was pink and contained a white soul with a pinkish-yellow hue, the pink hip guards had a chain draped across them and bounced as he moved, and his black legs donning pink high-heeled boots as he danced and posed while the audience present in the makeshift concert hall cheered.

Tether _(shocked)_ : Holy sh-

Catena _(hearts in his eyes)_ : WOWIE!!!

The real show just began. There were lots of dancing _(plus Catena was following along, too)_ , boasting, heel turning, shooting, and rare posing from Frisk, bombs dropping everywhere, and a lot of lightning bolts rained from nowhere. Catena was beside himself in choosing who to cheer for: Chaîne or Frisk. So, he cheered for both of them.

Catena: GO, CHAÎNE!! HUMAN!! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT BOMB! YOU CAN DO IT!!

Chaîne had decided that he and Frisk should have a heart-to-heart, and his Soul exited his body.

Tether: That can't be good... _(sees Chaîne's arms blow off)_ Uh oh.

Catena: AAAAAAAH!! NOOOOO!!

Chaîne didn't seem to mind with legs like his. He was able to keep up with his posing despite this, and Frisk kept dodging and shooting. Frisk mostly boasted and heel turned, but rarely bothered with posing. Chaîne tried to guilt trip them, but it didn't work. So he sent his Soul out again. This time, it was surrounded by two bombs. A few shots and a few dodges from random legs, Chaîne lost said legs.

Catena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

Tether: Oh boy...

In desperation, Chaîne's Soul popped out and started shooting lightning at Frisk. Frisk managed to dodge the lightning and before they got a chance to shoot, Chaîne saw how high the ratings were.

Chaîne: OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!! THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER SEEN!! WE'VE REACHED THE CALL-IN MILESTONE!

Catena: OH! I WONDER WHO HE'LL PICK!

Tether: Who knows.

A dial tone rings out, but neither brothers got to their phones in time.

Chaîne: HELLO! YOU'RE MY FIRST CALLER ON THIS, MY LAST SHOW!

Tether: Last show, huh?

Catena: IT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST SHOW...? OOH...

Tether: It'll be all right, bro.

Catena: YEAH.. ALL I CAN DO IS WISH HIM GOOD LUCK IN HIS FUTURE ENDEAVORS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL!

Tether _(listens to the other callers)_ : Yeah. _Future endeavors..._

Catena _(hears Chaîne deciding to stay)_ : !!! HE'S....STAYING.

Tether: Hey...that's good.

Chaîne felt that it was better if he stayed in the Underground. If he left, there would be no one to distract them from their bleary life there. It would feel just as empty as it already had been for years. Even Tether, despite his dislike for the flashy robot, felt like he would have felt more empty than he already did on top of dealing with the Resets. He was a welcoming distraction along with his brother. But now, Chaîne commends Frisk for their strength, even while his own was slipping away. He was glad to have met Frisk and have wonderful fans.

Chaîne: YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!

Chaîne's battery power drained away until it looked like he fell asleep and the cameras shut off. Catena was not too happy about that.

Catena: H-HE'S NOT... IS HE...?

Tether: Nah, I'm pretty sure he's all right. He did say his battery's just running out, so I'm pretty sure Dr. Kusari will fix him.

Catena: I HOPE SO. _(becomes drowsy)_

Tether: You sleepy?

Catena: N-NO, I'M NOT TIRED. I'M JUST..HAVE LOW ENERGY.

Tether: So, you're tired.

Catena: NYEEEHH....

Tether: I'll read Puffy Dragon to you if you go to bed.

Catena: ALL RIGHT...

Once Tether managed to get Catena in bed and read the story to him until he passed out sleeping, he decided to use one of his more stronger teleportation spells to take himself to the Judgment Hall. He had someone to meet. Once there, he mentally prepared himself. Sure, Frisk did everything right this time, but who knows? It was kind of difficult to not have flashbacks that would affect his judgment of the child, but it had to be done. He heard the human enter the hall and stepped away from the pillar he was behind. Once again, they met face-to-face. The distant sound of bells rang. It was time.

Tether: So, you finally made it. I'm pretty sure you know the spiel by now. What EXP is, what LOVE is. You'll be judged for every last bit of it. _(holds his hand out and a chain ring appeared above Frisk; descends around them slowly like a scan)_ Whatever pain you've inflicted, what EXP you've gained, I'll see it. _(the scan ends; pulsing out on the floor and vanishing)_ It looks like you passed. Congratulations. You've gained no EXP and your LOVE remains low. But you know what? Even if you didn't gain LOVE, you gained love, the good kind. I hope that makes sense. Although, there is something that concerns me. It's your Soul.

Frisk: ….

Tether: I can't pinpoint it, but there's something weird about your Soul. Any ideas?

Frisk: …

Tether: Eh... Thought I asked. Well, good luck. We're counting on you, kid. _(turns around)_ And don't fuck this up...

Tether left Frisk to do their thing, knowing that they had no choice but to kill Kette. As sad as that was, he was more worried about Frisk resetting and returning to their killing ways. He still doesn't trust Frisk too well, but he was hoping. Hoping that this would be it. Hoping that this was the one that would continue for years to come.

CONTINUE?


	8. Chain 8: 800 Red Days

Chain 8: 800 Red Days

Sometimes, hopes are just not enough.

It was three weeks after the barrier shattered and the monsters were freed from the mountain. Everyone had settled in various areas of a small town and were introduced to the humans by Frisk. Yes, Frisk decided to stay with Torquem, but wasn't too fond of being an ambassador. Nonetheless, the monsters were happy that they were able to enjoy this freedom. But in Tether's case, it felt too good to be true. With everything that he went through, he was very alert to everything around him. He pretended to be excited about entering this new world like it was the first time, even though he lost any and all appeal in the venture. He did get Catena his dream vehicle, but this time, Tether just went with a normal motorbike. That sweet motorcycle he had in another timeline is just going to be a pipe dream. Whenever Catena goes out to find a job and do his errands, Tether went exploring. He visited different places like some small shops, a beach, a large park where he fell asleep under a tree and was startled awake when he heard screaming _(some poor woman thought he was someone's skeleton dug out of a grave and dumped there)_. He was kind of cranky afterwards, so he decided to drop by Grillby's for a short while. He spent the rest of the evening there until Catena returned home. Nothing really eventful happened. Just the few weeks playing out like the first time he was on the surface, except for his lack of enthusiasm and Frisk staying with Torquem. By week six, it was a relative calm. Some monsters were able to make friends with some humans and others explored the town to see what it could offer. Catena did the same, but Tether wasn't in much of a mood to do it. He still went with him regardless, but actually trying to “enjoy” the outing was starting to take a toll on him. By week eight, things begin to settle down as the monsters settled into their well-kept freedom.

At least until the start of the ninth week.

It was a quiet night and in a wide room in a large house slept Frisk. A tall cylindrical lamp stood in the far corner near the curtained window. A small round table and chair are in the middle of the room, and a wooden closet and drawer and a bedside table with a photo of them and their friends in a picture frame are by Frisk's wooden bed as they slept under a white and blue striped blanket. As the crickets chirped in the night, the door opened to reveal Torquem bringing in a slice of her butterscotch pie. She set it on the table and walked over to Frisk, kissing the top of their head, whispering “Good night” to them. She quietly stepped back out of the room and closed the door. Frisk stirred a bit in their sleep as they started to turn on their sides then back onto their back with a smile on their face. They soon woke up a little while after and opened their eyes.

They flashed red.

The next day dawned anew as Tether woke up to the sunlight shining through the blind-covered window. He wasn't too happy about the sun beaming down on his face, but he didn't really have much of a choice but to get up, despite how groggy he felt. Tether was greeted by his usually energetic brother as he left his room to wash himself up.

Catena: GOOD MORNING, TETHER! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?

Tether: A bit more than I used to, but yeah.

Catena: GOOD! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR HANGING OUT WITH FRISK AND LADY KETTE!

Tether: Heh, yeah. I think this is going to be a fun time.

Catena: YES, I FULLY AGREE! LET'S GET READY!

Tether: Okay.

After they both ate breakfast then got ready, Tether was worried about this. There had been several reports of monsters and humans disappearing at random times of the previous day. He chalked up to certain humans disliking the monsters' presence and taking it upon themselves to end their lives, and the monsters fighting back in self-defense. But it didn't make sense. They were done with hunting humans. Gathering human Souls weren't necessary anymore. Plus, he understood that there are humans that hate the monsters, but the hate was unfounded because the monsters never really wanted to hurt anyone. Not anymore anyway. So why is this happening? He didn't have much time to think about it as Catena snapped him out of his thoughts when calling out to him for their departure. As they got close to Torquem's house, Tether was getting an odd feeling in his non-existent stomach that something bad happened. He tried pushing the feeling back, but it didn't work. As Catena pulled up to the street where Torquem lived, there were three police cars, a large black van, and several police officers, some of which were monsters he's never seen before, and strips of yellow tape surrounding the area. Catena had to stop as a black male officer stepped out in his path to block him.

Tether: What's that guy doing?

Catena: I DON'T KNOW, BUT THAT WAS VERY DANGEROUS OF HIM TO DO THAT! _(puts the car in Park and rolls the window down)_ EXCUSE ME, MISTER HUMAN POLICE OFFICER!

Bofficer: I'm sorry... _(blinks in surprise)_ ….Sirs, but you can't pass through here at this time.

Tether: Why not? Two friends of ours live here.

BO: You know the residents here?

Catena: YES WE DO! LADY KETTE-

Tether: Torquem is her name.

Catena: AND FRISK THE HUMAN CHILD LIVES HERE! OH, AND CAN YOU LET THEM KNOW THAT THE GREAT CATENA AND HIS BROTHER TETHER HAVE ARRIVED? I WILL GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.

BO: Um...sure.. I'm going to get one of our investigators to talk to you two. Stay here and I'll be back with them. _(walks off)_

Catena: I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON?

Tether: I don't know. I'm going to go take a look.

Catena: BROTHER, THE NICE HUMAN OFFICER TOLD US TO STAY PUT!

Tether: I know, but I want to see what's going on. The suspense is killing me.

Catena: WELL, I'M SURE- _(jumps at a few taps on the roof of his car; sees a man in a police vest, white polo shirt and brown slacks waving at him)_ YES?

Man _(shows them his police ID and badge)_ : My name is Detective Royce Mason. I heard you two know the residents of this house?

Catena: YES, YOU HAVE HEARD CORRECTLY! LADY TORQUEM AND HUMAN FRISK STAYS HERE!

Royce: I see.

Tether: Hey, uh, so why can't we go see them?

Royce: Do you mind if I sit with you two?

Catena: SUR-

Tether: Not until you tell us what's going on.

Royce _(sighs, scratching his combed-back salt-and-pepper hair)_ : I'm sorry to tell you two, but we've found monster dust inside one of the rooms and... _(closes his eyes, nodding)_ ...you've just confirmed the identity of the victim in the residence. I'm terribly sorry.

Catena: ….

Tether: …..Um. _(scratches his cheekbone)_ Yeah, I'm one for jokes, but this one isn't a funny joke, pal.

Royce: I wish I was joking, sir, but I'm not. The Dust Coroner from our monster unit identified them, and we already contacted her next of kin-

Tether _(eye sockets become black)_ : Hey. I. Said. This. Is. A. Bad. Joke.

Catena: …...

Royce: And I'm telling you it's not, Mr. Catena-

Tether: My name is Tether. _(points at Catena)_ He's Catena.

Royce: Okay, Tether, but what I'm saying is the truth.

Tether & Catena: …..

Catena: WHAT...ABOUT FRISK? THEY DIDN'T..

Royce: We couldn't find the child. She may have-

Tether: They.

Royce: Huh?

Tether: They never told us their gender, so we just call them whatever, like kid or buddy or bucko.

Catena: OR HUMAN!

Tether: That, too.

Royce: Okay... well, they may have run away when the incident happened. We have our people looking out for...them. We'll do whatever we can to find them, the child, and bring them home.

Tether: Thanks, officer.

Royce: Anytime. If you have any information you need to let us know about... _(takes out a card with his information)_...don't hesitate to contact me or the station, okay.

Catena: YES, OF COURSE! _(watches him walk away back to the police car)_ …..BROTHER...

Tether: Yeah, Catena...?

Catena: ….I...THINK WE SHOULD HEAD HOME....

Tether: Yeah....

Catena: …..

Catena drove the both of them out of the area and went straight home. The news of Torquem's death had started to spread, but it became one of many incidents like this. There were more news of monsters and humans disappearing and discovered dead in the town, and it started to look like a mass murderer is on the loose. This indiscriminate killing was starting to bring back bad memories _(if they're even called that)_ in Tether's mind, but he was praying to whatever higher being that was just some unrelated person or persons of interest. The brothers made it home and haven't talked to each other the whole time they tried to recollect themselves. Which was hard because Catena was crying and Tether was emotionally paralyzed, having finally come to terms with the news of Torquem's death. What was going on? Why did she die? Tether had so many questions that were most likely to keep him up all night, if not his nightmares. That night, a search had concluded as a small group of officers and volunteers had ended up on the western corner of the town passed a few business buildings. A few people broke off the main group but stayed together while heading towards their cars to head home for the night. Two men and a woman were all chatting with each other until one of them spotted something darting into an alley.

Man: What was that?

Woman: What was what?

Man: I just saw something...

Younger Man: Maybe it was an animal.

Man: Maybe.

The group continued to walk past the alley when the younger man dropped his phone while trying to text someone. He scrambled to pick it up as the man and the woman kept walking.

YM: Crap. _(picks up the phone and stops to text)_

Man: Hey, come on. We shouldn't be separated.

YM: Go on, I'll catch up.

Woman: ….

Man: I don't think so. We were all told not to leave alone.

YM: All right... _(finishes the text)_ Done. _(walks up to the duo)_

The trio soon arrives at the parking lot near a shopping center. The man guides the woman and the younger man to their cars before going to his own. He gets inside his car and starts to drive towards the parking lot entrance when he sees a little child blocking the way. The child looks like the one in the Missing flyers.

Man: Oh my god. _(gets out of the car)_ Hey there, kid. Are you Frisk?

Child: ….......I am.

Man: Oh, that's good. That's really good. Your friends and family are looking for you. _(takes out his phone)_ Stay right there while I call our search group.

YM ( _honks his horn)_ : Hey! Why are you blocking the way!?

Man: He's here! The kid were looking for is- _(jerks forward, looking confused at the moment then noticing the woman and young man's expressions)_ What...?

YM: D...Dude....

Woman: Aaaah....

The man looked down to see a glowing red blade attached to a chain sticking out of his stomach. It took a short minute before he could realize he was bleeding out. The chained blade retracted itself out of him as he dropped to the ground, choking on his own blood. The woman screamed before her throat was impaled and the young man scurried back into his car. He watched as the chain blade around the child kept stabbing at the woman's body, observing their work through red eyes. He was about to move his car out of Park before his window was broken into and he was decapitated. It was a messy task, but it had to be done. The child waved their hand in front of them and two black screens appeared. One had a list of options and the other branched off of the first, revealing their stats.

“Fhirk”

LV 5

HP 36/36

AT 18 (99) EXP: 120

DF 11 (99) Next: 80

WEAPON: Real Knife

ARMOR: The Locket

Gold: 0

…...Not enough.

The next day, news of an entire search party being wiped out that night broke out that morning. This was the point where nearly everyone in town, both monsters and humans, were in fear of their lives. A mass murderer is lurking there, and the authorities were unable to find out who it is. In light of what happened to Torquem, there was fear that the killer may even enter their homes if they wanted to. Some considered leaving town, but they feared that they would be followed. There was no real way to win unless the perpetrator was captured. Tether, in the midst of all of this, was having horrible nightmares about this, and Catena keep wanting to join the efforts of finding Frisk. The brothers often argued about what they should do, mainly Tether wanting Catena to stay for his own safety and leaving the search for Frisk to the police, and Catena wanting to drag Tether outside and help search for their friend.

Catena: I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'RE SO AGAINST THIS, TETHER! WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE HELPING THEM FIND FRISK, NOT SIT AROUND AND TWIDDLE OUR THUMB BONES WHILE A KILLER IS OUT THERE!

Tether: I'm jus' as upset as ya, Cats, but dis is dangerous! What if we get caught 'n da middle o' this genocide?! We can't risk losin' our lives 'ere!

Catena: I KNOW THAT, BUT CAN'T WE AT LEAST FIND FRISK? WHAT IF THE KILLER GETS TO THEM!?

Tether: ….I highly doubt that'll 'appen.

Catena _(crosses his arm)_ : AND WHY IS THAT, BROTHER?

Tether _(looks down at the floor)_ : _I can't tell him.. It'll break his Soul..._ I don't know. It's just a feeling of mine. There's just something not right about this.

Catena: WELL, WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT ONCE WE FIND FRISK.

Tether _(stares at Catena in shock)_ : Oh, c'mon! You heard da police! We can't go out while they're on da streets right now!

Catena: I KNOW.

Tether: Then why..

Catena: BECAUSE FRISK IS OUR FRIEND, AND LIKE THEY HAVE SAVED US, WE SHOULD RETURN THE FAVOR! BESIDES... _(grabs the front door knob)_ ….I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY FIRST-EVER FRIEND. SO... _(glances back at Tether)_ ...ARE YOU WITH ME OR NOT? I'M GOING, REGARDLESS!

Tether: D.... Damn it....Catena... _(sighs heavily)_...Fine. But I'm only goin' because you're going, okay?

Catena: THANK YOU, BROTHER. _(opens the door)_ NOW, LET US GO RESCUE OUR DEAR FRIEND FRISK! _(leaves)_

Tether: _…..You have no idea why I don't want you to do this, Catena... (follows Catena out to his car)_

After Catena locked the door, the brothers jumped into his car, and set off to search for Frisk on their own. Unfortunately, they didn't get too far. They kept getting lost _(due to Tether's intentional misdirection)_ , kept getting rejections for the others to help in the search, and was eventually caught by the police and sent home, despite Catena's protests. It was terrible out in the town, they had realized. The streets were empty, save for the police force, they were many places where there were blockades cutting off access to the many crime scenes, and the whole town was on lock-down so no one could leave anywhere. As the day wore on into night, the brothers kept worrying about the events that were happening. The killings kept going on until four days later when it stopped. Everyone was happy when it did, but it was short-lived as the next two days winded down. Kusari was waiting for Ketju for their date at a restaurant. She was wearing a white dress with a silver chain loop belt, a smaller chain loop hooked to her right hip side, and a white bangle. They figured they could take an opportunity in the lifted curfew to go out and take their minds off of what happened. No one had time to prepare for funerals, monster and otherwise, so they couldn't really spend time mourning anyone. There were far too many lives lost to do it. She finally got a text from Ketju saying she's almost there when Kusari noticed something across the street from her. Something small, something with red eyes. She figured it was an animal until it started moving towards her. Stepping out into the light of the moon was a familiar face.

A blood-covered familiar face.

Once again, no one was safe anymore. The news covered more deaths in the town than any other subject that would have come out. This time, a restaurant was attacked and everyone was killed, including two of Tether's friends. The police were combing the area for clues, but the only things they found were impaled bodies and scratch marks.

Royce: Kusari Allori and Ketju Acheris, hm? This is getting bad...

Officer: How is this guy getting past us? This is getting ridiculous.

Royce: You're telling me. _(notices Kusari's phone getting bagged for evidence) ….. What did these people see?_

The days that followed these incidents kept getting worse. So much so that Tether started to write in his notes again. Every week, it was a new killing spree. Every week, a friend of his dies _(even though Cha_ î _ne wasn't his friend, but he was only here because he heard of Kusari's death)_. Every week, he was beginning to fear the worst. And where was Frisk in all of this? Nowhere. Some ambassador. People are clamoring to find out what sort of criminal organization would have the capacity and ability to kill this many people without any of their members caught. As the days went by, the air was becoming choked in monster dust, and the streets were turning red, a mist of red wavering among the small town. Tether began to hate the color red. Not that he would hate anything colored red themselves, like apples, hair, or blood, but the color in its purest, unassociated state. Having it alone would remind him of this, this red-stained world it's becoming. Whoever was doing this was literally painting the town red. Tether spent these days following the news, documenting and hoping to hear anything about Frisk. Catena was growing increasingly terrified yet desperate to do something to help stop the murders. Both brothers were losing their friends and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Catena _(rubs his gloved hands together nervously)_ : TETHER...

Tether: yeah, bro...?

Catena: I..UM....I...HAVE TO GO CHECK ON MY JOB...

Tether: ….you know it's bad outside....

Catena: I KNOW....BUT I'M WORRIED ABOUT EVERYONE...

Tether: ….i know.....

Catena: ….....

Tether: ….... _(writes down something in his notebook)_

Catena: ..WHAT ARE YOU WRITING...?

Tether: ...notes...if we can't do anything to help end this..or get away....then i can at least distract myself....

Catena: OH.... _(looks at their TV, notices the photo displayed on the screen)_ T-TETHER....

Tether _(looks up from his notes)_ : ...what...? _(sees the photo)_ ...What in the world....

A photo of a child with closed eyes and covered in blood was displayed on the screen. Apparently, it was a photo that Kusari had taken before she was dusted. The police were asking for help for the search for the child in the photo, and both brothers recognized them as-

Catena & Tether: FRISK!!

Catena: TH-THAT'S A GOOD SIGN, RIGHT!? THAT THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!?

Tether: Yeah, but hang on. We don't know how long ago that was taken.

Catena: STILL! IT'S A GOOD SIGN THAT THEY MIGHT BE, NO, THEY ARE ALIVE! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES!

Tether: Yeah... _I wish I felt the same._ But something doesn't- _(sees Catena head to the front door)_ Catena, wait!

Catena: THIS CAN'T WAIT! I'M TIRED OF WAITING! IF I CAN AT LEAST SAVE ONE OF MY FRIENDS, THEN I CAN FEEL AT PEACE!

Tether: Not if you fall into pieces first!

Catena: I WON'T! _(opens the door)_

Tether _(has a flashback of Catena getting killed)_ : Wait, don't-

Royce _(has his fist raised)_ : Oh. Sorry, were you just about to leave? _(lowers his hand)_

Catena: YES, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO HELP YOU OFFICERS FIND OUR HUMAN FRIEND FRISK!

Royce: Aah, about that. We really came here to take you two into protective custody.

Tether: Protective custody? Why?

Royce _(holds out a picture)_ : We arrived at a flower shop where several people were killed and we found this photo. I had to go through employee records to find your address, so we came to get you to safety.

_(the photo showed a bloody human skull sitting on a plate of spaghetti on a single round table and words written in blood and scratch marks on a white wall: YOU'RE NEXT, CATENA)_

Catena: WHA...WHAT...

Tether _(eyes go dark)_ : No way....

Royce: Pack some necessary things, boys. You'll be staying at the station with us until this whole thing ends.

Tether: What if it doesn't end?

Royce: It has to end sometime. Now, go on and get ready. We'll be waiting by the door.

Catena: RIGHT! _(rushes to his room)_

Tether: …

Royce: Hey, what are you waiting for-

Tether: Okay, okay... _(trudges his way to his room as Catena rushed back out by him)_

Catena: I'M READY TO GO!

Royce: Good. Now, we just have to wait for your brother.

Tether _(in his room, grabbing a few clothes and things)_ : I don't see why we have to leave. I doubt this is even going to work. _(grabs a picture frame showing him and everyone in silly poses after they left the Underground; notices something odd with Frisk)_ ...What's up with Frisk here?

The photo showed a slightly dark shadow around Frisk as they had their hands arranged with their index finger and thumb together and three fingers were up on their right hand while their left hand is the opposite.

Tether: That's weird. _(finishes gathering his things and leaves)_

Tether and Catena were both taken to the police station to stay until the killing spree ended. However long that would take. They were on their way to the station when Royce's partner called the station on the car radio to report in.

Partner: This is Officer Kinen of Car 20 to station, we've picked up the subjects in question and on our way. Over. _(hears nothing)_ This is Officer Kinen, to station, please respond. _(hears nothing but static)_ Officer Kinen to station, can anyone hear me?

Tether: I don't like the sound of this...

Kinen: Why isn't anyone answering?

Royce: The airways are clear, but there's nothing?

Kinen: Nothing.

Royce: Huh.

Tether: Something's wrong...

Catena: WHAT'S WRONG?

Royce: Maybe we should-

As soon as he was about to suggest something, the car suddenly got struck on the passenger side, sending them spinning. Royce tried to steer the wheel to make them stop, but the car somehow flipped over. Once the car stopped rolling and landed on its roof, it was a while before there was movement. The first person to climb out was Royce.

Royce: Aah..shit... You guys okay?

Tether _(staggers toward Royce with Catena):_ We're fine.

Royce: How did you two... Where's Kinen?

Tether: I think he's still inside the car. _(watches Royce walk over to the car to find Kinen upside-down and checks him over)_ I was only able to grab Catena when I teleported, sorry..

Royce: Shit, he's gone. What the hell hit us..?

Tether: Another car?

Royce: That's my guess.

Catena _(dizzy)_ : WHAT HAPPENED?

Tether: Car accident, it looks like.

Catena: ARE THE TWO OFFICERS OKAY?

Royce: I am, but my partner... He didn't make it.

Catena: MAKE WHAT?

Tether: He's dead, Cats...

Catena: AH.. OH NO...

Tether: Yeah... _(notices Catena looking away from him)_ What's wrong, bro?

Royce: Look who just showed up....

Tether _(follows the others' line of sight; starts sweating)_ : …...Oh boy...

Standing some distance from their crash site was a child no older than nine, drenched in red. Their hair looked matted and their clothes looked roughed up. Their face looked blank, but the brothers recognized them.

Catena & Tether: FRISK!!

Catena: FRISK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! _(moves to walk toward Frisk)_ COME WITH US, FR- _(gets stopped by Tether)_ EH?

Tether: Hang on. _(steps in front of Catena)_ It's nice to see you, Frisk. Like Cats said, we've been looking for you.

Frisk: ….

Tether: You've been hiding everywhere, huh? Good thing the killer didn't find you. Otherwise, they would have been DEAD set on killing you.

Frisk: ….

Catena: TETHER'S RIGHT! BUT NOW, YOU'RE SAFE WITH US!

Royce: Enough stalling. Let's go, kid.

Frisk: ….Okay.... _(approaches the group)_

Tether _(holds his hand out to Frisk)_ : Here, take my hand. _(winks)_ But not literally.

Frisk took Tether's hand _(not literally)_ and the group walked down the street with Royce in the lead. It was quiet during their walk, except for the occasional breeze and dripping sounds with no sign of rain anywhere. The stench of death and dust hung in the air like the slowly dissipating red fog. Tether started to slow down as he felt Frisk do the same, causing them to fall far behind Catena and Royce. He could hear a slight clinking of metal that's not from the ones from his hips from behind him and turns around, catching three chained blades under his arms and holding Frisk still by holding their Soul under his magic.

Tether: Got ya.

Catena _(turns to see Tether struggling against Frisk)_ : TETHER? WHY ARE YOU AND FRISK-

Royce _(sees the chained blades wriggling from under Tether's arm)_ : What the heck are those things?!

Tether: Royce, keep an eye on Catena, okay?

Catena: TETHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Tether: Sorry, bro. I gotta have a little chat with the kiddo for a bit. _(a chain portal opens at the wave of Tether's free hand)_ It won't be long.

Catena: TETHER, WAIT!

Tether _(glances back at Catena, smile widening)_ : See you later, Catena.

Tether smiled in a way that made Catena shed tears. It was a genuine smile, not like the fake one the taller skeleton had often seen on his brother's face. Seeing Catena running to him in tears and seeing a true smile on Tether's face was the last thing both brothers saw before the portal closed on them. When it reopened, both Tether and Frisk landed nearly on top of each other. Frisk got blasted back several feet away from Tether before their Soul was finally freed. Frisk scrambled to their feet quickly and looked around. Tall pillars connected by chains, stained glass windows with the kingdom's emblem etched in, and a light that was once a pale moon silver, but now a blood moon red. They recognized this place as Tether stood ahead of them, a familiar stance like he was judging them with his left purple eye pulsing in yellow and a purple chain slithering across the same eye on the same side of his skull.

They were back in the Underground in the Judgment Hall.

Tether: Heya, Frisk. You've been AWFULLY busy, huh? Red-dy to be judged?

Frisk just stared.

Tether couldn't wait to leave.

He hated the color red.

CONTINUE?


	9. Chain 9: 900 Dunks

Chain 9: 900 Dunks

Tall pillars connected by chains, stained glass windows with the kingdom's emblem etched in, and a light that was once a pale moon silver, but now a blood moon red. They recognized this place as Tether stood ahead of them, a familiar stance like he was judging them with his right purple eye pulsing in yellow and a purple chain slithering across the same eye on the same side of his skull.

They were back in the Underground in the Judgment Hall.

Tether: Heya, Frisk. You've been AWFULLY busy, huh? Red-dy to be judged?

Frisk just stared.

Tether: Not red-dy, huh? You certainly look the part. You relapsed, kiddo. Couldn't resist the urge to kill? Couldn't resist that voice in ya head? Heh... I really trusted ya, kid. I was really rootin' for ya. _(gazes at the windows)_ But ya had to paint this place red, didn't ya? _(glances at Frisk)_ What do you have to say for yourself? Hm?

Frisk: ….

Tether: Nothing? Surely, you have some explanation. Help me out here. I mean, what point did you have to make by killing? Is this worth it?

Frisk: ….

Tether: ….Okay, let's go a different direction. Why did you kill Torquem? What did she ever do to you?

Frisk _(flinches)_ : ….

Tether: What about Kusari and Ketju? They were just going on a date.

Frisk _(lowers their head a little)_ : ….

Tether: Chaîne, I never really liked him, but he didn't have to die.

Frisk _(lowers head further)_ : …

Tether: Kette, he loved you like his own child! He of all people should have at least been given mercy.

Frisk _(trembles a little)_ : …..

Tether: And my bro. Thank the gods I took you away from him before you got to him. All he wanted was to find you. He would charge out into the streets against orders in order to find you and bring you home safe and sound. Why target him? Why try and kill him? Why would want you want to kill us all?!

Frisk _(wraps their arms around their stomach, trembling)_ : ….Hn...

Tether: You look a little shaken up there, buddy. That's okay. I was rattled by all-

Frisk: AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!

Tether _(flinches hard, stepping back)_ : What the...?

Frisk _(takes a deep breath then exhales; their eyes opened and have a crazed red glow to them)_ : Why why why, that's all you ask. Why ask me?

Tether: Because you're the only one who did all of this!

Frisk: True. But it's your fault for not realizing anything.

Tether _(frowns)_ : Realizing what?

Frisk _(smirks)_ : Hm. I guess I can indulge you a little. But for a price.

Tether: A price...?

Frisk: Yes. If you beat me, I'll tell you what you want.

Tether: If I lose?

Frisk: Well, I get to go past you and kill your brother.

Tether: Fuck that!

Frisk: Should you be cursing in front of a child?

Tether: I don't think you're even human.

Frisk: And you are?

Tether: I might as well be since you've become such a monster. Oh wait. “Monster” would be an insult to my kind. I'd say you're more of a “demon”.

Frisk: Heh, funny you should say that. _(summons their three chained blades)_ I happen to be the demon who comes when called upon.

Tether: So I wasn't too far off. Well, let's stop chatting.... _(watches Frisk bring out their Soul and the whole area turn black and white)_ ...and start playin' 20 questions.

Frisk: Okay. I'll give the first question you asked an answer for free. About resisting the urge to kill.

Tether: …

Frisk: I didn't resist the urge. I embraced it. Just like the first time I started.

Tether: The first time? What do you-

Frisk _(wiggles their index finger, interrupting Tether)_ : Ah ah! I gave you a free one. You'll have to fight me for the rest.

Tether: Grr... Fine. Ain't got much o' a choice, anyway. _(listens for the crickets, but none are heard)_ It would have been a beautiful night outside. Crickets stopped chirping, the sky is red, on nights like this, kids like you... _(grabs Frisk's Soul with his magic and slams them down to the ground; lifts them back up then throws them into a wall of bones; snaps his fingers, calling out four Gaster Blasters and gives them the signal to fire, watching them destroy Frisk's Soul; their Soul shatters in an instant)_ That was too easy.... _(feels the rewind feeling happen) That feeling again... (sees Frisk standing ahead of him)_ You look like you have something in mind?

Frisk: ...Yes. And I'll answer your second question.

Tether: My...second..?

Frisk _(points to their head)_ : About the voice in my head. But before I do, why not write everything down in that little notebook of yours?

Tether _(shocked)_ : How-

Frisk: All of those previous Resets, I had sometimes caught you spying on me. I hope those notes helped you realize what's going on. _(shrugs)_ If not, then it's too late. Go ahead.

Tether: …... _(pulls out a thick purple notebook and a black pen; opens both)_

Frisk: So, the voice in my head. What voice? There was never one.

Tether _(scratches the page he's writing)_ : BULLSHIT. Someone had to have convinced you!

Frisk: But no one did. Even if there was, you won''t find out.

Tether: And why not?

Frisk: Fight me.

Tether: Hmm.... _(sends bones at Frisk as they dodge; conjures a circle of bones as he catches Frisk's Soul and sees the others strike them; encloses the bone circle on Frisk, watching them get impaled and the Soul shatter; gets rewound and takes out his notebook)_ Now, answer me.

Frisk: About the point I was making with the killings?

Tether: No, about-

Frisk: There was no point. I just did it because I wanted to.

Tether _(glares)_ : You can't be serious...

Frisk: I'm as serious as your name is Tether.

Tether: ….. Not the answer I wanted. _(conjures an area of bones that shoots up from the ground, stabbing Frisk in the chest and shattering their Soul; gets rewound)_ I'm not happy about how this is going.

Frisk: Then you won't like how I dealt with Torquem.

Tether: Ah..

Frisk: Oh, I forgot. She would have been “Mother” to me, or perhaps, the “old lady from behind the ruin doors” you made a promise to?

Tether: You-

Frisk: You did do a good job at doing that, but now? What would she think?

Tether: She wouldn't, because you killed her!

Frisk: Right, and do you know what she said? She still calls me her “child”. Sad, isn't it? I even told her “I love you, Mother”, before I cut her Soul out.

Tether: And you just....killed her outright?

Frisk: We struggled for a bit, but I had injured her beforehand, so it was easy to end her- _(gets a sharp bone driven through their chest)_ A bit much..?

Tether: She loved you like her own child. Made me promise to take care and protect any human that fell down here. You're giving me a good reason to not promise anyone anything anymore. _(watches them drop to the ground dead and Soul shattered; gets rewound)_

Frisk: Ketju and Kusari. They were fun. I did have some trouble with Ketju, but Kusari was so easy. Too bad she took my picture. I should have gotten rid of her phone, but I had to get rid of witnesses.

Tether: Those innocent people...

Frisk: Those weak people. I had to kill enough of them to raise my LOVE, even with monsters. Seven days of killing before taking on you guys.

Tether: Seven...?

Frisk: Heh. _(sends their chained blades at Tether)_ Kill me for the answer!

Tether teleported away to dodge the three blades and reappeared catching Frisk's Soul. He sent the child flying forward as he teleport-hopped with them, stopping them with a spot of spiked bones.

Frisk _(spits out blood)_ : Hahaha... _(gets a bone through their Soul)_

Tether: Why seven days? _(gets rewound after seeing the Soul shatter)_

Frisk: I needed time to figure out how much EXP I needed from humans and monsters before I can take on you Boss Monsters. But so far, it was easy.

Tether: Easy for you to say. It couldn't have been that way.

Frisk: You're right. Ketju was one of the tougher ones, but in the end, she got dusted, too. I had to bide my time with Chaîne, since he was elsewhere, but he was easy, too, once I knew where to strike him.

Tether: Kaede, too? _(dodges a barrage of knife swings and stabs before using a Gaster Blaster on them and blasting them point-blank; gets rewound)_

Frisk: Caught her off-guard. Stomped on her friends and family, too.

Tether: Grrr.... And Kette!? _(dodges another knife swing while teleporting away from Frisk and wrapping an energy chain around them; watches bones explode from their body and the Soul shattering, get rewound)_

Frisk: He was upset about everything. When he saw me, he was happy. By that time, I wasn't strong enough, so I had to kill him in his sleep. After that I needed more humans and monsters to reach the level I'm at. I figured that there was one more person, or monster, I needed.

Tether: ….... _(eye sockets widen in horror)_..Catena..

Frisk: Bingo! He's the last one I need!

Tether: Wait, last one? What about me?

Frisk: I guess I can answer this one, since I'm starting to run out of time.

Tether: Wha-

Frisk: Once I kill your brother, you'll be useless EXP. _(giggles)_ No, not even that. You'll be useless, period. Useless as an early-game enemy taken out in one shot.

Tether: …..

Frisk _(glances over their shoulder)_ : ….?

Tether _(tries to look past Frisk's shoulder)_ : _What are they looking at..?_

Frisk: Well.... _(smirks at Tether)_ It looks like time's up.

Tether: What? No, I still have questions!

Frisk: Too bad. I got places to be and people to kill!

Tether: Not happenin', kid.

Frisk _(readies their chained blades)_ : Move.

Tether _(a thin line glows above his shoulders and a purple chain with five bones each appeared)_ : Make me.

Frisk charged at Tether with every intention to kill. Tether dodged their knife swings like before, and caught their Soul with his magic. He slammed them down towards a row of bones, but Frisk managed to avoid them by sticking two of their blades in the ground and holding themselves up. He caught and threw them along the hall towards the entrance near the box and star, seeing them zigzagging their way past the bones before stopping themselves. Frisk found themselves cornered by four Gaster Blasters, and they dodged the blasts as they ran back towards Tether. Before they reach him, Tether had conjured up his bones and threw them at Frisk. Frisk batted the bones away with much accuracy before two struck them. They took a chance at swinging at him, but he sidestepped from the swing path, sending a bone at them in the process, only for it to be sliced in half.

Tether: Almost had you there. No wonder people never use their strongest attack first.

Frisk: Hrr....

Frisk charged at Tether again, swinging their hand knife and trying to stab him with the chained ones. Tether kept deflecting the chained ones with his bones and stepping out of the way of the hand one as Frisk tried to grab him. They were grabbed instead by their Soul and thrown into a pillar, bones stabbing them after and their Soul shattered. The rewind feeling came as Frisk and Tether returned to their spots. Frisk didn't give Tether time to ask any questions as they charged at him head-on. They tried cutting at him again, but they were thrown to the ceiling. Frisk saved themselves again before dodging a Gaster Blaster that tried to bite them and another one that blasted at them. They got grazed by it before they realized part of their arm is missing. They watched the blasters return to Tether's side and chains grew on one of them before he moved his left hand and a wave of bones rushed at them. Frisk jumped over the wave before a pair of indigo blue and normal bones rushed at them. Frisk froze with the blue bones and dodged the normal ones. Five sets passed and they swung at Tether, getting tripped up by a line of chained bones.

Frisk _(sees the chained bones snake around Tether in a spiral)_ : Wha..?

Tether: Yeah, I've learned a few tricks. Although, I didn't really 'ave much of a use for 'em before ya started killin' everyone.

Frisk: Grr....

Tether: Look, let's just- _(dodges a chained blade)_ Hey!

Frisk: Just die.

Tether: Not until you finish answering my- _(dodges a second stab)_ Questions, damn it!

Frisk: Then ask me! _(jab their hand knife forward)_

Tether _(sidestepped Frisk and grabbed their Soul)_ : What did you mean by “running out of time”? What will happen?

Frisk: …...Hahahaaaha. The signs were all there, Tether. You just didn't see them. _(struggles against Tether's magic)_

Tether: What signs?

Frisk: 8.

Tether: Eight? Eight signs?

Frisk: Wouldn't you like to know? _(gets blasted back then followed by a Gaster Blaster)_

Tether: Eight signs.... _Were there something like that? (sees a chain blade aiming for him and leans back to dodge; gets by a few inches and falls backward, teleporting away as Frisk swings the blade)_

Tether reappeared behind Frisk before sending more bones into their back and Soul. He watched as the Soul shattered into pieces. He felt the rewind sensation again before the fighters returned to their positions. Tether decided to try and figure out what those eight signs Frisk alluded to were.

Tether: _Think back, Tether. If there really were signs, what were they? (slams Frisk into a pillar then slings several bones at them) What was the first sign?_

Frisk: Trying to figure it out? Ha! _(sends all three chain blades at Tether)_ It's no use!

Tether _(dodges all three; gets a tear in his left sleeve)_ : Crap. _(conjures a sea of bones and sends them off at Frisk) First sign.... (hears a phone ringing)_ Wha-

Frisk: Grrr.... _(pulls out a cellphone and answers)_ What do you want?! I almost got him!

Tether: _They have a phone..?? A phone... That phone call from the first.... (dodges a chain blade) That was the start._ Hey!

Frisk: What?!

Tether: You remember that phone call you made long ago? I know you do. You told me to “live”. Why?

Frisk: Live? No. But I want you to die! _(sends off their blades again)_

Tether _(gets ready to dodge; feels an odd pulse from nowhere)_ : What was- _(dodges all but one; feels the blade graze his arm) Shit! Damn it, forget the signs! I need to concentrate!_

Frisk: It's almost time, Tether. You got eight chances, no, seven now. To kill me fully before I kill you.

Tether: That won't be too hard. _What are they talking about...?_

Frisk: Seven. _(charges at Tether)_

Tether dodged Frisk's swings as they shouted out curses at each miss. Each time, Tether would hit them with a bone. In the face, in the back, into their Soul. Tether had caught their Soul and slammed them down into a sea of bones before they crawled out and charged at him again. Only to be stabbed by a line of bones and their Soul shattered.

Tether: _Are they... (feels the area rewind; sees Frisk alive)_ Of course not.

Frisk: Six.

Tether sent off a wave of bones toward Frisk while trying to raise more as the child kept weaving between them. Frisk chased Tether around the area as he started to run and leave a trail of bones behind him. Frisk used their blades to cut down the bones before running into four Gaster Blasters. They cut down two, but were blasted away by them, nearly shredded by the chain shrapnel hidden in the blast beams. Tether teleported behind Frisk and was about to strike them, but he felt the odd pulse again. He could have sworn he heard a faint ringing sound.

Tether: What the hell? _(sees Frisk turn to him to stab him; jumps back and stabs them with three bones to the chest and the Soul shatters) What was that? (feels like everything is going backwards)_ ….Frisk...

Frisk: Five.

Frisk sent the blades at Tether again, their knives stabbing the spot Tether was before jumping out of the way. Tether was strangely getting tired from the constant fighting and he began to notice the area getting darker, only for it to get brighter whenever he commanded his Blasters to fire. Tether set up some chain platforms to jump on and send bones and blasters at Frisk, but Frisk took a chance to climb on them and chase Tether. They hadn't counted on giant bones jutting out of the ground and catching them with their chains and several sharp bones stabbing them from behind. As they frantically tried to free themselves, Tether saw the area become a little more darker, like clouds were slowly covering the moon. He also heard that same ringing sound again a little louder.

Tether: _And again. What is that? And is it just me or is it getting darker?_

Everything Tether made disappeared as he saw Frisk's body drop to the ground from the multiple stabs from his bones. The rewind feeling returned to him after he heard the Soul shattering and he turned to see Frisk say “four”. Again, the area grew darker and he had to start using more of his energy chains as light to keep an eye on Frisk. He had several close calls as a result. He was nearly impaled by all three chain blades, but he managed to escape with a few tears in his clothes. He managed to dodge Frisk's hand knife at the last moment before it got lodged in his skull when they tried to get him from behind, and rewarded them with ten sharp bones in their back. Tether had three chances now, according to Frisk, and the ringing sound along the odd pulse was becoming like a reverberation from a church bell.

Frisk and Tether are the only ones in the Underground.

Tether had to act fast again as the area was getting darker again, but as he tried, he was becoming weary. His right leg got caught on Frisk's chain as he sidestepped them, so he stomped on it, tripping Frisk as he teleported away. He snagged their Soul and slammed them around a few times before slamming them into a pillar. Tether made energy chains wrap around the child in order to keep them tied to the pillar.

Tether: You have any idea why the area is getting dark, kid?

Frisk: Two chances left, Tether.

Tether: That doesn't answer my question. Why am I also hearing a bell? Can you hear it?

Frisk: A bell? I don't hear- _(grins)_ Oooooh.

Tether: What?

Frisk: Kill me for the answer first.

Tether: …. _(sighs)_ No, you know what? I'm getting tired of fighting you. I know I can't beat you. You'll just keep restarting the fight. I'm getting sick of it. None of my attacks will stick because you'll undo everything, so no. I will NOT kill you for the answer. _(sits down)_ I'm going to sit here until you give me the answer.

Frisk: Then I hope your brother likes knives, because I'll be stuffing him full of- _(gets a giant sharp bone driven through their body)_

Tether _(realizes what he did; facepalms)_ : Son of a- _(flinches at the sound of Frisk's Soul shattering) That was a stupid move. (feels the rewind and hears the bell sound louder)_ Hey... It's getting really dark here.

Frisk: Last chance. After this, it will be the end.

Tether: The end? Of what?

Frisk: You'll see.

Tether conjured more energy chains to give more light around him since it became darker again. Using his eye and his Chain Arts were taking their toll on him and he's not liking it. He had to dodge more times than he had attacked, and if he had decided to attack, he would try to find the red of Frisk's eyes. Which was difficult since he realized that they had closed their eyes as they tried to get close to him. It was getting bad and Tether knew that there's no point in trying to kill Frisk on top of getting exhausted. He only had to last long enough this time until he's able to hold his turn, and prevent Frisk from escaping past him. He managed to fend off the child's attacks while avoiding trying to hit them, concentrating on dodges the entire fight until Frisk became angry.

Frisk: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Tether: What does it look like? It's pretty dark in here.

Frisk: WHY ARE YOU NOT ATTACKING ME?!

Tether: Because I know it won't matter if I kill you or not! As I said before, you'll just keep restarting from the beginning of our fight until you kill me. So what's the point? It's not like I'm letting you go.

Frisk: ….. _(eyes shift left then back at Tether)_ You're right. There is no point in you killing me. _(a glowing red heart floats around)_ Not like this is mine anyway!

Tether: What- _(sees the heart get pierced by something pointy)_ Frisk, what are you doing!?

Frisk: You lost your chance to kill me. So, I'm...doing it myself. _(drops to the ground and the Soul shatters)_

Tether: Did they just... _(feels the rewind and hears the bell ring loudly; only sees the glow of Frisk's eyes)_ Did you...kill yourself...?

Frisk: Someone had to do it. And that someone was me. You had your chance to completely beat me, yet you started to avoid it. So now, it's my turn to kill you.

Tether: How are you going to do that? _(conjures his energy chains and white bones)_ You can't touch- _(feels something sharp pierce through his chest)_ – meeh...

Frisk: I just did. _(lifts Tether with their chain blade in his chest)_ Like I said, it's my turn to kill you. And I won't miss my chances.

Tether felt himself getting flung around before he was thrown at a pillar. He felt his Life Chain breaking as another blade hit the same spot before he teleported from the path of the third blade. Tether summoned several Blasters to shoot Frisk away, but they dodged each blast, drawing closer to Tether as he struggled to move away. When he did, he was struck again and his Soul was hit dead-on.

Tether: N-No... I can't... _I can't die here!! (feels his body break apart; sees Frisk move towards the exit then stops to look back at him)_ Don't you dare go after my brother... _(collapses)_ Don't.... _(eyes dim out then closes his eyes)_

Tether's body crumbled into dust as he cursed and pleaded in his dissolving mind at Frisk to not go after Catena. What should have been the end of him, became torment for him. Every time Frisk restarted their battle, they always caught him off guard. Whether they stabbed early in the fight or he becomes too exhausted to watch them, it always ends in his death. Frisk's favorite place to slice Tether at is where his Life Chain is; across his chest over his Soul. The fifth time they fought, Frisk took their time with him. Cutting into his Life Chain then his sternum as they pinned him down through the wrist and ankle bones with their chained blades. That was their favorite killing that they did this round. Too bad they had to restart. What was worse was that Tether felt like the wounds weren't healing properly, even when they started over clean.

Tether _(kneeling down, bleeding a little)_ : Hey.....stop this....please.... Haven't you...done this already...?

Frisk: Yes, but it's so much fun killing you in so many ways! But you're right. _(walks up to Tether with a skip in their movement)_ It is time to stop. Time to move on from this world to the next.

Tether: Wait. The next world....? What's that supposed to mean?

Frisk: Exactly what it means. You stopped me from destroying this world once by dragging me down here. But now, you're too weak to do anything. _(taps the tip of their hand knife on top of Tether's skull)_

Tether: Damn you.. _(gets bypassed; grabs Frisk's pant leg)_...Frisk....stop...

Frisk _(turns, kicks Tether's hand off and stomps on it)_ : No.

Tether: AAAAAAAGH! _(tries to pull his hand away)_

Frisk: Pathetic. You considered yourself powerful enough to persevere, but that's nothing... _(glows red)_ ...to DETERMINATION. I guess I can go for a little EXP. _(raises all three chain blades and their hand knife)_ At least before I kill that stupid brother of yours.

Tether: No... _(raises his free hand to conjure a bone, but it get impaled to the ground)_ Aaagh!!

Frisk _(smiles)_ : Goodbye, Tether. I'll tell Catena you said bye.

Tether: No!

Tether waited for the blades to end him and turn him into dust for the last time.

But nothing happened.

Tether: Nothing...? _(sees Frisk shaking hard)_ ….Frisk...?

Frisk: ….... _(struggles to speak)_......T...Te......Teth.....

Tether: Huh..?

Frisk: Teth....Te....Teth...er....

Tether: ...Frisk..?

Frisk _(Soul pulses a brighter red than the dull red he had noticed before; a higher pitched voice comes through)_ : Tether.....please....

Tether: That voice...Fri-

Frisk: You! _(grabs their head)_ Stop! Nnh..Tether, please! Nngh...how are you- I have your Soul! Tether!

Tether _(crawls back after his hands are free)_ : What the hell is going on?

Frisk _(struggles to keep standing as the knives stab the ground; their body glows brighter)_ : Stop! We are going to...destroy... Nnnagh! Tether...ru...Shut up! This world is....going... Tether... Te-Tether...Univer...

Tether: Frisk..?

Frisk _(glows brighter while their Soul is surrounded by red chains and pulsing furiously)_ : Tether...LIVE!!!

The whole hall exploded with red light as red chains shot out from Frisk's body. Tether had to dodge the chains as best he could before he realized there was a giant hole in the floor and a whole section of the hall falling into what looks like a tear in space leading into a black abyss. He then realized he was on that falling part of the floor.

Tether: Shit. _(teleports and lands on the edge; gets nearly struck by a chain)_ Frisk!

Before Tether could get close to Frisk, the red chains reentered their body then exploded out again. The shock wave from the blast launched him from the crumbling hall as the light nearly engulfed everything. He couldn't tell as much, but it looked like everything from the hall to the ground to the world itself was being ripped asunder by slithering red chains. He started to lose all of his senses as he started to slow down in this black abyss.

This void.

He couldn't see the world being split apart as his vision of Catena split apart at his neck.

He couldn't taste Catena's near-edible pasta he had eaten before.

He couldn't smell Catena's god-awful combination of CîH-brand colognes he tried to wear for his date.

He couldn't feel Catena's forehead when he finishes reading his bedtime story and patted it before going to bed.

The last thing he heard before he drifted here was the thunderous echoing of an earthquake, a shrill ear-piercing scream, and what sounded like the voice of his brother.

All that was left was his and Catena's laughter.

Then he couldn't hear it anymore.

There is only silence now.

CONTINUE?


	10. Chain 10: 1000 Ways To Die...?

Chain 10: 1000 Ways To Die...?

TRANSFERRING...

UNIVERSE...

99%...

RESET...

CONFIRMATION ACKNOWLEDGED.

INTEGRATION COMMENCING.

Darkness.

So much darkness.

A skeletal face melts as the wearer fades into darkness.

Darkness.

A spark of color floats by like snowflakes.

Yellow.

Yellow petals.

Yellow flowers.

A flower with a smile.

Happy smile. Creepy smile.

The smile of a child.

A child.

Rosy cheeks. Rosy eyes.

Blood eyes.

Green eyes.

White fur.

Striped shirts, twin.

Children.

Children's laughter. Crying.

Like rain.

Like snow.

Snow.

Cold.

Cold.

Cold.

So cold.

SO Cold.

SO COLD.

**SO COLD.**

_**SO COLD.** _

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** _

Tether woke up in cold sweat after screaming, scrambling from under his covers and slamming his back against the wall.

Tether: Dark, dark, dark!! So cold cold, why is it cold?! _(curls into himself and tries to calm himself)_ Calm down....calm.... _(starts humming to himself for a while before calming down)_ Calm.... _(glances around his room)_ ….caaaa....uuuh.... Huh?

When he finally calmed down, he noticed something very wrong with his room. His bed was missing a frame, there's a giant green blanket ball of....he didn't know what's in it, his treadmill was in the middle of the room, there are socks everywhere. There's a tornado in the corner by his door, which looked smaller than he thought, his dresser looked smaller, and his lamp had a flashlight in it somehow. He knew his room is somewhat messy, but at least everything had a place. Tether glared at the tornado in the corner like it was the cause of the room's arrangement. He crawled off the bed, which was just the mattress and the height drop was so lacking, it startled him. The carpet was in blue and purple waves and the walls are maroon. Tether noticed that there wasn't a door leading to a closet anywhere, so he went to the dresser and there wasn't much but black basketball shorts and white shirts. He checked himself over and found his outfit looked like they were brand new.

Tether: Weird. I could have sworn- _(gets startled by a banging on the bedroom door)_ WHA- HUHYEAH?!

???: SANS, ARE YOU AWAKE? WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR STATIONS!

Tether couldn't answer back. That loud voice from the other side of the door had brought him to tears. He frantically wipes his eye sockets before answering.

Tether: I-I'll be out in a minute...bro!

???: ….OKAY! SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET OUT, SANS!

Tether: Yeah... _(hears the heavy footsteps fade away)_ He's alive... Catena's alive. I can't believe it! _(frowns)_ But...who is Sans..? Oh well. If he's here, that's all that matters. _(studies his room)_ Even if my room looks..uh..severely lacking... _(sighs)_ Looks like I'll be stuck in the Underground again. I better go out before he comes back.

Tether wipes his eye sockets again before leaving the room. He was soon met with a very....how would he describe it....a very simplistic interior design. It was similar to his and Catena's home, but more.....colorful. What was different was that the couch looked old, there was a rock covered in sprinkles on a table near the front door, and the collective design was missing something. It was chains. There were no chain decals or anything anywhere. Now that he thought about it, the two thick chains over his bedroom door are missing. What is going on? He looked at himself and found that he was the only thing marked with chains. This place looked like his house, but it's not. This was starting to creep him out.

Tether: Did our whole house get a makeover or something without me kno-

???: AH! I SEE YOU'RE UP ALREADY! _(sees Tether turn to him in shock)_ I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET YOU OUT OF BED!

Before Tether was Catena. Or someone that looks like him. The Catena lookalike was wearing a red scarf that looked slightly tattered, a white top that looked like a chestplate with yellow hems and a black triangle with two lines under. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and pants that were really form-fitting, red gloves, blue...underwear _(???)_ like shorts, and red boots. He looked like a skeletal super hero.

Tether: Ah, well, I will be forever in-”bed”-ted to you, bro.

Catena(?): DON'T YOU MEAN “INDEBT- _(frowns)_ YOU. YOU JUST SWITCHED THE LETTERS AROUND!

Tether: I had been feeling kind of backwards, but I guess I was looking forward to switch things up a bit.

Catena(?): NYEEH! YOU AND YOUR PUNS!

Tether: I know you love my puns, Cats.

Catena(?): CATS?

Tether: Yeah, Cats. The nickname I usually call you?

Catena(?): BUT YOU CALL ME PAPS, SANS.

Tether: Sans? Sans what?

Catena(?): SANS YOU!

Tether: Sans me? But I'm with you.

Catena(?): NYEEERGH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. UGH, THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS, WE MUST GO TO OUR-

Tether _(grabs Catena(?)'s arm)_ : Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, bro. There's no need to rush. Have you checked your Life Chain yet?

Catena(?): LIFE CHAIN?

Tether: Yeah. If you haven't, I'll do it for you.

Catena(?): SANS, ARE YOU FEELING ALL RIGHT? YOU'VE BEEN SAYING SOME VERY STRANGE THINGS.

Tether: How is it strange? We do this every morning.

Catena(?): WE DO? I CERTAINLY DON'T REMEMBER DOING SUCH A THING.

Tether: What do you mean by that? Of course we do! Show me your Chain.

Catena(?): I DON'T HAVE A CHAIN, SANS.

Tether: Why do you keep calling me “Sans”? Don't you know my name, Catena?

Catena(?): KAH...TEN-NA? THAT'S AN ODD NAME.

Tether: It's your name, you oddball.

Catena(?): WHU...YOU FORGOT MY NAME?! HOW COULD MY OWN BROTHER FORGET THE GREAT BROTHER PAPYRUS'S NAME...?

Tether: …...Wait. What did you just say...?

???: YOU FORGOT MY NAME?

Tether: No! After that, what did you say your name was?

???: SANS, YOU MUST REALLY TIRED IF YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN BROTHER'S NAME. WELL THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU ON THE PATH OF REMEMBERANCE! WHILE WE DO THAT, WE SHALL RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES IN PREPARATION FOR ANY HUMANS THAT ENTER HERE!

Tether heard nothing that this monster said. All he could hear was the name.

Papyrus. Papyrus. Papyrus.

Not Catena. This Papyrus looks like him, but it's not him. What's worse is that he can't seem to get Papyrus to show his Life Chain. Something was definitely wrong with this. He decided to break himself out of his shock, so that he can follow Ca...Papyrus...to their stations. When they both left the house, Papyrus eagerly marched his way towards his station far in the woods. Tether, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he saw. This place looks like Snowdin, but it's more...festive. Brighter. There were colors he hadn't seen before and monsters that looked familiar. One of them even asked him where he got his clothes. He was normally in a blue parka and pink slippers. He found this really odd, but told the monster he got them from the garbage dump _(not really, it was the first thing that popped in his head)_. He slowly made his way throughout the little town and found that most of the houses were made of bricks, but otherwise similar to his Snowdin. Except it's colorful. He had to leave the town quickly because the intake was getting too much for him, so he decided to move on and follow Ca...Papyrus. It looked like the forest is going to be his new hangout area until he can get used to that town, but he still couldn't understand why everything changed so much. Hopefully, not everything.

Tether: I wonder if my stashes are still at my stations. _(tries to teleport-jump, but ends up still in his spot)_ Eh? _(tries again, failing)_ Eh? Eeh?? What's going on? I can't teleport? Don't tell me I have to redo all of my teleport points! I should know this place like the back of my hand, why did they go away? _(reluctantly stomps his way to his station)_ Damn it, I did NOT want to walk today.

If it was anyone else, like Papyrus, they would have managed to get the entrance of the forest in no time at all, despite the snow. Tether just wanted to collapse into a heap and bury himself in the snow. He had to set up more major teleport points near the town and the entrances and exits of each area he had gone through until he reached his station. Tether ran into Papyrus along the way as he was fixing up a puzzle that had Xs and Os in the image of his face. Tether managed to keep him from noticing anything odd about him, but he was still uncomfortable around the taller skeleton. He looked too much like Catena. Tether wanted to check Ca- Papyrus's Life Chain, but he still couldn't find the right time to get access to it. But he was going to try anyway.

Tether: Hey, bro.

Papyrus: OH, HELLO, BROTHER! SO, YOU MANAGED TO CATCH UP WITH ME, EH?

Tether: A bit. I think I still feel groggy from this morning.

Papyrus: WELL, BY THE TIME WE GET DONE WITH OUR PUZZLES, YOU'LL BE WIDE AWAKE AND ALERT!

Tether: Ah... Hey, uh....Paps..? Can I ask you to do something...uh...really personal for me..?

Papyrus: HUH? WHY?

Tether: Just, uh....I need to...uh... _(digs his fingers into the fur on his hood)_ It uh....won't take long. I just need to...uh...see your....see your....your Soul...

Papyrus _(blushes):_ NYEH?! WHY WOULDYOU WANT TO SEE MY SOUL?!

Tether _(waves his hands at Papyrus)_ : NO! NO no! Shh! I just! I said it won't take long! Just a peek and we're done! Okay?! Just one!

Papyrus: NYERRGH.... OKAY! JUST ONCE! _(holds his gloved hand over his chest and pulls it away, revealing a pure white upside-down heart)_ SEE? I DON'T SEE HOW- _(hears rattling; sees Tether shaking)_ SANS?

Tether _(horrified)_ : Where.....Where is your....

Papyrus _(tilts his head to the side, confused)_ : NYEH? SANS, IS SOMETHING WRONG?

Tether: Where... _(looks around Papyrus's neck, circling him)_ Why don't you have it...?

Papyrus _(pushes his Soul back into his chest)_ : HAVE WHAT?

Tether: Y-Your Life Chain! _(grabs Papyrus's arms)_ When did it shatter?! Who shattered it?!

Papyrus: S-SANS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! _(gets his neck swatted at)_ SANS, PLEASE, YOU'RE SCARING ME!

Tether _(freezes, then slowly lets him go)_ : I..... _(backs away)_ I'm sorry...

Papyrus: ….SANS...WAIT... _(reaches out to Tether)_ LET ME-

In a panic, Tether teleported away from Papyrus. Or he tried to. He kept repeating the thought 'HE'S LOST HIS LIFE CHAIN” in his distressed mind as he kept blinking in and out of existence. He stumbled his way towards his station in an effort to find the one thing that might help him ease his mind off of this chaotic chain of events. He found his post, which looked more like a hot dog stand, and dug through it. Ketchup, mustard, and relish were the only things found, even in the snow. His magic-infused grape juice was nowhere to be found.

Tether: Damn it. Did somebody take my juice?! _(scratches at his skull in frustration)_ I just can't win today! What kind of world is this?! _(stops, then starts laughing)_ This is just wonderful! This has to be some kind of fever dream! _(walks away from the stand towards the bridge, pacing)_ I wake up in a weird room, Papyrus's Life Chain is gone, he's not even Catena, he keeps calling me “Sans”, and Snowdin doesn't look the same! _(covers his face with his hands)_ What's going on...? _(sighs heavily)_ With everything happening, what else could go wrong?

Clunk!

Tether froze.

Clunk..

Tether removed his hands from his face.

Clunk....

Tether turned his head to the forest.

That familiar bone-chilling feeling rushed throughout his body as he heard the sounds of locks dislodging and doors opening. He knew what those sounds meant.

A human is coming.

He instinctively hid in the forest and make his way near the door until he spotted the human. He prayed to every single higher being in existence that it's not Frisk, but it looks like no one heard. They looked like his Frisk, but something's off. He followed the human until they reached the bridge. But he wondered if this Frisk is different from his Frisk. Once he approached the human, he thought about how to talk them. He decided to use his usual introduction.

Tether: _I hope I know what I'm doing... But I'm going to make sure they don't do the same thing again. Maybe then, I can figure out why I'm here. And they may be the key to helping me leave this crazy place._

Tether: So, you're human, right? That's hilarious. I'm Te- …...Sans. Sans the Skeleton.

THE END

….......

….............

…....It seems like there's a new route in progress.

Would you like to continue?

YES NO


End file.
